


Larry Heartbreak - Italian Translation

by EnglishGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating Harry, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Healing, Heartbroken Louis Tomlinson, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Life Partners, M/M, Makeup Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishGirl/pseuds/EnglishGirl
Summary: Fu l'errore più grande della vita sua vita. Louis non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Ma Harry avrebbe provare lo stesso.Harry Styles ama Louis Tomlinson. Stavano insieme da sempre. Da quando Harry aveva 16 anni e Louis 18. Ma l'amore non era perfetto e nemmeno loro.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Martedí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Larry Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025428) by [Coin Maisy (AJMMAJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMMAJ/pseuds/Coin%20Maisy). 



Louis fissò lo sguardo verso il cielo ormai buio. I suoi piedi erano apparentemente freddi, mentre li infilò sotto alle cosce, tentando così di riscaldarli.

Harry ha sempre amato quanto Louis fosse piccolo. Anche quando erano giovani e prima dell’accelerazione della crescita di Harry, Louis era sempre stato abbastanza piccolo per essere un ragazzo. E anche all’inizio, dai primi giorni a X-Factor, Harry poteva stringere Louis tra le braccia e portarlo in giro come quel bambino prezioso che era. Bambino. Louis era il bambino di Harry.

“Lo sai…” la voce debole di Louis ruppe il silenzio pesante che c’era tra i due. Erano stati seduti lì, sul balcone, per così tanto che quella notte stava per lasciare il posto all’alba di un giorno nuovo. 

La testa di Harry si girò di scatto a quel suono, ansioso, spaventato e non del tutto preparato, ma pronto a sentire tutto ciò che Louis avesse da dire. Erano stati seduti in silenzio per troppo tempo. Troppo tempo. 

“Non riesco a guardarti,” Louis continuò, la sua voce si spezzò. 

Gli occhi di Harry si chiusero di colpo. Delle lacrime scesero da sotto le sue palpebre. Odio. Questo era ciò che si meritava ed era ciò che si era guadagnato. Il disprezzo di Louis. 

“Semplicemente non posso, Hazza.”

Louis si coprì il viso con il palmo della mano destra, asciugando le lacrime così che Harry non potesse vederli attraverso le prime luci del mattino, ma sapendo che fossero lì. 

Louis prese un profondo respiro, la sua voce piena di emozione quando cercò di parlare. “Quando ti guardo, vedo… lo vedo. Ogni volta. Ogni volta che ti guardo, lo vedo.” 

Harry non chiese dei chiarimento su cosa si riferisse. Non doveva. Non ne aveva bisogno. Non voleva.

“Non riesco a capire, Hazza,” Louis stava sussurrando, completamente rotto.

Harry stava combattendo per trattenere dei singhiozzi. Aveva ucciso Louis. Louis stava morendo. Lui poteva vederlo. Poteva sentirlo in ogni suo tentativo di parlare.

“Non riesco a capirlo, perché per me, tu sei lui. Lo sei dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto quando eravamo ancora ragazzini. Nel secondo in cui hai aperto la bocca e hai cantato. Nell’istante in cui i tuoi occhi hanno incontrato i miei. Ero spacciato. Tu sei l’unica persona che io abbia mai amato.”

Le parole di Louis uscirono fuori come aria che fuoresce da un palloncino o acqua che scivola via dalle dita. Doveva tirarle fuori. Doveva tirarle tutte fuori. Come se lo stessero mangiando dentro.

Harry voleva dirgli che era la stessa cosa per lui. Che dal secondo in cui ha visto il sorriso di Louis, che ha sentito la sua dolce risata e ha visto i suoi maliziosi occhi blu, non ha più avuto occhi per nessun altro. Ma quello non era esattamente la verità, non più, giusto? E Harry odiava sé stesso. Odiava che non fosse più in grado di dirlo. Mai più.

Louis stava ancora fissando l’alba, gli occhi fissi su qualcosa sopra ai rami più alti di un albero, il suo profilo non si girò mai verso Harry. Le sue spalle rilassate mentre era seduto, il suo corpo ricurvo contro le ginocchia. Harry non aveva mai visto Louis così piccolo, quel tipo di piccolo che odiava. 

“Non posso immaginare come sia, Hazza,” Louis sussurrò, la sua voce così calma e debole che Harry voleva allungare le braccia e toccarlo, riscaldarlo tra le sue mani, riportarlo in vita. Riportare Louis in vita.

Ma Louis stava piangendo silenziosamente in quel momento e Harry poteva vedere le lacrime cadere sul suo grembo. 

“Non posso nemmeno iniziare a capire come ci si senta a volere qualcun altro. Anche dopo tutto questo. Il solo pensiero mi rende… è sbagliato per me. Tu sei l’unico. Tu sei il mio primo. Tu sei il mio ultimo. Tu sei il solo. E voglio che sia così. l’ho sempre voluto. Non ho mai avuto il bisogno di pensarci su.”

Harry girò tutto il suo corpo verso Louis, non rendendosene nemmeno conto. Non ne era nemmeno consapevole. È sempre stato così; come se Louis avesse tirato un filo da qualche parte dentro Harry e lo stesse piano piano tirando verso di sé. Sempre più vicino. 

Ma Harry sapeva di non potersi lasciare andare a quell’attrazione. Se lui avesse anche solo allungato la mano, se avesse cercato di stringerlo, Louis sarebbe scappato. Harry lo sapeva. Lui lo sapeva. Così rimase semplicemente seduto lì, nel freddo e quasi nell’oscurità della notte, lasciando che le parole di Louis lo attaccassero. Insanguinato e scorticato. E lui se lo meritava. Si meritava tutto quello.

“Sto pensando alla tua pelle, sai?” Louis stava tremando, la sua voce e il suo corpo. “Sto pensando alla sensazione perfetta che provo quando è in contatto con la mia. Così delicata, bollente e forte… sto pensando anche ai tuoi ricci. A come la sensazione nel toccarli con le dita mi faccia sentire meglio. E il profumo dei tuoi capelli, che solletica il mio naso e che posso respirare… non sono riuscito a cambiare le lenzuola, sai?” Louis chiese all’improvviso, ancora non girandosi verso Harry. Ancora non guardandolo.

Harry annuì comunque. Lui lo sapeva. Lui lo sapeva.

“Lottie voleva cambiarle. Ci ha provato. Non gliel’ho permesso.”

E ora Louis stava piangendo apertamente, singhiozzando. Le sue spalle tremavano ad ogni respiro. E Dio, Harry desiderava poter lasciare che quell’attrazione prendesse il controllo. Desiderava solo lasciarsi cadere in avanti e lasciarsi andare al richiamo di Louis. Ma non poteva. Sapeva di non poterlo permettere. Sapeva che Louis avesse bisogno di dire quelle cose. Aveva bisogno di quella distanza.

“Non volevo lavare via l’odore…,” e la sua piccola figura si piegò, mentre stringeva forte lo stomaco, il suo respiro fuoriusciva a fatica.

Harry si mosse ancora una volta senza rendersene conto. Si mosse prima che il suo cervello realizzasse e gli dicesse di fermarsi. Gesù, fermati! Così si ritrovò ad essere metà su un ginocchio e l’altra metà sulla sdraio, le mani tra i capelli, stringendosi forse all’unica ciocca di capelli che facevano sentire bene Louis. Li avrebbe strappati via. Lo avrebbe fatto e li avrebbe offerti al suo amore, se fosse servito. Anche se non sarebbe servito a niente.

Louis abbassò la testa pietosamente, si chiuse in sé stesso ed Harry era disperato, stava trattenendo il respiro e lo stava fissandolo con gli occhi spalancati. Aspettando.

“L’odore di te,” Louis pianse pateticamente, attraverso dei singhiozzi. “E questo è così maledettamente folle, giusto? Mi hai tradito. Mi hai tradito, mi hai mentito e hai semplicemente buttato via tutto ciò che avevamo, tutto ciò che avevamo costruito, perché sei uno stronzo egoista viziato! E comunque continuo ad amarti così tanto che non riesco a lavare le nostre fottute lenzuola, perché profumano ancora di te!”

E Harry si mosse ancora. Il cervello troppo lento per fermare il suo cuore dal seguire quell’attrazione verso Louis. Era lì, di fianco a lui, la sua testa sul suo grembo, le sue mani strette disperatamente ai suoi fianchi sottili. Avrebbe fatto di tutto. Qualsiasi cosa.

“Qualsiasi cosa, Louis. Dimmelo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, la farò. Solo dimmelo. Lo risolverò. Lo aggiusterò. Sistemerò tutto. Te lo giuro.”

E Harry sapeva di star blaterando. Non gli importava. Implorando. Stava implorando. E cazzo se quello non fosse stato esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto fare per il resto della sua vita. Implorare Louis. Il suo amore.

“Per favore, Louis. Per favore. Farò tutto ciò che vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverlo. Pur di riaverti. Pur di ritornare come prima…”

Louis era perso, immobile come una pietra e Harry poteva sentirlo. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un errore toccarlo. Ma non poteva farci niente. Non poteva fermare quell’attrazione che provava da quando aveva sedici anni. Così indifeso contro il potere di Louis come quando aveva i capelli moschi e i brufoli. 

“Non farlo,” fu tutto ciò che disse Louis, la sua voce così debole e così rotta che Harry sapeva che fosse quasi finita. Erano in agonia in quel momento. Era stato testimone della morte del suo amore. Il suo amore.

Harry singhiozzò, incapace di guardare, nascondendo il suo viso nel suo grembo, strofinando le sue guance bagnate dalle lacrime contro il materiale soffice dei pantaloni da ginnastica di Louis, accarezzando con il viso le sue cosce. 

“Non puoi…” Louis stava supplicando, la sua voce era così distrutta che spaventò Harry.

Non poteva. Non poteva. Le dita di Harry si arricciarono sul materiale che rivestiva i fianchi di Louis, stringendo sempre di più, il respiro debole mentre le sue guance premevano contro le sue cosce.

“Non puoi dire adesso,” Louis pianse, la sua voce acuta e ancora così debole, come se fosse stato solo un lieve sussurro. “Adesso, dopo che hai rovinato tutto, che lo risolverai. Che lo aggiusterai. Perché prima di tutto tu sei l’unico che l’ha rotto!”

E Harry sapeva. Sapeva che Louis avesse ragione. E Harry era sbagliato. Harry era cattivo. E tutto quello che stavano passando in quel momento era solo colpa sua. E non c’era assolutamente niente, NIENTE che lui potesse fare per cambiarlo.

“Non è giusto,” Louis stava singhiozzando. Le braccia di Harry avvolsero la sua vita, la guancia che premeva contro il suo stomaco, anche mentre le mani di Louis cercavano debolmente di allontanarlo. “Non lo è. Non è giusto che io fossi seduto qui. Qui nella nostra casa. Seduto qui aspettandoti. Volendoti. Amandoti. E tu eri là fuori. Là fuori… con qualcun altro.”

Il singhiozzo di Harry lo spaventò. Era stato rumoroso, rude, fuoriuscì senza che lui desse il permesso e non poteva parlare. Voleva farlo. Lo voleva così tanto. Ma cosa poteva dire? Louis aveva ragione e Harry torto. E se lo meritava. Lui se lo meritava.

Louis aveva smesso di provare ad allontanarlo e ora le sue piccole mani avevano raggiunto i ricci di Harry, le punte delle sue dita li sfioravano delicatamente, sentendo le ciocche come fossero state seta fine sulla sua pelle.

“Sono tuo,” Louis sussurrò, le sue parole cadevano come pugnali su Harry, tagliando la sua anima in piccoli pezzi. “Pensavo che tu fossi mio. Io…”

Le braccia di Harry si strinsero intorno a Louis e, in un qualche modo, trovò la forza per parlare, “lo sono. Lo sono sempre. Lo sono sempre stato. Lo sarò sempre.”

Ma poteva sentire Louis scuotere il capo da sopra di lui, pronto a sferrare un altro colpo. “Tu non puoi dirmi questo,” Louis implorò, chiese, pianse. “Non puoi. Hai dato te stesso a qualcun altro. Gli hai dato il tuo sorriso. Il tuo tocco. Le tue labbra. Il tuo corpo…”

Con ogni parola, Louis diventava sempre più piccolo e Harry si stringeva sempre di più a lui, gli occhi chiusi ma premuti contro il suo amore. Non avrebbe permesso a Louis di scomparire. Non lo avrebbe fatto.

“Tu gli hai dato ciò che hai dato a me. Ciò che pensavo fosse solo… perché ti amo. Pensavo… pensavo mi amassi.”

E Harry non poteva più farlo. Semplicemente non poteva. Si rialzò, gli occhi lucidi così esausti e pieni di emozione, il viso gonfio e pallido. Fissò il suo Louis, che non riusciva ancora a guardarlo. 

“Ti amo, Lou. Ti amo. Non posso amare nessun altro. Sei tu. E io. E questo è tutto ciò che conta per me…”

A quel punto Louis spinse via Harry per davvero, con così tanta forza che Harry cadde sulle proprie anche, gli occhi in un qualche modo perfino più ampi mentre inciampò e piombò violentemente a terra sul proprio sedere, la tavola di legno della sdraio sbatté contro il suo coccige. 

“E’ tutto ciò che conta per me,” Louis pianse, alzandosi velocemente, i suoi piccoli pugni stretti così duramente che le sue nocche diventarono bianche.

E Harry sperò, volle pure che Louis lo colpisse. Colpirlo e colpirlo e colpirlo. Se lo meritava.

Gli occhi di Louis si posarono finalmente su Harry, vivi, intensi, così dannatamente arrabbiati e Harry li aveva voluti per tutta la notte, ma l’odio che lui sapeva di meritare non c’era. Non c’era odio e questo uccise Harry, perché era ancora peggio. Era straziante. Faceva paura. Era tutto ciò che il loro amore non era e non era mai stato.

“Tu sei tutto ciò che conta per me,” Louis continuò, la sua rabbia sbiadì all’improvviso mentre avvolse le braccia intorno al proprio busto, chiudendosi ancora in sé stesso, occhi blu distolsero velocemente lo sguardo da dove Harry fosse ancora seduto sul proprio sedere. “Ma a te non importò abbastanza da fermarti. Tu non mi amavi abbastanza da venire a casa da me. Per parlare con me. Per dirmi cosa non andasse tra di noi. Per provare a risolverlo. Tu lo sapevi. Tu dovevi saperlo. Tu mi conosci da un decennio, Haz. Per un decennio sono stato innamorato di te. Tu sapevi cosa avrebbe portato tutto questo. Lo sapevi. E l’hai fatto lo stesso.” 

E Harry non poteva accettarlo. Perché questo non era vero. Nemmeno per un secondo. 

Si rimise in ginocchio all’istante e maledizione stava strisciando verso Louis, in ginocchio. E non gli importava nemmeno. Perché era Louis. Il suo amore. E stava combattendo. Lottando per l’amore della sua vita.

“No,” Harry scosse il capo così velocemente che rischiò di staccarsi dal collo. “Non è vero, Louis. No. Non l’ho fatto. Non ho nemmeno pensato. Assolutamente. Era come se il mio cervello non funzionasse. Non me ne sono nemmeno reso conto… non ho nemmeno pensato finché non fosse quasi finito…”

Louis a quel punto lasciò andare un’acuta e fredda risata che colpì il cuore di Harry, formando un buco in esso. “Quasi finito? E cosa? In quel momento, tu hai solo pensato di fregartene? In tanto che ci sono posso guadagnarci un orgasmo!”

Le mani di Harry si allungarono verso Louis, ma lui fu più veloce e fece un passo indietro per sfuggire dall’abbraccio. Harry scosse di nuovo il capo.

“No. No, mi sono fermato. Ho pianto. Me ne sono andato. Ho vomitato. Sono tornato a casa. Te l’ho detto.” Harry stava decisamente blaterando, le sue dita di nuovo tra i capelli, tirandoli, tirandoli. Voleva disperatamente che Louis capisse. Doveva farglielo capire.

Ma Louis era di nuovo arrabbiato e fece un altro passo indietro. “Tu ti sei messo in questa situazione. Tu sei andato a piangere da un’altra persona. Da un’altra parte. Ero qui, Haz! Ero qui! Aspettandoti. Qui. Nella nostra casa. Amandoti.” 

Harry stava di nuovo singhiozzando, strisciando in ginocchio, le sue braccia avvolsero velocemente la vita di Louis, prima che lui potesse allontanarsi. Premette le sue guance infiammate sulla sua felpa, sentì i muscoli tesi del suo stomaco al di sotto di essa.  
“Lo so. Mi dispiace così tanto, amore. Ti amo. L’ho sempre fatto. Lo faccio sempre. Non ho mai smesso. Mai,” e lo pensava davvero. Perfino quella notte, con tutto ciò che aveva assunto che stava distruggendo il suo sistema, tutto ciò a cui potesse pensare era Louis e come avessero combattuto e a come le cose non andassero bene da un po’. E a come non si fosse mai cacciato in una situazione dove nessuno a parte Louis avesse messo la bocca intorno al suo cazzo. Ma sapeva che tutto dipendesse da lui. Tutto quanto. Ogni cosa. Aveva distrutto tutto perché era così sbagliato. 

Ancora una volta Louis si irrigidì come una pietra tra le braccia di Harry, ma a lui non gli importava. Perché almeno stava stringendo il suo amore. Alla fine poteva respirarlo in quel modo. Toccarlo. Vederlo. 

“Ti amo, Lou. Ti amo così tanto. Sono stato così stupido, ho incasinato tutto, puoi odiarmi e dovresti farlo.” La voce di Harry fu sincera e calma per la prima volta e desiderò un po’ d’aria, stava piangendo così tanto. Azzardò uno sguardo verso Louis e trovò dei lucidi occhi blu guardarlo di rimando, piccole mani congelate sulle sue guance. “Non posso perderti, Lou,” Harry implorò, supplicò. “Non posso. Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Sei la mia casa. Sei il mio migliore amico. Sei l’amore della mia vita.” La voce di Harry si ruppe, ansimò, tremò e cercò disperatamente di pensare ad un modo per farlo capire a Louis, per fargli credere che Harry non avesse mai voluto nessun altro. Non aveva mai smesso di amarlo. Non avrebbe mai voluto creare questo orribile film dell’orrore che si ritrovarono a vivere. Ma tutto ciò che poteva pensare era, “per favore, Lou. Ti prego.”

Le piccole mani di Louis scivolarono via dal suo viso e si fermarono delicatamente sulla testa di Harry. Si girò, spingendo il capo tra le sue mani, come un gattino che fa le fusa. “Tu non stavi pensando a me, quindi,” Louis sussurrò. “Non hai chiesto me quindi. Tu hai dato te stesso ad un altro.”

“No, no, no,” Harry stava supplicando, scosse la testa con impeto. “No, per te. Sempre per te.” Avrebbe bloccato completamente il ricordo, se avesse potuto. Avrebbe cancellato quella parte dal suo cervello con piacere, per poi consegnarlo a Louis; alla fine lo odiava tanto quanto lo odiava lui. Quel disgustoso ricordo di occhi marroni, invece che blu, che lo fissavano. Di capelli biondi, invece che castani, che sfioravano la sua pancia. Di una voce roca, invece che angelica, che gemeva. Harry aveva bisogno di vomitare. 

“Ti amo così tanto, Hazza,” mormorò Louis, le lacrime scivolarono velocemente lungo le guance e Harry ne sentì una colpire il suo naso.

Harry alzò lo sguardo, desiderando di non averlo fatto, sentendo l’atto finale nel tono di Louis ancor prima che le parole lo raggiunsero. 

“Ma non voglio più farlo.”

E Harry si spezzò. Si sgretolò. Collassò. Era ancora lì in ginocchio, Louis di fronte a lui. Ma era sparito. Sapeva di star singhiozzando. Lo sentì anche attraverso il rumore del sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene e che stava pulsando nelle orecchie. Sentì la sua stessa voce supplicare, negare. Implorare. 

“No, no, no, no, ti prego, Lou,” mormorò Harry, le sue dita strinsero l’orlo della felpa di Louis, le sue cosce appoggiate sui polpacci. “Per favore non farlo Lou. Ti prego. Risistemerò tutto. Posso farlo. Lo farò. Te lo dimostrerò. Farò andar via tutto.”

Sapeva che fosse inutile. Sapeva che quella fosse la fine. Lo sentiva nella sua anima. Quella linea tra il cuore di lui e quello di Harry. Se fosse servito a Louis, Harry avrebbe perso il proprio senno. Avrebbe perso tutto. 

“Non devi dirlo,” ripetè Louis, la voce vuota, triste e fredda.

Harry non riusciva a guardarlo, ma doveva. Non poteva vedere Louis guardarlo in quel modo, ma era davvero spaventato dal distogliere lo sguardo, perché sarebbe potuto essere l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto ancora il suo amore. E il pianto che fuoriuscì da Harry era assolutamente spaventoso.

“Ti prego, Lou. Per favore. Non farlo. Non smettere di amarmi.”

Era triste, egoista, patetico e Harry lo sapeva. Ma se c’era anche solo una singola cosa che Harry sapeva bene era che Louis lo amasse. Il mondo non avrebbe avuto senso se Louis non lo avesse amato. Non sarebbe rimasto più nulla. 

Louis lo stava guardando in quel momento con una sguardo assente, lontano nei suoi occhi. Uno sguardo che spaventò Harry a morte, perché non l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo prima d’ora. Era come se fosse stato un animale dello zoo dietro al vetro di cui Louis non era più interessato. 

“Vado... vado via,” disse finalmente Louis, i suoi occhi blu ritornarono a fissare le cime degli alberi. 

E Harry si spezzò ancora di più, inconsapevole di poterlo ancora fare. Premette i propri occhi sulle mani, piagnucolò silenziosamente e di continuo. Tutto quello non poteva succedere davvero. Semplicemente non poteva.

“Ti... ti darò qualche giorno. Sai, per prendere tutte le tue cose. Per trovarti un posto. Starò a casa di un amico.”

Harry tremò tutto, le orecchie ancora pulsanti che non gli permettevano di sentire la voce di Louis. Il suo Lou. Il suo amore. L’unica cosa che dava un senso a tutto. 

“Non chiamare,” disse Louis.

Poi Harry lo sentì muoversi, sentì i suoi piccoli piedi strisciare sul pavimento e Harry doveva, doveva alzare lo sguardo. Doveva guardare. Doveva guardare Louis finché ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Per quanto il tempo rimasto. Così guardò. Guardò l’amore della sua vita girarsi e rientrare in casa. Lo guardò attraverso la porta del patio, mentre Louis si avvicinò al tavolino del salotto e afferrò le sue chiavi. Lo guardò mentre strisciava verso la porta d’ingresso. 

E Harry si rimise in piedi. Non poteva non seguirlo. Era Louis. Il suo amore.

“Lou, ascoltami!” Harry quasi gridò, i suoi piedi grandi, rumorosi ed esitanti, mentre praticamente volò verso la porta d’ingresso, le mani di Louis già sulla maniglia. 

Louis si fermò, si fermò dall’aprire la porta. Si congelò sul posto, ma non si girò. Non si girò a guardare Harry. Non poteva.

“Scelgo te, Lou,” Harry pianse, le sue mani ancora una volta a stringere i ricci. Voleva stringere Louis, voleva prenderlo e tenerlo lì. Voleva non doverlo mai lasciarlo. Ma non poteva, così strinse sé stesso. Tenne le proprie mani occupate. “Ti scelgo per sempre. Scelgo il te dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti fino al te di oggi. Continuo a sceglierti e continuerò a sceglierti per sempre. Quindi…” e singhiozzò, mentre prese un grande respiro, sapendo benissimo di star blaterando, ma sapendo anche di avere ancora quest’ultima possibilità per tenere Louis lì con lui. Per tenere la sua vita insieme. Per tenere l’unica persona che avesse mai amato più di chiunque altro. “Puoi andartene. Puoi odiarmi. E avresti tutte le ragioni per farlo. Ma continuerò a sceglierti. Ti amo. Te lo mostrerò ogni giorno. Ti scelgo. Per sempre.”

Non poteva farci niente, perché cazzo, Louis non si era ancora mosso oltre a chinare la testa alle parole di Harry. Era ancora lì. Quindi non era ancora finita. Non era finita. C’era una possibilità. Quindi non potette fermarsi dall’allungare le braccia e afferrare le dita di Louis con le proprie. Cadde di nuovo in ginocchio, perché quello era dove meritava di stare quando si parlava di Louis. In ginocchio dal primo giorno. In ginocchio per sempre.

“Ho scelto te, perché sei la persona migliore che io conosca. Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata. Ho fatto l’errore più orribile della mia vita e mi rovinerebbe se ora te ne andassi. Ma continuerò a sceglierti. E sarò qui. Resterò. Continuerò a provare e a sceglierti, perché non posso vivere senza di te, Lou. Semplicemente non posso. Non lo farò. Non vorrò mai farlo.”

Le dita di Harry strinsero disperatamente quelle di Louis, ma non lo spinse via. Non lo stava allontanando. 

Finalmente, la voce così debole che Harry si sforzò di ascoltare sebbene le sue orecchie pulsassero ancora, Louis sussurrò tristemente, “cosa vuoi da me, Hazza?” 

E Harry ci sperò di nuovo. L’altra mano afferrò quella di Louis, stringendo la più piccola, la più fragile tra le proprie. “Solo una cosa, Lou. Una cosa e io farò tutto il resto. Non lasciarmi. Non andartene e non mandarmi via. Rimani. Rimani qui. Con me. E io troverò una soluzione.”

Anche la voce di Harry era debole. Il suo viso era contorto dal dolore, dalla tristezza, dalla speranza e da ogni altra emozione che significava che lui amasse il suo ragazzo più della sua stessa vita.

Louis nascose il viso nella mano libera, quella che ancora stringeva le chiavi. Un suono fragile e acuto scappò da quelle labbra perfette che Harry aveva così tanta paura di non poter più baciare. “Non riesco nemmeno a guardarti,” sussurrò finalmente Louis, delle nuove lacrime scesero dagli occhi.

Harry strinse la sua mano, le sue lacrime scesero con la stessa velocità di quelle di Louis. “Va bene,” tossì. “Non guardarmi. Nemmeno io non voglio farlo. Odiami pure. Non importa. Non mi importa quanto tempo ci vorrà, o quello che dovrò fare, ma lo aggiusterò. Farò tutto quanto. Tu non dovrai fare nulla. Tranne che restare qui con me.” E cavolo se la sua voce non si fosse spezzata e rotta in piccoli frammenti mentre diceva l’ultima parte. Resta con me. Ti prego. Era tutto ciò che contava. 

E Louis era ancora lì. Ancora lì. Non se n’era andato. Era rimasto. E per ogni secondo che passava, Harry diventava sempre più speranzoso e più spaventato.

“Lou,” disse finalmente, con voce roca e ormai superando l’orgoglio. L’aveva perso completamente nel momento in cui era ritornato in sé e aveva visto il proprio pene nella bocca di qualcun altro. “Lo so che sarà dura. Non posso nemmeno…” e la sua voce si spezzò completamente al ricordo, perché l’aveva immaginato, troppo vividamente, come sarebbe stato per lui se fosse stato Louis a tradirlo. Ma si schiarì la voce e continuò, ancora in lacrime, ancora in ginocchio stringendo la preziosa mano di Louis tra le sue. “Non posso nemmeno immaginare cosa stai provando. Ma io… io so che è meglio restare qui, con te, anche se tu mi stai odiando, che là fuori, da solo, senza di te.” Harry non potè fermare i propri movimenti quando premette la mano di Louis sul proprio viso, baci frenetici sulle sue nocche, sul suo palmo e su ogni centimetro di pelle che potesse raggiungere, poi strofinò la mascella contro le sue mani, provando a far parlare la propria pelle al posto suo, visto che le parole non erano sufficienti.

Louis tolse le mani dal suo viso. Lasciò cadere le chiavi sul pavimento, il rumore assordante scosse Harry e fece scattare i suoi occhi verso di lui.

Louis non azzardò nemmeno uno sguardo quando disse debolmente, “vado a letto. Sono molto stanco.”

Louis camminò in totale silenzio verso il corridoio che portava alla loro camera da letto, chiudendosi la porta alle sua spalle in modo delicato, ma allo stesso tempo fermamente. 

Harry rimase inginocchiato per un pò, gli occhi ancora bagnati dalle lacrime mentre fissò la porta chiusa. La sua mente vacillò. Louis era rimasto. Sarebbe rimasto. 

Si alzò e recuperò le chiavi di Louis dal pavimento, rimettendoli con lentezza nel loro posto all’interno della ciotola. Rimase in quel corridoio per un pò, incerto sul da farsi.

Louis era rimasto. Aveva intenzione di andarsene, ma era rimasto. Quello significava qualcosa. Quello significava tutto. 

Impiegò qualche minuto per rimettere l’appartamento in ordine. Caricando i piatti nella lavastoviglie, spegnendo le luci. Nel mentre la sua mente continuava a gridare che Louis fosse rimasto e che Louis non l’avesse cacciato.

Dopo che tutti quei piccoli lavori casalinghi fossero finiti e che Harry si fosse assicurato di aver chiuso tutte le porte, era arrivata l’ora di andare a dormire. Considerò, nemmeno per un breve momento, di andare a recuperare un cuscino del divano e sdraiarsi sul pavimento di fronte alla porta della loro camera da letto. Così, se Louis avesse cambiato idea e avesse cercato di andarsene nel cuore della notte, Harry sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo. A supplicarlo di nuovo. 

Sapeva fosse un’idea folle e in più se fosse rimasto a dormire sul divano, avrebbe comunque sentito Louis camminare. Lo avrebbe sentito afferrare le chiavi e aprire la porta. Quindi si accontentò del divano e della vecchia coperta afgana che la nonna di Louis aveva fatto per loro.

Ma Harry non dormì. Erano già quasi le sei del mattino, comunque. Così restò sdraiato sul divano per qualche ora, pensando e ripensando a tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto per aggiustare quella situazione. Tutti i modi che avrebbe utilizzato per provare a Louis che fosse la sua vita e che avesse fatto solo uno stupido errore, ma non era la fine. Non doveva esserlo. Perché Harry aveva scelto Louis. E se Harry avesse potuto in un qualche modo convincerlo a continuare a sceglierlo, anche solo un giorno alla volta, sarebbe stato esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto. Doveva farlo. Non c’era altra scelta.

Attorno alle dieci del mattino, quando Harry non potette più restare sdraiato su quel divano, si alzò e si rinfrescò il più possibile nel bagno degli ospiti. Doveva metterci il suo borsone al più presto, da quando era assolutamente certo che quello sarebbe stato il suo bagno nei prossimi mesi. Poi andò in cucina, sgomberò il bancone e il tavolo. Tirò fuori tutte le cose che Louis preferiva: bacon, prosciutto, uova, patate e gli ingredienti per preparare i waffle. 

Cucinare era una cosa che Harry sapeva fare bene e sapeva quanto facesse sciogliere Louis. Tirò fuori tutto il necessario possibile per un brunch last-minute, mettendo insieme anche un paio di Bloody Mary per il cocktail di Louis.

Come un dito che sfiora le corde di una chitarra, la spina dorsale di Harry si irrigidì nel momento in cui sentì Louis aprire la porta della loro camera da letto. Si era preparato per tutta la mattina, sapendo che Louis sarebbe uscito in qualsiasi momento e avrebbe chiesto a Harry di andarsene. Ma non lo fece. Quindi quando sentì i suoi passi leggeri percorrere il corridoio, cercò di prepararsi a quello che sarebbe successo di conseguenza, sapendo che avrebbe continuato a provare. A qualunque costo.

Louis girò l’angolo, una delle magliette troppo larghe di Harry metà appoggiata sulle sue spalle. Harry si morse il labbro per non iniziare a piangere a quella vista. Louis dormiva con le sue magliette solo quando erano lontani. Quando gli mancava. Harry voleva mettersi in ginocchio ancora una volta e gridare a Louis che lui fosse lì, esattamente di fronte a lui e che non avesse bisogno di sentire la sua mancanza. Ma non lo fece. Lui sapeva perché mancasse a Louis. Sapeva che non fosse quell’Harry a mancargli, ma il vecchio Harry. l’Harry prima che mandasse tutto a puttane. 

Invece di perdere la ragione e di mettersi a gridare in vano, si girò verso la friggitrice e provò a parlare, con la voce che si spezzò solo una volta. “Buongiorno. Hai fame?”

Louis non rispose, si sedette semplicemente al tavolo della cucina. Ma era sufficiente. Harry gli versò una tazza di tè e finì di girare le ultime salsicce. Impiattò il suo cibo con estrema cura e con entusiasmo, tirando fuori uno dei Bloody Mary dal frigorifero, posizionando il tutto di fronte a Louis senza dire una parola.

Louis non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo.

Harry, invece, non poteva fare altro. Era sempre stato così. Perfino nei momenti più inconvenienti, quando le telecamere erano accese e lui sapeva che altri giornalisti o fan dallo sguardo attento avrebbero rivisto il video più volte, facendo un esame minuzioso, Harry semplicemente non poteva impedire ai propri occhi di non dirigersi verso Louis. Le cose andavano così. Lo guardò lanciare un’occhiata verso il piatto pieno di cibo, prendere il cocktail decorato in modo ingegnoso e leccarsi le labbra per il profumo del suo tè, fatto come piace a lui.

Non smise di guardarlo finché Louis non afferrò la forchetta e prese un boccone. Dopo, facendo una preghiera silenziosa di ringraziamento, Harry ritornò al cibo e si assicurò che tutto fosse spento. Si era preparato un piatto per sé stesso e lo aveva lasciato all’interno del microonde per tenerlo caldo. Aveva pensato di tirarlo fuori e di rifugiarsi nel salotto o sul bancone per dare a Louis i suoi spazi. Ma solo il pensiero di lasciare Louis da solo lo spaventava a morte. Cosa avrebbe deciso di fare Louis se lo avesse lasciato solo?

Ancora, Harry sapeva che Louis non riuscisse più a guardarlo, così prese il suo piatto con una mano e iniziò a camminare verso il divano, la sua tazza di tè nell’altra.

Ma non percorse nemmeno mezzo corridoio che sentì la voce rauca di Louis chiedergli debolmente, “non mangi qui?” E gli occhi di Harry schizzarono verso di lui, giusto in tempo per vederlo deglutire con fatica prima di aggiungere, “con me?”

E che cazzo Harry avrebbe sicuramente mangiato con Louis. Ovviamente! Stava annuendo anche mentre sbatté contro il proprio tallone, il tè fuoriuscì dal bordo della tazza e bagnandogli mano. Ma non gli importava, mentre tirò fuori la sedia di fronte a Louis, appoggiò il piatto sul tavolo e si sedette. 

Harry iniziò a piangere, mentre osservò Louis impallidire e guardare velocemente verso il piatto, inserendo il cibo nella sua bocca con foga nascondendo il fatto che avesse, infatti, guardato Harry. Ma cercò di ricacciare via le lacrime, mordendosi le labbra mentre asciugò la mano dalle gocce di tè. 

Il silenzio tra di loro non era confortevole, Harry guardò Louis da più vicino, assaporando la gioia nel vedere Louis gustarsi la propria colazione. Aveva decisamente perso peso e lui lo sapeva perché non aveva mangiato per tutto il mese che avevano passato distanti. Sapeva che questo brunch fosse molto probabilmente il primo vero pasto che faceva da quella notte…

Harry aveva voglia di vomitare.

Non ne ebbe l’occasione, perché Louis si schiarì la voce e lo guardò, ansioso, mentre chiuse gli occhi di proposito, chiaramente preparandosi a dire qualcosa.

Harry era pronto. Se Louis lo avesse cacciato, avrebbe semplicemente dormito in macchina. Se Louis avesse voluto andarsene, allora Harry l’avrebbe seguito. Non avrebbero risolto nulla se non fossero restati insieme. Harry ne era certo.

Ma Louis non disse nulla. Invece, finì il suo tè, prese l’ultimo boccone di bacon e pasticcio di patate e poi iniziò a bere il suo Bloody Mary.

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo temporaneo. Non sapeva se Louis avesse deciso di non dire niente sui suoi piani o se semplicemente ancora non ne avesse uno. Ma ogni secondo che Harry avesse passato lì, con Louis, era un passo verso il risolvere la situazione.

Harry non finì di mangiare. Aveva la nausea da cinque settimane ormai. Aveva perso peso anche lui, ma non importava. L’unica cosa importante era Louis.

E all’improvviso, guardando la sua persona preferita sulla terra prendere dei sorsi in modo delicato dal suo Bloody Mary piccante, Harry si ricordò di un altro brunch, proprio lì in realtà, quando ne preparò due per entrambi dopo una notte fuori. Era un fantastico ricordo, in realtà. Andarono ad una festa, la tipica festa dove Louis era al centro dell’attenzione e Harry era soltanto felice di stare nella sua orbita. Aveva bevuto un po’ troppi shots e poi altri ancora, dovettero chiamare un taxi per tornare a casa. Harry non dimenticherà mai quanto Louis fosse coccolo e allo stesso tempo malizioso, seduto sul suo grembo durante il viaggio di ritorno. Così birichino che lo supplicò letteralmente di indossare il suo costume di Halloween da Miley Cyrus a letto quella notte. Fu il ricordo di Harry con ancora indosso quegli stivali e i capelli raccolti in codini disordinati seduto intorno al tavolo della cucina il giorno seguente che lo fece sentire male di nuovo. Male perché quello era un bel ricordo e ora sarebbe stato sempre legato a quest’altro. Questo ricordo qui, di Louis che sorseggia un altro Bloody Mary sul loro tavolo, invece di quel sorriso splendente e di quella risata gioiosa che Harry aveva ricevuto quella mattina. Louis non riusciva nemmeno più a guardarlo.

Quando Louis finì il suo drink, si sedettero uno di fronte all’altro e dopo un decennio a vivere insieme, ad essere migliori amici e amanti, Harry sapeva che Louis stesse cercando di nuovo di dire qualcosa.

Harry strinse con i palmi i propri jeans sotto al tavolo in preparazione.

“Grazie per la colazione,” sussurrò Louis, osservando tristemente il suo piatto quasi vuoto.

Harry annuì, adesso facendo scorrere i suoi palmi lungo le proprie cosce, un tallone che rimbalzava sul pavimento della cucina. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, poteva gestirlo. Harry poteva gestirlo. E avrebbe trovato un modo. Avrebbe trovato un modo per restare. Per risolvere tutto.

Louis succhiò il labbro inferiore e Harry seppe istintivamente che stesse combattendo contro le proprie lacrime. Ma anche Harry. Ormai l’unica cosa che facevano era piangere. Ma andava bene così. Sarebbe andato bene. Harry l’avrebbe fatto andare bene.

Louis prese un respiro profondo e spinse la sedia indietro, alzandosi, ancora non guardando Harry, ma fissando tutto il resto intorno a lui.

“Penso… ho bisogno di uscire…”

Harry si mise immediatamente in piedi. “Verrò con te,” sentì uscire dalla sua bocca.

Louis cominciò ad avviarsi, gli occhi schizzarono con terrore verso Harry per mezzo secondo prima di fissarsi verso qualcosa alla sua sinistra, mentre scosse la testa.

“Sto solo andando a fare un giro in macchina, tutto qui. Devo uscire. Ho bisogno di pensare un po’,” Louis stava borbottando, facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli. 

Ma Harry annuì, volendolo portare dove lui desiderasse. “Si, va bene. Verrò anche io. Lasciami mettere via il cibo.” Stava già raccogliendo i piatti sporchi. 

“No, Harry,” disse Louis fermamente. 

Harry. Louis l’aveva chiamato Harry. Non lo chiamava mai così. Non finché non fossero davanti alle telecamere.

Non riuscì a non guardarlo con occhi tristi e pieni di emozioni. “Ma, potrei solo… guiderò. Resterò in silenzio per tutto il tempo.” Lo avrebbe fatto, in un qualche modo. Avrebbe trovato un modo per non parlare affatto, mai più, se questo fosse stato ciò che Louis desiderava. “Tu dimmi solo dove e io andrò. Tu devi solo sederti e rilassarti per tutta la durata del viaggio.”

Louis si morse il labbro e chiuse lentamente gli occhi, provando a non dire niente o provando a farlo, Harry non poteva saperlo. “Ho bisogno di restare solo per un po’, tutto qui.” Disse Louis velocemente e non del tutto convinto. 

Harry tirò un brusco ed esausto respiro. I piatti che lui ancora teneva in mano fecero un rumore assordante contro il tavolo, mentre si piegò un po’ in avanti, sconfitto. Ma non avrebbe fatto nessuna scenata. Non voleva creare un litigio. Se Louis fosse andato via andato, beh, dopo, forse sarebbe rimasto. Ed aspettare. Ma il suo cervello, il suo cervello gli gridò, “e se non tornerà più?”

Louis doveva aver capito come si sentisse Harry, poteva ancora leggergli nella mente. E anche se non gli doveva niente, ammorbidì la voce quando gli rispose velocemente, “tornerò indietro.”

Gli occhi di Harry si schiusero di scatto, già lottando contro le lacrime ma pieni di sorpresa e speranza.

Louis stava annuendo. “Lo farò. Solo… dammi qualche ora. Ho bisogno di… di pensare.”

Anche Harry annuì. Lo spaventò, lo terrorizzò davvero. Ma Louis aveva bisogno di qualcosa e lui glielo avrebbe dato, avrebbe cercato di farlo con un sorriso.

Così Louis uscì e Harry pulì. E si agitò. E camminò avanti e indietro. Sua madre lo chiamò, ma lui era troppo teso per rispondere. Lei lo stava controllando, così gli rispose scrivendole per messaggio un veloce ok, ma nient’altro. L’avrebbe richiamata presto. Nel momento in cui il suo cuore non si fosse trovato nella sua gola.

Dopo cinque ore, le cinque ore più lunghe della sua vita, sentì Louis spegnere il motore dell’auto. Harry avrebbe dovuto davvero fare qualche passo indietro, perché corse letteralmente verso la porta, pronto a lanciarsi per aprirla e stringere Louis per sempre. Era piuttosto agitato, mentre cercò di retrocedere verso il divano quando Louis aprì la porta.

Erano lì, Louis con una mano sulla maniglia, Harry con una appoggiata sul divano e fissandosi per un momento a vicenda con occhi spalancati, prima che Louis tossì ed entrò completamente.

Sembrava stanco. Persino peggio di quanto lo fosse quella mattina, ma Harry non disse altro che un “ciao”, veloce, cercando il più possibile di non suonare come se avesse passato le ultime cinque ore con la paura di non poter più vedere il suo Louis.

“Ciao,” rispose Louis, mentre faceva cadere le proprie chiavi dentro alla ciotola. Aveva anche due borse tra le mani. Da Flower Garden, il ristorante giapponese take-away preferito di entrmbi. Senza alcuna spiegazione in merito, camminò verso il bancone della cucina e posò le buste, poi cominciò a svuotarle lentamente.

Harry voleva stringere le sue mani, piangere e chiedere a Louis dove fosse stato tutto il giorno, ma non lo fece. Non gli doveva niente oltre a tornare da lui, come aveva promesso. E l’ha fatto. L’aveva fatto.

Harry allungò le braccia oltre Louis e tirò fuori un piatto per lui, poi prese una birra dal frigo e l’aprì. 

Ma Louis ignorò il piatto, scegliendo la scatola dei noodle e la birra, raggiungendo il loro salotto, accendendo la televisione a schermo piatto prima di sedersi con le gambe incrociate per mangiare la sua cena.

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Louis era a casa. Era ritornato a casa. Questo era tutto ciò che contava. Così si avviò velocemente fuori dalla cucina per raggiungere il salotto e a unirsi con Louis sul divano, sedendosi sul lato opposto per dargli più spazio possibile.

Louis osservò velocemente Harry non appena si sedette. “Ce n’è abbastanza anche per te,” disse debolmente.

Le sopracciglia di Harry si alzarono. Non se lo aspettava. Non dopo tutto quello che stava succedendo.

“Si?” Sussurrò, fissandolo Louis in modo affettuoso e speranzoso, i cui occhi erano vuoti e distanti, mentre seguivano una partita di calcio attraverso lo schermo della tv. 

Louis annuì, ma non disse nulla.

Con un piccolo sorriso, Harry ritornò verso la cucina, usando un piatto e aprì le quattro scatole che rimanevano, ancora chiuse. E wow. Louis si era assicurato che niente di quello presente in quelle scatole fossero cose che Harry avrebbe mangiato. La prima era pieno di gamberetti fritti. Nella seconda c’era una bistecca al pepe. Nella terza c’era del riso con pollo fritto e la quarta era piena fino all’orlo di ogni tipo di salsa che Harry odiasse.

Harry si accigliò, all’improvviso rattristato. Era stato tutto strategico. Pianificato. Era completamente vegetariano da ormai quattro anni. Aveva pure considerato di diventare vegano per un po’ e Louis lo aveva supportato. Ma qui, di fronte a lui, c’era una pletora di cose sul menu del Flower Garden che Louis sapeva assolutamente che Harry non sarebbe mai stato in grado di mangiare. E poi, all’improvviso, dovette combattere contro un sorriso. Louis aveva rifiutato il piatto, scegliendo di mangiare direttamente dalle scatole del take-away anche se questo avrebbe infastidito Harry. E si era deliberatamente assicurato di ordinare e offrirgli cibo che lui avrebbe voluto. Louis aveva definitivamente organizzato una vendetta. Una perfida, cattiva e infantile vendetta. E questo diede speranza ad Harry. Gli aveva dato sicuramente una speranza. La voglia di vendetta era un emozione. Come l’amore. E la scorsa notte e poi stamattina, era quasi sembrato che Louis non provasse più alcuna emozione nei confronti di Harry. Ma qui c’era una prova evidente che qualcosa provasse. E finché Louis avesse provato anche una sola emozione nei suoi confronti, allora Harry avrebbe avuto qualcosa su cui lavorare. Anche se quella in questione fosse stata la voglia vendetta. Harry poteva lavorarci su.

Combattendo contro un piccolo sorriso, Harry richiuse le scatole e in cambio afferrò una banana dal bancone prima di tornare verso il divano da Louis.

Louis, d’altra parte, aveva un’espressione impassibile quando si sedette di nuovo. Ma, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio mentre guardavano la partita, sembrò che non potesse più resistere. “Non ti va il giapponese?”

E Harry potette quasi sentire il tono di voce beffardo di Louis. Era così dannatamente bello. Scosse solamente la testa, gli occhi fissi sulla partita. Harry poteva lavorare con questo. Poteva.

Passò qualche ora, Louis si coricò lentamente sul divano. Harry si alzò un paio di volte, per fare la lavatrice e per mettere via i resti della cena di Louis. Ma era sempre tornato a sedersi di fianco a lui sul divano. 

Finalmente, verso le otto di sera, Louis sbadigliò e si alzò. Senza guardare dalla sua parte, si rivolse a lui. “Dimmi perché.”

Il sangue nelle sue vene si congelò. “Perché?”

Louis annuì, il suo mento ben definito mentre si sporse verso di lui. “C’è sempre un perché. Qualsiasi esso sia.”

Harry era perso. Qualsiasi cosa Louis avesse avuto bisogno, lui lo avrebbe fatto. Ma non c’era un vero perché. Era fuori di sé. E solo. Quindi questo è ciò che gli disse. 

Louis chinò la testa, ascoltandolo mentre strinse il bordo del divano, le sue spalle ben dritte. “Perché ti sentivi solo?” Chiese duramente. “Viviamo insieme, cazzo,” sputò, ancora non guardando nella sua direzione. 

Harry pianse. Suonava davvero assurdo in quel momento, ma al tempo si sentiva un po’ trascurato. Così gli disse anche questo.

Louis si girò improvvisamente verso di lui. “Trascurato?” Sibilò. “Tu ti sentivi trascurato? Da me?”

Harry si incupì e annuì. Era orribile, lo sapeva. Poteva tranquillamente sembrare che stesse incolpando Louis. Ma non era vero. “Questo riguarda me e me soltanto e lo so,” si affrettò a rispondere. “Ero triste per me stesso e sono stato egoista…” Harry deglutì. Non era difficile insultare sé stesso. Era difficile continuare a parlare mentre Louis lo stava guardando con disgusto. 

“Stai zitto,” Louis sussurrò. “Stai zitto.”

Harry lo fece. Rimase seduto, aspettando, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia mentre abbracciava sé stesso, guardando Louis attentamente.

Harry ricordò subito il loro primo litigio. Era stato durante il loro primo tour, il tour di X-Factor. Avevano vissuto fuori dal bus e dalle camere d’hotel per giorni, lui e Lou dormivano insieme ogni notte, ma entrambi dovettero subirsi il discorso dal management, della crew e persino di Liam così tante volte che non erano riusciti a contarle. Alla fine Louis si arrese, provando a far ragionare Harry dicendogli che forse avevano ragione e che loro avrebbero dovuto rallentare un po’, prendere un po’ di spazio, prendersi una pausa. 

Harry non aveva urlato. Non aveva nemmeno discusso. Invece restò in silenzio. Non si era mai innamorato prima di Lou. Non aveva nemmeno mai avuto un migliore amico come Lou. Semplicemente non aveva senso per lui non passare tutto il tempo a disposizione con Lou. Quindi quel giorno, quando Louis si era schierato contro di lui nei suoi pantaloni con il risvolto, le bretelle, tutto cresciuto, maturo e dopo aver suggerito di iniziare a dormire separati, tutto ciò che Harry potesse pensare era che Lou si fosse stancato di lui. Questo gli spezzò il cuore. Aveva girato i tacchi e se n’era andato da Louis, perché non sapeva cos’altro fare. Perché guardare un Louis che non lo voleva lo stava uccidendo. 

Ovviamente, in quel momento, Louis corse verso di lui, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio soffocante, ritirando tutto e implorando il suo perdono mentre baciava Harry senza un motivo apparente.

Non c’era alcuna possibilità in quel momento che potesse riviverlo.  
Harry guardò Louis, quegli occhi blu che amava così tanto erano chiusi per la rabbia o per la frustrazione o per la tristezza.

“Mi stai dicendo,” disse finalmente Louis a denti stretti, “che mi hai tradito, dopo dieci fottuti anni insieme… lavorando insieme… vivendo insieme… dormendo insieme… facendo praticamente quasi ogni cosa insieme… perché tu ti sentivi solo e trascurato?” 

Harry nascose il viso tra le mani. Lou furioso, il suo tono di voce derisorio. Dieci anni insieme. Dieci magnifici, complicati, fantastici anni. E non si separarono mai, nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno una volta. Fino adesso. “No,” Harry mormorò attraverso la propria mano e le proprie lacrime. “No, è successo perché ero così ubriaco e fatto che non ero in me. Davvero. Ricordo a malapena quella notte.”

Harry lasciò il proprio peso sulla fodera del divano e alzò lo sguardo per vedere Lou girato questa volta verso di lui, occhi blu scuro che lo scrutavano.

“Stai dicendo… che… che chiunque fosse… ti ha violentato? Tutto questo è successo senza il tuo consenso?” Chiese Louis con voce tremolante. 

E cazzo, Harry desiderava davvero poter dire di si. Davvero, per quel barlume di preoccupazione negli occhi di Louis. Preoccupazione che aveva sempre avuto per lui. Quella preoccupazione che aveva sempre significato amore. Ma Harry non poteva. Non si ricordava molto, ma si ricordava di aver flirtato. Si ricordava di aver lasciato che le cose succedessero. Tutto in flash, in pezzi e con un grande buco tra qualche bacio sul suo collo e una mano che vagava ovunque, per poi realizzare che la bocca di un altro uomo stesse succhiando sul suo cazzo. 

Harry si morse le labbra, sapendo di non dover guardare gli occhi di Louis mentre stava mettendo le cose in chiaro. Lui non voleva davvero guardare quel barlume di preoccupazione che veniva ancora una volta rimpiazzato dal vuoto presente nelle ore precedenti. Ma non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Lo doveva a Louis. Doveva tutto a Louis. Scosse la testa. “Ho lasciato che le cose andassero troppo avanti, Lou,” disse Harry con voce roca, le lacrime scendevano liberamente lungo le sue guance mentre parlò, “stavo flirtando per alimentare il mio ego. E ho lasciato che le cose andassero troppo avanti perché ero ubriaco e fatto.”

Guardare morire quel barlume dietro i bellissimi occhi azzurri di Louis fu una visione tanto orribile quanto Harry si aspettasse. Una volte che se ne andò, Louis distolse velocemente lo sguardo ancora una volta.

“Vaffanculo, Harry,” sussurrò Louis prima di alzarsi dal divano e camminare lungo il corridoio con furia, sbattendo la porta della loro camera da letto dietro di sé così violentemente che il quadro che avevano comprato a Belize cadde sul pavimento. 

Harry si lasciò andare ad un pianto per qualche minuto, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia mentre rimaneva seduto sul divano e cercava disperatamente di non pensare a quella notte e a cosa avesse fatto. Invece, pensò a tutte le volte che Louis si fosse arrabbiato con lui in quegli anni. Erano state tante, dopo tutto. Louis si era arrabbiato con Harry quando gli era cresciuta la barba per la prima volta e quasi per tutte quelle seguenti. Louis si arrabbiava quando Harry flirtava un po’ troppo - ogni singola volta, onestamente. Ma non gli aveva mai detto “vaffanculo” prima d’ora. Mai. 

Era anche vero che Harry non aveva nemmeno mai fatto sesso con nessun altro eccetto Louis prima di all’ora. Quindi si meritava una montagna di “vaffanculo” da lui. In realtà si meritava che lo lasciasse e non tornasse più. 

Con quella realtà troppo pesante e troppo reale da affrontare, Harry si alzò e camminò verso l’opera d’arte caduta. L’aveva scelta lui. In realtà aveva scelto tutte le opere d’arte presenti in quella casa. Louis non si era mai interessato alle cose che potessero essere appese sui loro muri. A Louis interessava il gusto del suo tè, la consistenza del suo pasticcio, la morbidezza delle loro lenzuola e dei loro asciugamani… ma ha sempre lasciato che Harry si preoccupasse per cose come i colori dei cuscini e il design dei loro piatti. 

Harry corse verso il lavello della cucina giusto in tempo per vomitarci dentro. Perché, dopo un mese separati, dopo Louis che gli dice di non volerlo più amare e quasi camminando verso la porta per andarsene, il pensiero del suo “vaffanculo” e del suo non fregarsene minimamente dell’opera d’arte l’ha portato finalmente a vomitare? 

Harry fece scorrere l’acqua nel lavello e azionò il tritarifiuti per essere più sicuro. Poi versò un po’ di candeggina prima di camminare solennemente verso il bagno per lavare la bocca e i denti. Per la seconda notte consecutiva, Harry si preparò per andare a letto nel bagno degli ospiti. Non poteva nemmeno andare a recuperare il suo borsone dalla macchina. Non poteva richiamare sua madre. Aveva bisogno di dormire, dato che era passate quasi 48 ore dal suo ultimo riposino. Ma… Louis stava dormendo nel loro letto… da solo. E Harry voleva solo andare là e rannicchiarsi di fianco a lui.

Invece, abbattuto e miserabile, si avviò verso il divano ancora una volta. Si, avevano una stanza degli ospiti. E si, sarebbe stata una dormita decisamente migliore, ma Harry non si meritava una bella notte di sonno. Ciò che si meritava era che Louis scappasse da quella casa mentre lui dormiva. Finché ci fosse stata una sola possibilità che tutto quello sarebbe potuto succedere davvero, Harry avrebbe dormito sul divano.


	2. Mercoledì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis permette ad Harry di restare. Harry ci prova.

Durante la notte Harry dormì solo per qualche minuto. Forse un’ora e mezza, prima che il sole risorgesse e che la luce del mattino illuminasse la loro cucina. Strofinò i propri occhi, iniettati di sangue e dolorosi per la stanchezza, mentre si sedette sul divano. Era ancora giovane, ma due notti su di esso gli procurarono dolori alla schiena. Anche se era o.k., tutto quello stranamente lo fece sentire vivo e sveglio. E, come lo stronzo drammatico qual era, sentì di meritarselo. Louis non lo avrebbe mai preso a calci, quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto farlo, così ci pensò il divano per lui.

Harry sentì i leggeri scricchioli della porta della loro camera e si sorprese. Lanciò uno sguardo verso l’orologio. Erano a malapena le sei del mattino. Louis non si svegliava mai prima delle otto, a meno che non fosse obbligato. Imbarazzato dal farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, Harry fece scorrere la mano tra i capelli unti in modo nervoso e guardò Louis camminare lentamente nel loro soggiorno, completamente vestito con indosso una giacca. La sua mano era già nella ciotola delle chiavi, ovviamente cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile, quando notò Harry seduto sul divano che lo guardava. 

Si congelarono entrambi, osservandosi silenziosamente a vicenda, gli occhi blu di Louis spalancati e un po’ incolpa per esser stato scoperto. Alla fine, Harry dovette chiedere. 

“Dove stai andando, Lou?” E la sua voce fuoriuscì rauca e tremenda, suonando senza fiato e malata, probabilmente per aver vomitato la notte precedente e per aver pianto durante quelle cinque settimane. Si schiarì la voce e riprovò. “Dove stai andando?”

Le spalle di Louis si ingobbirono per un solo secondo, mentre si guardò i piedi. Ma dopo un po’, si raddrizzò, chiaramente rafforzando la propria determinazione. “Solo un giro in macchina,” disse con una finta sicurezza, guardando qualcosa oltre alle spalle di Harry.

Harry tossì di nuovo e si alzò, i suoi jeans modellavano in modo divertente il suo sedere. Li stava indossando da tre giorni. “Posso portarti io?” E si grattò una palpebra stanca, chiedendosi se Louis glielo avrebbe permesso davvero. Lo dubitava.

Ma Lou stava già scuotendo la testa. Sembrava stanco tanto quanto lo era Harry. “No. Ho bisogno di stare da solo. Pensare.”

Harry non voleva lasciarglielo fare, ma non voleva nemmeno impedirglielo. Qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno, glielo avrebbe dato. Ma Louis che se ne andava di nuovo non avrebbe risolto niente, vero?

“Lou, possiamo parlare?” Chiese, la sua voce di nuovo roca e triste. Non gli importava. “Abbiamo bisogno di parlarne.”

La testa di Louis si sollevò bruscamente e per un momento, i suoi occhi profondi incontrarono quelli di Harry, c’era odio in essi. E lui si sentì come se fosse stato colpito. Ma un secondo dopo, distolse lo sguardo di nuovo, adesso prendendo le chiavi velocemente e fissando duramente la loro porta d’ingresso.

“Abbiamo parlato. E non è cambiato niente.” Disse Louis, la sua voce piena di rabbia. 

Harry annuì. “Dobbiamo continuare a farlo. Più parliamo e più potremmo lavorarci su.” Sapeva di aver ragione. Finché Louis gli parlava, non era ancora finita.

Ma Louis rise veementemente. “Lavorarci su? Perché dovrei?” E posizionò di nuovo i propri occhi verso Harry, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. “Io non ho fatto niente di sbagliato. Perché dovrei lavorarci su? Tu mi hai detto di restare, di non buttarti fuori e questo è quello che ho fatto. Hai detto che poi avresti fatto tutto il resto, giusto?”

Harry stava annuendo di nuovo, facendo qualche passo verso Louis, le sue mani strette una all’altra. “Lo farò. Si. Lo farò, Lou. Lo giuro. Ma non poi continuare ad andartene. Questo non è restare.”

Louis continuò a lanciargli delle occhiatacce, la sua rabbia stava chiaramente aumentando, i suoi occhi stretti in piccole fessure. Harry poté quasi vedere il suo cervello lavorare per trovare una risposta. E questo era un bene. Stavano parlando. Questa era esattamente ciò che dovevano fare.

“Cosa avresti fatto, Hazza?” Chiese Louis debolmente e sarebbe potuto suonare calmo se Harry non lo conoscesse meglio di chiunque altro sul pianeta. Invece suonava piena di dolore, sarcastica e vuota. 

Harry scosse la testa, non capendo pienamente, sperò, ma abbastanza sicuro invece di aver capito bene. “Cosa avrei fatto? Riguardo a…” ma non riuscì a terminare la domanda prima che Louis gli lanciò di nuovo un’occhiataccia.

“Si. Se io avessi scopato con un altro e fossi corso da te piangendo, implorando perdono, cos’avresti fatto?”

E Harry avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, davvero. Perché non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo? Colpì Harry così duramente e dritto nello stomaco. Perché non è che non ci avesse mai pensato. Lo aveva fatto. Assolutamente. E sapeva che tra i due, Louis era probabilmente il più propenso a perdonare. Il più propenso ad avere il coraggio di passarci sopra. 

“Morto.” Disse Harry, le lacrime già scorrevano lungo la guancia, le sue dita adesso pizzicavano la fronte per punizione. “Sarei fottutamente morto, Lou.” Sapevano entrambi che fosse vero. Harry aveva un cuore fragile come un palloncino, grande, leggero e facilmente danneggiabile. Louis era stato così attento con quel palloncino per così tanto. Ed ecco perché Harry era ancora così aperto e ottimista, lo sapeva. Cazzo se lo sapeva. 

Guardò Louis, il quale abbassò la testa alle sue parole e sentì le lacrime scendere lungo il proprio viso. Lui non era stato così attento con il suo cuore, lo sapeva. Louis aveva un cuore così grande e così pieno di persone, lasciando comunque la parte più grande ad Harry.

“So che lo avresti fatto,” disse finalmente Louis, la sua voce si ruppe mentre parlò. 

E Harry quasi scattò verso di lui quando capì che stesse piangendo. Vaffanculo alla vita e a tutto il resto. Non sarebbe stato in grado di sopravvivere a questo. Non quando era lui ad aver fatto piangere Louis in quel modo.

Louis tirò su col naso e strofinò con la mano con cui non teneva le chiavi il proprio viso. “Non saresti stato in grado di gestirlo. Non mi avresti mai perdonato.”

Harry poté sentire la rabbia nella sua voce. Non aveva mai dubitato davvero il suo amore o la sua fedeltà. Era deciso e sicuro in un modo che Harry ammirava e a cui si era aggrappato, dal primo giorno. Louis era tutto fuorché volubile, fuorché disonesto. Era tutto ciò che Harry avesse mai voluto in un partner. Nella propria anima gemella. E ciò che rese il tutto ancora più fantastico era che Lou lo faceva con naturalezza. Era solo sé stesso. E Harry sapeva, senza dubbio, che Louis avrebbe continuato ad essere onesto e vero anche senza di lui.

Senza Harry. Ma non ci sarebbe mai stato un Louis senza Harry. Vero? Non poteva nemmeno immaginarlo. Se c’era una cosa di cui fosse pienamente sicuro, era che non ci sarebbe mai stato un Harry senza Louis.

La sua bocca era già aperta e stava singhiozzando tra le proprie parole. “Penso che l’avrei fatto, Lou. So che suona debole ed egoista adesso, ma penso proprio che l’avrei fatto. Tu sei il mio tutto. Penso che avrei avuto dei problemi…” e la sua voce si ruppe prima di poter finire la frase, ma ci provò lo stesso. “Sapendo… pensando a te… e… qualcun altro.” Gli occhi di Harry si chiusero involontariamente al solo pensiero. Prese un breve respiro prima di continuare. “Penso che mi avrebbe quasi ucciso nel vero senso della parola. Ma… tu sei la mia vita. E… non voglio vivere senza di te.”

Louis rimase in silenzio per tutta la durata del suo discorso, l’unica emozione che mostrò attraverso le proprie mani era il far rimbalzare le chiavi in esse. Ma Harry aveva finito e prese un grande respiro ansimando, provando a smettere di blaterare. Gli occhi blu di Louis, adesso asciutti, lo fissavano distante. Più lontano dei pochi passi che li separavano. 

“Hai finito? Hai detto tu queste cazzate, Hazza. Sei tu che le hai dette, ma non ci credi davvero, giusto?”

Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Louis non glielo permise, parlando per primo.

“Perché non sei tu quello che sta morendo, giusto? Non sei tu che resta sveglio ogni notte sapendo che ho toccato un altro. Che gli ho permesso di toccarmi. Baciarmi. Che gli li ho permesso di assaggiarmi. Gli ho permesso di vedere la mia faccia mentre venivo…”

Harry sussultò e barcollò a quelle parole. “Non l’ho fatto! Lo giuro, Lou! Lui non l’ha vista! L’ho fermato!”

Louis serrò i denti mentre fece una smorfia, le sue parole cupe e pungenti quando parlò, alzando la voce di mezza ottava. “Perché dovrei crederti?”

Ma Harry era già più avanti di lui. “Perché dovrei mentirti su questo, Lou?” Fece scorrere di nuovo le mani tra i capelli, supplicando. “Sono venuto direttamente a casa e te l’ho detto. Mi hai visto! Ero un fottuto disastro. Perché avrei dovuto anche solo dirti che fosse successo se poi ti avrei mentito su una parte di esso? Huh? Perché non mentire sulla dannata cosa in generale? Perché avrei dovuto anche solo dirtelo?” 

Ma le parole di Harry provocarono qualcosa dentro Louis e seppe istintivamente di aver fatto un errore. Louis non si era mai arrabbiato, davvero arrabbiato, con Harry, mai. Mai. Non come si arrabbiava con gli atri. Ma quei giorni erano apparentemente finiti. La spina dorsale di Louis scattò verso l’alto e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Qualche secondo dopo, lanciò le chiavi alla porta d’ingresso e diede un calcio al tavolo di fianco a lui con tutta forza che possedevano le sue gambe.

“Perché cazzo l’hai fatto, Hazza?” Lou gridò, i piedi del tavolo si ruppero nel punto in cui i suoi calci lo avevano colpito. La parte sopra venne scossa come Harry e la ciotola che custodiva ancora le sue chiavi scivolò sul pavimento con uno schianto. Louis non sembrò minimamente accorgersene mentre afferrò la giacca dalle spalle con entrambe le mani e la strattonò con rabbia, gli occhi ardenti mentre lanciarono ad Harry delle calde e bianche frecce piene di rabbia. “Perché cazzo mi hai detto cosa fosse successo? Perché cazzo non mi hai mentito? Fingere! Lasciarmi continuare a vivere come prima, huh? In un mondo dove un fottuto perdente non ti avesse succhiato il cazzo?”

Harry era scioccato, spaventato e non poté fermarsi nel indietreggiare di qualche passo da Louis. Non che Louis avesse fatto un passo verso di lui, no. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ma… non poteva credere a quelle parole.

Harry cercò di ricomporsi, consapevole che Louis stesse aspettando una qualche risposta. Scosse la testa, la voce tremolante. “Non avrei potuto farlo, Lou. Non sarei riuscito a convivere con me stesso.”

Louis era pieno di rabbia, adesso e Harry l’aveva visto così solo un paio di volte prima. Anni fa. Ed era sempre stato un po’ allarmante. Era più spaventoso ora, comunque, perché non era qualche coglione della strada a averlo portato a questo punto. Questa volta, per la prima volta, era stato Harry a causarlo. 

“Vaffanculo, Harry! Vaffanculo!” Gridò Louis, il suo viso rosso e gli occhi gonfi. “Tutto riguarda sempre te! Hai fatto questo perché tu ti sentivi solo. L’hai fatto perché tu avevi bisogno di alimentare il tuo ego. Mi l'hai detto perché tu dovevi farlo. Adesso sei ancora qui perché tu non puoi vivere senza di me. Quando mai tutto questo riguarderà anche me?”

Harry tirò un brusco respiro. Le parole di Louis erano pugnalate. Pugnalate. Ma… ma non aveva torto. Eccetto per. Eccetto per…

“Questo riguarda te, Lou!” Pianse, le mani si allungarono quando inciampò, quasi ciecamente, verso l’amore della sua vita.

Louis si dileguò, sorpassando Harry per avvicinarsi al divano. Aveva cambiato i posti in pochi secondi. Harry si girò lentamente, così rotto, verso Lou. Ma non si sarebbe arreso. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Mai.

Harry prese un respiro profondo e fisso Louis, sperando che sentisse la verità nelle sue parole. “Riguarda sempre te. Ti amo. Così dannatamente tanto, Lou. Mi sentivo vuoto senza di te. Sono dovuto tornare e dirtelo perché ti meriti di meglio…”

Louis rise, la risata asciutta e priva di umorismo. “Meritare? Meritare?” E sembrò pazzo quando spalancò le proprie braccia, superbo e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo mentre fissò Harry incredulo. “Mi merito questo? Tutto questo, Hazza? Mi meritavo di essere tradito?”

Harry scosse la testa rapidamente, gli occhi spalancati. “No. No! Ovvio che no! No, amore, no…” e stava inciampando verso di lui di nuovo, volendolo stringere disperatamente.

Ma gli occhi di Louis lo guardarono torvo, di nuovo pugnali nel petto. “Non chiamarmi così, Harry.” Grugnì, la sua voce bassa e piena di minacce. 

Bastò per congelare Harry sul posto. Odio. Disprezzo. Finalmente. Era ciò che si meritava da Louis. E ora l’aveva ottenuto. E ora Harry poteva davvero morire. Avvolse le proprie braccia attorno a sé, mordendo il labbro inferiore e guardando il pavimento. Non poteva guardare il disprezzo dipinto negli occhi di Louis. Semplicemente non poteva. “Tu non ti meriti questo.” Disse, la sua voce bassa ed onesta, Harry non era del tutto sicuro di come potesse ancora stare in piedi. Vivere. Respirare. Ma lo stava facendo. Avrebbe continuato a fare tutto quello per Louis. Non si sarebbe arreso. “Tu ti meriti molto molto di più di questo. Più di me.” 

“Oh ma per favore,” Louis pianse, girandosi verso di Harry e spalancando di nuovo le proprie braccia. “Eccoci qua di nuovo! È il fottuto party della pietà di Harry Styles. Sono tutti invitati!”

E Harry ora stava piangendo piano, guardando Louis rivolgergli occhi canzonatori.

“Mettetevi tutti in fila!” Continuò Louis, la sua voce ancora alta. “Ci sarà un grande show. Nessuno piange in modo così bello come il dannato Harry Styles, chiedete a sua madre, la quale è sempre là a raccogliere i pezzi!” Louis stava sorridendo in modo maniacale, scoprendo i denti, i suoi occhi quasi privi di emozioni mentre si fissarono su Harry. “Ci sono i posti in prima fila se vi sbrigate, il tutto vi costerà solo il suo cazzo nella vostra bocca e ogni grammo d’amore che potete dargli!”

Harry singhiozzò, respirando a fatica e cadendo in ginocchio, colpendoli forti sul pavimento in legno massiccio mentre nascose il viso bagnato tra le mani. Perché non era morto? Perché il suo cuore non si era semplicemente arreso e smesso di battere? Louis non lo amava più, forse. Louis lo odiava. Come poteva essere ancora vivo?

Louis si zittì quando Harry si inginocchiò e singhiozzò. Doveva aprire gli occhi. E se Louis fosse corso via?

Ma non l’aveva fatto. Harry potè vedere come Louis sprofondò, abbattuto, crollando sul divano. Avvolse il proprio stomaco con le braccia esattamente come aveva fatto Harry. Poté vedere che anche il suo viso era crollato e che le lacrime stessero scendendo da quei bellissimi occhi blu come piccole cascate.

“Lou,” Harry singhiozzò, supplicando e gattonando verso di lui, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo ragazzo cautamente. Il suo unico ragazzo.

Lou non si irrigidì. Era debole. Senza vita. E questo fece si che Harry lo strinse ancora di più. Piansero in quel modo per chissà quanto tempo, le mani di Louis finalmente si strinsero attorno alla vita di Harry lentamente quando sussurrò per una dozzina di volte, “mi dispiace” e “così tanto.”

Dopo un po’, la voce rauca e vuota di Louis parlò di nuovo. “Non so se posso farlo, Hazza.” E tirò su col naso contro le spalle di Harry. “Questo non sono io. Questo non sei tu.”

Harry stava singhiozzando silenziosamente ma annuì in riposta. “Lo so. Questi non siamo affatto noi.” E poi baciò Louis sull’orecchio, il suo viso bagnò i capelli castani. “Ma lo saremo di nuovo. Lo giuro, Lou. Te lo giuro.”

Louis non disse niente ma prese un respiro profondo. E poi un altro.

Harry lo abbracciò più forte, premendo un altro bacio sulla sua tempia. Il suo cuore faceva male. Ma stava stringendo di nuovo il suo Louis e questo era tutto ciò importava. 

“Dovrei farlo anche io, H?” Chiese finalmente Louis, ancora respirando a fatica, le sue mani stringeva la maglietta di Harry. “Dovrei andare a trovare qualcuno con cui farlo? Infilare il mio pene nella sua bocca? Vedere se aiuta?”

E Harry serrò gli occhi di colpo, premendo il viso sulle spalle di Louis, provando a bloccare quelle parole… l’immagine che Louis aveva forzato nel suo cervello dolorante. Forse l’aveva detto per ferirlo. Forse era una domanda sincera. La risposta era però la stessa. “Non l’ho fatto per ferirti,” sussurrò Harry sulle spalle di Louis. “Lo giuro su Dio, Louis. Non avrei mai voluto ferirti.” 

Louis alzò le spalle, stringendo ancora di più la maglietta di Harry tra i pugni, rigirandosi tra le mani il tessuto. “L’hai fatto, però. Esattamente lo stesso.”

Harry stava annuendo, cercando un po’ d’aria mentre le sue lacrime scorrevano. 

“Forse dovrei,” continuò Lou, la sua voce calma e leggera, come se lo stesse contemplando. Forse se anche tu ti sentissi così, capiresti finalmente.”

Harry piagnucolò. “Lo capisco, amore. Davvero. Questo sta uccidendo anche me.”

La maggior parte delle persone avrebbe colpito Harry a quel punto. Qualsiasi altra persona l’avrebbe fatto. Ma Louis e Harry sono sempre stati diversi. Erano sempre stati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, sapendo come l’altro si sentisse dal primo momento che si sono conosciuti. È sempre stato più strano e inquietante che confortante.

Invece di colpirlo però, Louis lasciò la maglietta di Harry e si appoggiò all’indietro, uscendo dalle sue braccia. “Forse,” disse debolmente. “Forse pensi di saperlo. Forse puoi anche immaginarlo,” disse Louis piano, i suoi occhi blu si posarono verso il pavimento quando Harry lo guardò. “Ma non lo farai mai realmente, vero? Perché non puoi. Tu hai fatto questo a me, a quanto pare. Ma… non posso. E lo sappiamo bene entrambi.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa all’indietro. Era così vero. Era lui il debole tra i due. Quello che si spaventava, quello geloso, quello che aveva bisogno di continue certezze. Non Louis. Mai Louis.

Non poteva davvero credere a quello che stesse per uscire dalla sua bocca. “Se tu… se tu pensi di averne bisogno, Lou…” prese un respiro profondo. “Se pensi di aver bisogno di mostrami ciò che provi…” Harry provò a catturare gli occhi di Louis mentre lo disse. E lì… finalmente occhi blu che guardano occhi verdi. Solo qualche millimetro di distanza da dove le mani di Harry erano ancora appoggiate sui fianchi di Louis. “Penso di non poterti biasimare.”

Louis si alzò così velocemente che Harry venne quasi colpito sulla mandibola dalle sue ginocchia. 

“Sei così incasinato,” Louis ribolliva di rabbia, i suoi occhi blu stretti come piccole fessure e penetranti mentre guardò Harry come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Sei così incasinato!” Urlò e non si girò nemmeno a guardarlo quando si allungò verso le chiavi e sbattendo la porta, Harry cercò di prenderlo, ma fallì miseramente. Louis raggiunse il loro vialetto d’ingresso prima che lui potesse fare anche solo qualche passo sul loro portico. 

Harry rimase seduto là, per un’ora, nel freddo e completamente scalzo, con niente oltre alle sue lacrime sulla maglietta e sui jeans e l’aria invernale.

Louis se n’era andato. Harry non aveva idea se sarebbe mai ritornato.

Un’altra ora passò e Harry si alzò, intorpidito. Ritornò dentro, trovando le proprie chiavi sul pavimento e camminando verso l’auto per recuperare la sua ventiquattr’ore e il borsone che usò la notte che Louis lo sbatté fuori casa. Ritornò indietro, facendo del proprio meglio per aggiustare il tavolino che aveva rotto Louis e poi entrò dentro alla doccia del bagno degli ospiti. Non ci era entrato dalla notte prima. Harry non si stava lavando da nemmeno 60 secondi quando crollò verso le mattonelle fredde e singhiozzare come un bambino. Aveva rovinato tutto. Tutto.

Harry camminò avanti e indietro mentre cercava di decidere se chiamare Louis e pregarlo di tornare a casa, o solo lasciarlo stare e avere fede che l’avrebbe fatto. Aveva bloccato ogni tipo di pensiero, più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere, sul fatto che Louis fosse là fuori, in quel momento, cercando qualcun altro con cui stare per dimostrare ad Harry come stesse.

Alla fine, si alzò dal pavimento della doccia e si lavò, tre giorni di sudore e lacrime giù per lo scarico e poi si vestì con pantaloni da ginnastica neri e una morbida felpa grigia che l’aveva sempre fatto sentire meglio. In quel momento no.

Quando finalmente uscì dal bagno e guardò il proprio cellulare, notò due chiamate perse da sua madre e una da sua sorella. Quando Louis l’aveva sbattuto fuori di casa un mese prima, Harry aveva preferito prenotare una stanza d’albergo piuttosto che stare a casa della propria famiglia o di amici. In parte perché voleva rimanere da solo nella propria miseria; punire sé stesso quanto più possibile per quello che aveva fatto. Ma in parte era per l’imbarazzo che altre persone sapessero ciò che aveva fatto. Harry aveva tradito Louis. Semplicemente non era una cosa possibile. Erano stati insieme da sempre, raramente passando una notte separati per tutto quel tempo. Nessuno ci avrebbe creduto davvero. Nemmeno Harry ci credeva e l’aveva fatto lui.

Comunque, sua madre lo scoprì. Sua madre lo scoprì perché non le aveva risposto al telefono per due settimane di fila ed era raro che stessero più di due giorni senza parlarsi. Quando finalmente gli rispose, era perché lei gli aveva mandato dei messaggi pieni di panico e gli aveva lasciato dei messaggi nella segreteria, spaventandolo a morte, perché Louis, a quanto pare, le aveva risposto e le aveva detto solo un “chiedi a lui”, prima di riattaccare.

Harry aveva pianto come quando a sette anni era caduto dalla bicicletta, il sangue zampillava dalle sue ginocchia come una cascata. Era lo stesso pianto allarmante e pieno di paura che significava che le cose stessero facendo male ma più di quello, aveva paura di morire.

Sua madre, come sempre, era stata di supporto. Gli confessò che anche lei aveva tradito una volta. Tanto tempo fa. Lei disse, tristemente, che fosse comune. E quello era stato peggio. Che quello che aveva fatto Harry fosse considerato una cosa comune. Perché Harry e Louis erano tutto tranne quello. Lei disse che se Louis avesse amato Harry tanto quanto lei n’era sicura, l’avrebbe perdonato. E quello era stato troppo. Sua madre era sicura che Louis l’avrebbe fatto. Lei era disposta a perdonargli tutto. Anche di aver spezzato il cuore di Louis. E quello aveva fatto arrabbiare Harry. Come poteva perdonarlo? Harry si infuriò con lei. Amava Louis quasi quando amasse Harry, vero? Ma sapeva anche quanto Harry amasse Louis. Quindi si, lei poteva perdonarlo. E anche Louis, disse lei.

Gemma era tutta un’altra storia. Harry e Gemma non erano mai stati così uniti. Erano solo diversi. Gemma era intelligente, dolce e così capace. Quelle battute su Harry quando era il bambino che mangiava la colla erano più veri che il contrario. Era sempre stato il bambino strano con la mano nei pantaloni mentre danzava da solo nell’angolo. Aveva trovato un alleato nella musica e, onestamente, se non fosse stato bello, era sicuro che non sarebbe mai stato notato da nessuno eccetto come lo strano che era davvero.

Quando Gemma scoprì quello che aveva fatto Harry, fu tutto tranne che comprensiva. Era davvero infuriata con lui. Lo chiamò un fottuto pezzo di merda e lo spintonò. Lo fece sentire meglio. Gemma e Louis erano sempre stati un po’ simili, andando d’accordo come vecchi compagni di scuola. Ovviamente, Louis era così con tutti. Ma quando Gemma si calmò, gli disse qualcosa che gli si conficcò nella pelle. Gemma era stata tradita più di una volta. E, in quanto tale, era una specie di professionista nel campo.

“Ha distrutto tutta la fiducia, Ed,” gli disse una volta arrivati alla terza pinta, usando quel soprannome come quando erano piccoli. “Non si limita solo alla paura di un altro tradimento da parte tua. Fa si che ogni vostro ricordo venga reso una domanda. Il vostro primo appuntamento? Ci ripenserà su. Il vostro primo bacio? Si, anche quello. Prima volta che avete fatto sesso? Non riuscirà più letteralmente a pensare a quello, o, lo smonterà pezzo dopo pezzo e lo esaminerà, cercando i buchi mancanti.”

Harry aveva scosso la testa, gli occhi spalancati. “Ma perché? Quello è stato tanto tempo fa… sicuramente non tutto…” 

“Tutto,” Gemma gli assicurò. “L’hai fatto tu. Questo è ciò che hai fatto. Hai preso tutto ciò che avevate, ogni momento condiviso, ogni parola detta, l’hai scosso e fatto diventare falso. L’hai reso vuoto e privo di fondamenta. Hai preso tutto ciò credeva su di te, riguardo alla vostra relazione e l’hai fatto cadere. Hai fatto crollare la terra sotto ai suoi piedi. Le fondamenta. La base di ogni singola briciola d’amore che pensava avessi per lui e l’hai solo spezzato in piccoli pezzi.”

Quella rivelazione fu devastante. Ma Harry aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. Aveva bisogno di sapere cosa avesse fatto. Aveva bisogno di capire il danno che le proprie azioni avessero causato. E Gemma gli aveva dato delle informazioni preziose che significavano dover ricostruire le fondamenta distrutte in una sola notte.

Dopo essersi fatto un veloce panino, Harry richiamò sua madre. Lei voleva sapere solo come stesse andando. Quando Louis rispose finalmente ad una delle cento chiamate senza risposta di Harry e gli disse che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa così che potessero parlare, Harry mandò un messaggio sia a Gemma che a sua madre, facendoglielo sapere. Erano passati tre.

“Non bene,” le disse Harry, cercando di non piangere. Onestamente, era così stanco di farlo. “Mi odia.”  
“Sono sicura che questo non sia vero, amore,” gli disse sua madre dolcemente. “E’ solo arrabbiato ora.”

Harry annuì attraverso il cellulare. “Continua ad andarsene. Nel bel mezzo delle nostre conversazioni. Come possiamo risolverlo se continua ad andarsene?”

“Continua a tornare indietro, no?” Disse sua madre saggiamente. “Finché continua a tornare, significa che ti ama.”

Harry chiuse gli occhi prima di rispondere piano, “Cosa succede se non lo farà?”

Richiamò Gemma dopo quello. “Tu cosa cazzo gli hai detto?!” Gli urlò attraverso il telefono dopo che Harry gli disse di aver dato il permesso a Louis di tradirlo a sua volta. “Perché se così maledettamente stupido?!”

Harry tirò indietro un piccolo singhiozzo. Non piangere. No. “Mi ha detto che non avrei mai potuto capire a meno che non lo avesse fatto anche lui a me!” Harry pianse, confuso e spaventato. “Me lo merito, no?”

“Louis ha ragione. Sei un fottuto stronzo,” Gemma sibilò attraverso il telefono. “Non lo capisci, Ed. L’hai tradito. Gli hai fatto credere di voler qualcun altro. E poi gli dici di farlo a sua volta? Sei sicuro di volerlo risolvere? Sei sicuro che questo non sia il tuo modo per cercare di finirla completamente con Louis?”

E Harry era pieno di singhiozzi ora. Era davvero il più grande cretino sul fottuto piante terra. “Non lo intendevo in questo modo, Gem!” Pianse, crollando sul divano e cercando di tirare qualche ciocca di capelli, li stava tirando forte. “Non ho mai voluto che andasse a cercare qualcun altro, cazzo!”

Gemma, fortunatamente, non rise di lui nemmeno una volta. “Gesù Cristo, allora diglielo, fottuto coglione. Si sente non voluto. L’hai solo allontanato di più. Vai a risolvere questa situazione del cazzo!”

“Come?” Sussurrò Harry, le lacrime stavano già bagnando la sua felpa grigia. “Continuo a mandare tutto a puttane.”

Gemma sospirò. “Devi dimostrargli quanto lo vuoi. Quanto tutto questo non fosse perché non lo volessi. O perché volessi qualcun altro. Dimostragli che è lui e solo lui ciò che vuoi.”

Harry stava annuendo, anche se non aveva alcuna idea di come farlo. Erano sposati. Vivevano insieme. Da quasi dieci anni. Ogni singola cosa nella vita di Harry era già connessa a Louis.

Harry aveva un’idea. Una stupida, pazza e sciocca idea che fu subito esilarante e terrificante. E l’avrebbe assolutamente fatta. Per dimostrare a Louis che era tutto ciò che volesse… adesso e per sempre.

“Ok, Gem. Ce l’ho.” Ansimò attraverso il telefono. “Aggiusterò tutto.”

“So che lo farai. Lo so assolutamente,” disse lei. “Ti voglio bene.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io,” sospirò Harry. E poi, in un secondo momento… “Hai parlato con Lottie?”

Gemma rimase in silenzio per un momento, e poi, “No. Lei… sto ricevendo il trattamento del silenzio.”

Harry trasalì. Stava distruggendo anche altre relazioni. “L’aggiusterò. Promesso.”

“Lo so, fratellino.”

Due ore dopo, ad Harry consegnarono la spesa e iniziò a preparare la cena per Louis. Lavorò senza sosta. Candele. Vino. Musica soft. La ricetta preferita delle polpette di Louis a bollire. Harry fece del suo meglio per sembrare presentabile, indossando i pantaloni di jeans neri presi dal borsone e l’altra felpa che aveva, di colore blue navy. Si rifiutò di andare nella loro stanza… nel loro armadio dove c’era il resto dei suoi vestiti. E se non ci fossero più stati? E se li avesse già inscatolati? O buttati via? O bruciati, in stile “How Stella Got Her Groove Back”?

Fu solo dopo altre due ore che Harry spense definitivamente le candele e la musica, impacchettando la cena e ponendola nel frigorifero. 

Due ore dopo quello, Harry si cambiò i jeans rimettendo quelli da ginnastica. 

Intorno alle due del mattino, mentre Harry era rannicchiato sul divano sotto alla coperta afgana, in dormiveglia tra le pieghe dolorose della paura per la possibilità che Louis non tornasse più e cercando disperatamente di non immaginarlo con qualcun altro, Harry sentì l’auto di Louis entrare nel loro vialetto.

Si immaginò cosa potesse pensare Louis quando avrebbe visto la macchina di Harry ancora là. I minuti passarono con estrema lentezza e ancora, non sentì Louis sulla scala. Si era girato e se n’era andato via di nuovo?

Non si sedette. Guardò il telefono. Erano quasi le tre del mattino. Non era mai stato sveglio per così tanto in tutta la sua vita. Ma non poteva di certo dormire ora. Non senza sapere. Sapere. 

Finalmente le chiavi di Louis girarono nella serratura. Harry non si mosse. Sentì, anziché vedere, i passi delicati di Louis sul pavimento dell’ingresso. Lo sentì appoggiare le proprie chiavi cautamente sul tavolino rotto. Lo sentì fare qualche passo per la casa, poi si fermò. Forse realizzando che Harry stesse dormendo sul divano. Forse era intenzionato a rigirarsi e a tornare indietro. 

“So che sei sveglio,” disse con tono piatto nel loro soggiorno.

Harry si sedette e lo guardò. Il soggiorno era immerso nel buio più totale, ma Harry aveva asciato le luci del corridoio accese per lui. Non poté indovinare l’espressione di Louis, visto che era in penombra, la luce posizionata dietro di lui. Ma era certo che potesse vederlo.

“Io… io ti ho preparato la cena. Polpette. Sono nel frigorifero.” Era tutto ciò che disse Harry.

Louis sembrò osservarlo solamente, immobile. Poi, tirando su col naso, “Non ho fame. Ho già cenato.”

Harry annuì lentamente. Dov’era stato? Dov’era stato per tutto quel tempo? Se Harry lo avesse raggiunto in quel momento, avrebbe sentito del liquore? Sigarette? La colonia di qualcun altro?

“Ti stai chiedendo se ho scopato qualcun altro stasera.” Affermò Louis con ancora il tono piatto, ancora non muovendosi.

Harry scosse la testa avanti e indietro come risposta. Era un meccanismo rassicurante che non usava dai tempi di X Factor. “No,” disse in modo calmo. “Io so che non l’hai fatto.” Poi aggiunse con più forza, “So che non lo faresti.”

Louis nascose le mani nelle tasche. “Si? Allo stesso modo in cui io ero sicuro che non l’avresti mai fatto nemmeno tu?”

Harry esalò pesantemente. Così stanco. “No. È diverso, no? Perché io sono lo stupido incasinato tra noi. E tu sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto.”

Louis non disse niente per un momento. “Tu volevi che lo facessi, però.”

Harry si spaventò da solo per la risata che uscì dalle proprie labbra. “No, non lo volevo cazzo.” Disse senza ilarità. “No, ero fottutamente certo di non volerlo.”

Louis fece un passo verso Harry. I suoi lineamenti erano ancora in penombra, ma poté vedere che la sua testa era leggermente piegata quando parlò. “Allora perché l’avresti detto? Perché avresti dovuto darmi il maledetto permesso di farlo?”

Harry sospirò pesantemente. “Perché sono un fottuto idiota, Lou. Perché non penso prima di parlare. Perché pensavo che stessi dicendo di volerlo fare prima di risolvere questa situazione. Non ho realizzato…” e Harry prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “Non avevo capito che lo avessi inteso nel modo in cui l’hai fatto.”

Louis fece oscillare il proprio tallone, piegando la testa all’indietro. “Come pensi l’abbia inteso, allora, se sei un fottuto idiota?”

Harry toccò lievemente i propri capelli, “Come se io volessi che trovassi qualcun altro. Come se non ti volessi. Come se volessi qualcun altro.”

E Harry poté dire dal linguaggio del corpo di Louis che avesse colpito un nervo esposto. Louis cadde un po’ su sé stesso, la sua spavalderia svanì. 

“Non era vero, giusto?” Chiese Louis flebilmente, la sua voce delicata ansimante e piena si intensità in un modo che Harry sapeva significasse che era davvero ferito.

Harry si ritrovò sui propri piedi e chiuse lo spazio tra loro due in un secondo. “No. Assolutamente no, Lou. Ovvio che no. Mai.”

E la testa di Lou si raddrizzò, le sue mani ancora all’interno delle tasche.

“Come posso crederti, Hazza? Come potrò mai crederti ancora?”

E Harry non lo sapeva. In tutti quegli anni in cui le persone si erano ferite a vicenda, nessuno sembrò capace di capire quali passi compiere per aggiustare ciò che si era rotto. Mille e mille di modi che le persone avevano inventato per ferirsi a vicenda e nessuno aveva inventato un modo per risolvere la situazione. Harry sarebbe stato il primo.

“Non lo so, Lou. Non lo so. Lo scoprirò, però. Lavorerò ogni fottuto giorno per scoprirlo finché non lo farò.” Le sue mani stavano tremando quando le allungò e toccò Louis sulle guance. Non seppe più se era esitazione o dolore straziante quello che lo fece stremare, ma non gli importò. “Ecco ciò che so. So di amarti. So che sei l’unica persona che io abbia mai amato. So che non voglio più stare senza di te. So che non voglio stare con nessun altro a parte te. Questo non è cambiato. È stato un errore. Uno stupido errore fatto sotto effetto di alcol e droga. Ho fatto delle scelte davvero davvero pessime. Sono stato egoista. Ti ho fatto tutto questo. Ti amo ancora. Sei la mia casa. Il mio migliore amico. l’unica persona che vorrò mai toccare e da cui vorrò mai farmi toccare ancora. So che è difficile crederci in questo momento. Lo so questo. Ma te lo proverò. Te lo proverò e riproverò e riproverò. Ancora e ancora finché questo non diventerà solo uno stupido e vago ricordo.”

Louis non disse niente per un tempo che sembrò infinito. E ricevendo il messaggio, Harry fece cadere la mano appoggiata sulla sua guancia.

“Hai lasciato che un’altra persona ti mettesse la bocca intorno al cazzo.” Disse finalmente Louis, il tono di voce calmo ma piatto e come se fosse un dato di fatto.

Harry prese un respiro cauto prima di rispondere, “L’ho fatto.”

“Mi giurasti… mi promisi che non avresti mai fatto niente del genere.” E anche se il tono di Louis era ancora così diretto, la sua voce tremò un po’.

Harry desiderò di portegli vedere gli occhi. “L’ho fatto. Mi dispiace.”

Louis sembrò prendere un respiro tremolante. “Ti ho creduto davvero.”

Harry deglutì pesantemente. “Lo so. Dicevo sul serio.”

Louis sembrò sgretolarsi ancora di più. “Lo farai di nuovo,” disse, la sua voce quasi ridotta ad un sussurro.

Quella di Harry si spezzò. “No. Non lo farò. Mai.”

Louis finalmente lo guardò e lui vide solo le tracce di una lacrima sulle sue guance. “Non ti credo più.”

Harry sussultò. “Lo so. Lo so questo. Ti farò ricredere. Lo giuro.”

Louis abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. Trascinando un po’ i piedi. “Non posso…” prese un respiro tremolante. “Non posso stare con te.” 

E Harry se lo aspettava, davvero. Certo, sentirselo dire non rese comunque le cose più semplici. “So anche questo. Lo risolverò. Te lo prometto, Lou.”

Louis prese un respiro profondo. “E se non potessi farlo?”

E Harry non lo sapeva. Non lo sapeva. Ma doveva farlo. “Lo farò.”

Stettero lì, guardandosi, Harry fissando il punto più alto sulla testa di Louis, mentre Louis fissava i loro piedi, per un po’, finché quest’ultimo non parlò di nuovo. “Ho bisogno di andare a letto.”

Harry annuì solamente, anche se Louis non lo vide. Osservò mentre si tolse la giacca e l’appese sull’attaccapanni vicino alla porta d’ingresso. Si girò e si diresse verso la loro camera da letto. Harry lo osservò finché Louis non svoltò verso la porta e si sorprese quando lo vide rigirarsi e guardarlo. Era persino più scoccato di quello che stesse per succedere

“Dormi con me?” Louis chiese delicatamente.

E Harry era sicuro di non aver sentito bene. La sua bocca si spalancò. Ma Louis lo stava guardando così timidamente, così fragile, come se fosse spaventato per un suo rifiuto imminente. Nemmeno fra milione di anni.

Harry annuì per la sua incapacità di parlare e inciampò sui propri piedi provando a farli funzionare correttamente mentre lo seguì nella loro stanza. Non era preparato a quella vista.

Harry era indubbiamente il più estetico della coppia. Aveva scelto lui la maggior parte delle cose in quella casa tranne che per i vestiti di Louis e la loro collezione di videogiochi. Questo includeva la loro camera da letto, dalla loro argenteria, la testiera in finta pelle del loro letto matrimoniale e fino alla marca del lubrificante all’interno dei cassetti dei loro comodini. Louis era sempre stato più che felice di lasciare ad Harry il potere sulle loro scelte collettive. Ma apparentemente con lui via per un mese, Louis ebbe il tempo di sfogare i propri sentimenti sulle cose scelte da Harry. La testiera era la stessa di sempre, ma tutto il resto in quella camera era un disastro. La scatola dei fazzoletti? Lanciata contro lo specchio dell’armadio, crepato completamente, facendo si che Harry cominciò a riflettere. Le tende oscuranti a guscio d’uovo che coprivano le finestre del loro balcone? Completamente scardinate dalla bacchetta. Le fotografie di entrambi nel corso degli anni? Rivolte tutte verso il basso sotto a una delle palle da calcio di Louis, apparentemente usata per far ribaltare il loro cestino. E i vestiti ovunque, la maggior parte scarti di Louis dopo averli indossati, ma gli altri decisamente di Harry. Non era sicuro se li avesse sparsi per terra dopo averli indossati lui stesso o semplicemente avesse aperto il loro armadio in comune e li avesse buttati tutti per terra per la rabbia.

Harry apprese tutto quello con un solo battito di ciglia, ma non disse nulla quando Louis scalciò la lampada sulla sua parte del letto, quella completamente fatta pezzi sul loro pavimento e cominciò a togliersi i pantaloni. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di girarsi verso Harry prima di rannicchiarsi sul letto e afferrare le lenzuola disfatte per coprirsi, la schiena rivolta verso la porta. E verso Harry.

Harry deglutì e volle mettersi a piangere, sopraffatto da tutto quello, ma non lo fece. Invece spense la luce della camera, si coricò sul letto, stando attento a spingere via la lampada rotta dal passaggio così da non rischiare di calpestare dei vetri e ferirsi il piede se durante la notte avesse avuto la necessità di andare in bagno. Si allungò verso Lou per spegnere anche la sua di lampada, evitando di toccarlo per non fargli cambiare idea. 

Con la luce spenta, Harry si girò sulla schiena, guardando Louis, ma scoperto. La coperta era tutta avvolta intorno al suo corpo, di proposito. Ma andava bene così, pensò Harry, visto che le fodere dei cuscini e le lenzuola puzzavano. E si ricordò in quel momento che Lou gli avesse già detto di non essere riuscito a toglierle e a lavarle.

Poi Harry pianse. In silenzio, mentre guardò la schiena di Louis, finché alla fine non si addormentò anche lui.


	3. Giovedì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cerca di ricreare un primo appuntamento.

Harry si svegliò con luce splendente del mattino negli occhi. Gli sbatté un paio di volte, prima di ricordare che le tende erano state completamente tirate giù e che in quel momento si trovavano sul pavimento. Seppe ancora prima di girarsi di essere completamente solo su quel letto. 

Si sedette e lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio sul comodino di Louis. Era quasi mezzogiorno. Il suo stomaco sprofondò. Aveva dormito per quasi nove ore. Louis poteva essere andato ovunque in tutto quel tempo. Harry barcollò, chiamando il suo nome prima che i suoi piedi toccassero il pavimento. 

Si precipitò verso il loro bagno principale, notando lo stesso identico disastro di quello nella loro camera da letto, i suoi prodotti per i capelli erano apparentemente esplosi sul muro, poi lungo il corridoio. Chiamò Louis sei volte, controllando la stanza degli ospiti, il corridoio del bagno, la cucina e il soggiorno, il suo cuore martellava nel petto, la sua voce sempre più disperata ogni volta che trovava una stanza vuota. Finalmente, Harry controllò il loro vialetto. Se non ci fosse stata la macchina di Louis, beh…

Ma non appena Harry aprì la porta d’ingresso, notò il suo cellulare sul loro tavolo da cucina, un grande foglietto rosa su di esso. Cadde sui propri piedi mentre si allungò con difficoltà a prenderlo, sdraiandosi per metà sul divano per metà sul pavimento, colpendo duramente la spalla contro il braccio del divano quando finalmente lo recuperò.

Sussultando e strofinando la spalla con una mano, Harry lesse il messaggio che gli lasciò Louis.

Sono andato allo studio con Li. In programma da settimane, ricordi? Tornerò più tardi.

E Harry ebbe un vero e proprio attacco di panico. La sua vista si offuscò, non poté respirare correttamente e la sua testa cominciò a girare. Paura, sollievo, dolore, tristezza e felicità vorticarono tutte insieme nella sua piccola, debole mente e si arrese, tenendo appiccicato al petto il post-it mentre si sdraiò completamente sul divano, provando a focalizzarsi sulla cosa più importante in quel momento. Louis sarebbe tornato più tardi.

Una volta che riuscì a ricomporsi completamente, Harry decise di usare quel tempo nel modo migliore. Tolse dal loro letto quelle lenzuola vecchie di un mese e cominciò a lavarle. Portò fuori la spazzatura all’interno del sacco più grande, quello che usavano quando avevano delle feste, e andò nel loro bagno togliendo tutti i boccette rotti o vuoti dei suoi prodotti. Poi dopo essersi occupato anche della lampada, la mise anch’essa all’interno del sacco. Cominciò poi a pulire quell’esplosione nel bagno sui muri, i ripiani, il pavimento e perfino sulla tazza. Se non avesse saputo realmente cosa fosse successo, avrebbe potuto sospettare di un bambino che si era divertito nel spalmare tutti quei liquidi come se fosse stata una grossa galleria d’arte per il genere pop art. Invece, Harry dovette mordersi il labbro per non mettersi a piangere a quell’immagine di un Louis distrutto, fatto a pezzi e sanguinario, arrabbiarsi con le cose di Harry.

Dopo aver finito tutto e dopo aver dato una bella e disperata pulita la bagno, Harry si fece una lunga doccia, la prima in un mese. Non aveva più nessuno dei suoi prodotti, così per la prima volta da anni, dovette usare quelli di Louis. Scoprì che non gli importava. L’unica cosa di cui era preoccupato era che avrebbe così profumato come lui e non come Harry, un profumo che sarebbe mancato a Louis. Così ancora avvolto nel suo accappatoio, ordinò online una quantità esorbitante dei suoi prodotti con il telefono e pagò per la consegna fatta nel giorno stesso. Era giovedì. Sarebbero arrivati venerdì. Accettabile.

Ancora con l’asciugamano attorno ai fianchi, Harry realizzò di non avere alcun vestito pulito. Il suo stomaco si contrò. Sapeva che Louis non avesse buttato o bruciato tutti i suoi vestiti, visto che alcuni di loro erano attualmente sparsi per il pavimento della loro camera da letto. Ma Harry non aveva avuto il coraggio di controllare ancora il danno nell’armadio. Al suo prezioso guardaroba. Se Louis volesse davvero voluto pugnalarlo, la sua selezione accurata non sarebbe stata fatta in questo modo. Ma Harry si preparò. Erano solo dei vestiti. E qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto Louis, avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo.

Con attenzione appoggiò il telefono sul suo ormai vuoto comodino, aprì l’anta dell’armadio condiviso. 

Non trovò di certo ciò che si aspettava. I suoi vestiti non erano stati tagliati in tanti pezzettini sul fondo. I suoi vestiti non erano spariti, stati donati, affogati o dati fuoco in un grande falò nel loro giardino. I suoi vestiti non erano nemmeno stati toccati, salvo per una sua vecchia maglietta e un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica, era sicuro di aver visto la prova su tutto il pavimento della loro camera da letto. No, Louis aveva fatto qualcosa in quell’armadio. Nell’angolo, sdraiato sul fondo nella parte sinistra, cioè la parte di Harry, c’era un borsone. Un cuscino. E un orsacchiotto imbottito che aveva dall’età di sette anni. E due delle felpe di Harry. E una fotografia. Di Louis e Harry. Il giorno del loro matrimonio. 

Louis aveva sicuramente dormito lì, accoccolandosi sotto i vestiti di Harry, stringendo forte il suo peluche, probabilmente indossando i suoi vestiti e molto probabilmente con quella foto sotto alle guance o tra le mani mentre piangeva cercando di addormentarsi.

Harry uscì lentamente dall’armadio, sapendo di aver appena visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto vedere, e chiuse l’anta. Rovistò velocemente tra il mucchio di vestiti sparsi sul pavimento finché non trovò una felpa con un profumo decente. Chi aveva bisogno dei pantaloni? Harry non era il tipo.

Una volta vestito, raccolse tutti i vestiti sporchi nel cesto della biancheria e li portò nella lavanderia, già digitando un numero sul proprio telefono con la mano libera. Era ora di chiamare per chiedere qualche favore

Louis fu a casa per l’ora di cena, per sollievo di Harry. Per all’ora, aveva lavato tutti i loro vestiti sporchi e rifatto il loro letto con delle lenzuola pulite e profumate di fresco. Ebbe perfino il tempo di cambiare i propri vestiti e di indossare dei skinny jeans neri e la sua felpa grigia preferita. Non solo quello, ebbe anche il tempo di preparare qualcosa per quella sera. 

Louis entrò dalla loro porta d’ingresso cautamente, però, sembrando un po’ più riposato da quando era iniziato tutto quel casino. Quando trovò Harry che lo aspettava dentro, il suo cappotto in una mano, le chiavi nell’altra, si fermò. 

Harry gli sorrise. In un qualche modo, riuscì a farlo.

Louis corrugò la fronte in risposta. “Stai uscendo?” La sua voce si spezzò. 

E cazzo, Harry non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. “No!” Quasi urlò disperatamente, provando a togliere quell’espressione di paura e dubbio dal viso di Louis. “No, non sto uscendo. Sono… ho organizzato qualcosa per noi.” Aggiunse speranzoso.   
Louis corrugò ancora di più la fronte. “Sono stato via tutto il giorno, H. Sono stanco. Non voglio uscire per una fottuta cena.” E cominciò a togliersi il cappotto.

Harry fece velocemente un passo in avanti, sventolando al mano di fronte a Louis per fermarlo. “No. No, lo so, Lou. Non è così. Questa è… è… una sorpresa.” E cercò ancora di sorridere, in modo confortante, in modo supplichevole, ma era sicuro di sembrare e suonare solo disperato. E beh, lo era.

Louis lo guardò attentamente. “Una sorpresa?” Chiese, esitante. 

Il sorriso di Harry si allargò un pochino. Louis adorava fottutamente le sorprese. “Si,” annuì, la sua testa scodinzolò come la coda di un cane. Doveva essere così. Doveva funzionare.

Louis chiuse gli occhi in modo stanco. “Sono… stanco, H. Magari un’altra volta?”

E Harry aveva paura che accadesse questo. E non poté nemmeno mettere su il broncio. Louis non gli doveva niente. Le sue spalle crollarono e annuì anche se andò a posare le chiavi all’interno della ciotola e ad appendere il proprio cappotto. “Si. Certo,” cercò di rispondere, sperando che non suonasse patetico detto ad alta voce come nella sua testa.

Ma probabilmente fu così, perché Louis lo guardò. E continuò a farlo finché Harry non ricambiò. Lo stava studiando, adesso. E lui arrossì.

“Va bene,” Louis si arrese in modo rassegnato, richiudendo di nuovo il capotto. Il piccolo sorriso sul suo viso, quando prese la giacca ancora una volta e se la infilò, era genuino. Raggiunse le sue chiavi e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, scrivendo un messaggio veloce e poi rivolse tutta la sua attenzione a Louis. “Grazie,” disse Harry velocemente, così grato che Louis avesse accettato. Che Louis fosse ancora qui dopotutto.

Non disse niente ma si avvicinò verso la porta d’ingresso, così Harry dovette correre per afferrarla prima di lui. Quando la tenne aperta e tentò di accompagnarlo attraverso di essa, Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ma a lui non importò. Era un bene. Tutto questo sarebbe finito bene. 

Camminarono in silenzio sul loro patio. L’aria di quell’inverno appena inoltrato era fredda ma non pungente. Non appena Louis raggiunse la Range Rover di Harry, una limousine nera e lucente uscì dal vialetto. 

Louis lo guardò, corrugando la fronte con scetticismo. “Che cazzo è questo?” Chiese, alcune ciocche della frangia volarono nei suoi occhi blu. 

Harry arrossì ma riuscì a scrollare le spalle in risposta non appena l’autista della limo uscì da essa, vestito elegante, perfino con un brillante cappello da autista. 

“Buonasera signor Tomlinson,” disse a Louis quando aprì la portiera per lui. “Signor Tomlinson,” aggiunse, annuendo verso Harry.

Louis lo stava guardando completamente adesso e sapeva esattamente a cosa stesse pensando. Harry aveva prenotato una limousine. Harry aveva prenotato una limousine usando il nome da sposato. Aveva dei grandi piani per quella sera. E trattenne il respiro perché in quel momento avrebbe potuto mandare tutto a puttane, tutto dipendeva da Louis e se fosse stato disposto ad assecondarlo.

Louis lo stava ancora guardando. L’autista era ancora lì in piedi, tenendo la portiera aperta per lui. E Harry aveva davvero paura che Louis si mettesse a fare una scenata davanti a un totale sconosciuto. 

Invece, si girò verso l’autista e disse semplicemente, “Grazie,” prima di entrare dentro alla macchina e scivolare verso il sedile infondo.

Harry cercò di non saltare per la gioia. Invece, sorrise all’autista e si sedette vicino a Louis. Ovviamente, Louis scelse di sedersi più lontano possibile contro al lato opposto così che anche la sua guancia fosse pressato contro il finestrino. Ma andava bene così. Ad Harry non importava. Si sistemò, cercando di non invadere lo spazio di Louis, quando l’autista entrò e fece partire l’auto. Avevano un po’ di strada da fare, anche se Louis era totalmente all’oscuro di questo, così Harry decise di fare una piccola chiacchierata.

“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Provò, sorridendo calorosamente a Louis, il quale si girò e guardò fuori dal finestrino della limousine. Harry era impassibile. “Hai passato una buona giornata allo studio?”

Louis non disse niente per qualche secondo, non muovendosi. Finché finalmente, annuì minuziosamente. “Bene.” Fu tutto ciò che disse.

Harry annuì in risposta, anche se Louis non poteva vederlo. “Qualche novità?” Sapeva che Liam e Louis erano dei bravi compositori, ma sapeva anche che un mese prima, prima di tutto quell’incubo, avevano avuto un blocco dello scrittore.

Louis alzò le spalle. E Harry pensò che quella sarebbe stata la sua unica risposta finché non aggiunse in modo criptico, “Potresti dirmelo tu questo.”

Harry ebbe la sensazione di non voler assolutamente sapere cosa questo significasse. Cambiò tattica. “Come sta Li?”

E Harry poté vedere abbastanza il profilo di Louis attraverso le luci delle macchine che stavano passando intravedendo un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra. “E’ sicuro di non voler più andare in tour con te,” replicò Louis.

E Harry non era sorpreso di quello. Liam e Louis erano fratelli, davvero, in un modo che Louis e Harry non sarebbero mai stati. Avevano gli stessi obbiettivi, le stesse capacità, perfino la stessa personalità in un certo senso, anche se impiegarono un po’ per capirlo. Si sono sempre rivolti uno all’altro per prendere delle decisioni importanti nel corso degli anni, uno cercando la forza dell’altro. E Harry era stato geloso di quello quello per molti molti anni. Era davvero, davvero felice che Louis avesse un amico così saldo e leale. Se lo meritava. Ma faceva ancora male, anche se sapeva di non dover provare una cosa del genere. Così annuì semplicemente e nascose le proprie mani nelle tasche. 

Avevano ancora solo qualche chilometro, erano in macchina da nemmeno dieci minuti, ma Harry sentiva che l’aria tra loro puzzasse e che fosse soffocante come una coperta. Allungò le braccia verso il frigorifero della limousine, ricordando il suo ordine, sperando che non avessero sbagliato e sorridendo quando trovò due bottiglie di champagne e due bicchieri freddi e pronti per loro.  
Si risedette con entrambi su una mano, una bottiglia di champagne nell’altra e poté sentire le guance bruciare per lo sguardo di Louis. 

“Cos’è. Quello?” Chiese freddamente.

Harry si congelò. Era così difficile sentire Louis parlargli in quel modo. Come se in quegli ultimi giorni si fosse abituato a parlare con Liam. Come se stesse parlando con Zayn l’ultima volta che si sono sentiti. Come se stesse parlando con Simon.

Harry alzò le spalle ma non guardò Louis, scegliendo invece di provare a tenere i propri nervi ben saldi. “E’ champagne.” E appoggiò i bicchieri tra le sue ginocchia e stappò il tappo di sughero. “Ricordi la prima volta che abbiamo viaggiato in una limousine?” Chiese innocentemente, provando a riempire i due bicchieri con cautela per non fare uscire il liquido e bagnare l’auto.

Louis non disse nulla, ma Harry poté sentire quegli occhi blu su di lui.

“Ricordi? Ci era venuta a prendere a casa di Robin? Quel pigiama party organizzato in fretta durò qualche settimana dopo che si è formata la band. E la limousine di X Factor è venuta a prenderci per portarci ai boot camp.” Harry in un qualche modo riuscì a riempire i bicchieri senza far uscire nemmeno una goccia sui propri jeans. Posizionò la bottiglia aperta nel porta bicchieri alla sua sinistra e poi con cautela tirò fuori dalle gambe i due calici quasi pieni.

Harry deglutì ma non cedette, ancora porgendo il bicchiere a Louis. “Z e Ni non avevano mai bevuto champagne prima di all’ora, ricordi?” Continuò, fingendo che quell’espressione sul viso di Louis non gli facesse venir voglia di buttarsi giù dall’auto in corsa e morire spiaccicato sull’asfalto. Cercò di ridere un po’, invece. “Ricordi che abbiamo organizzato quella gara?” E Harry poté quasi sorridere al ricordo. Aveva riso fino al punto di bagnare i propri pantaloni quando Louis si scolò tutto lo champagne e vinse la gara di rutti iniziata da Niall, tutto mentre Zayn ridacchiava e Liam li guardava con disgusto.

Louis continuava a guardare Harry, ma alla fine, finalmente, allungò la mano e prese il bicchiere di champagne offritegli. E Harry non poté non trasalire al modo cauto con cui Louis lo prese, facendo in modo che le loro dita non si toccassero nemmeno per sbaglio.

Louis si scolò tutto lo champagne con un solo sorso, poi glielo ripassò per farlo riempire nuovamente. “Ricordo,” disse solennemente.

Harry si affrettò a riempire il suo bicchiere. “Pensavo fossi davvero forte, Lou,” disse Harry in modo affettuoso quando gli ripassò il calice di nuovo pieno.

Louis sbuffò. “Poi hai smesso.”

E Harry sobbalzò leggermente. “No,” affermò. “No, non l’ho mai fatto.” E poi, solo per assicurarsi che non ci fossero altre zone di discussione. “Pensavo che tu fossi davvero forte all’ora e a malapena ti conoscevo,” disse, poi fece una pausa prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere prima di continuare. Fece vorticare il contenuto rimasto al suo interno e poi guardò Louis, il quale ancora ricambiava quello sguardo. “Non avevo idea di quanto tu fossi forte.”

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e ingurgitò il suo secondo bicchiere mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino. 

Ma Harry continuò. “Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto la prima sera in cui dormimmo tutti insieme nella casa di Robin?”

Louis stava ancora guardando fuori dal finestrino. Non disse nulla. 

Harry rimase impassibile. “Mi hai detto che non avevi mai passato una notte fuori casa prima di all’ora. Mi hai detto che facevi sempre venire gli amici a casa tua, perché dovevi stare con le ragazze. Mi hai detto che ti sembra strano non dormire nel tuo letto.” 

Louis guardò Harry di nuovo adesso. “Non ho detto questo.”

Harry rise un po’. “L’hai fatto,” lo corresse, ricordandolo all’improvviso in un modo così vivido. Un Louis più giovane. Un Louis senza barba. Un Louis prima che iniziasse a fumare, a bere e ad avere attacchi di ansia. Un Louis innocente e così esuberante che toglieva il respiro ad Harry ancora e ancora. “Questo è in parte il motivo per cui ho suggerito di dormire tutti insieme sul trampolino elastico. Tu avevi nostalgia di casa.”

Louis distolse velocemente lo sguardo da Harry e fissò di nuovo gli occhi verso il finestrino.

Harry era confuso, non sicuro di ciò che avesse detto di sbagliato per turbarlo di nuovo in quel modo, ma si sentì leggermente meglio quando gli porse ancora una volta il bicchiere vuoto per un altro giro. Obbedì immediatamente, fermandosi solo per riempire anche il suo. Glielo passò e fece in modo che le loro dita si sfiorassero. 

“Non avevi nostalgia di casa?” Lo punzecchiò dopo che Louis bevve metà del suo ultimo giro.

Prese un respiro profondo prima di replicare. “Ce l’avevo,” disse semplicemente, ancora non guardandolo.

“Me lo ricordavo bene, sai?” Disse Harry, la sua voce roca con emozione al ricordo. “Ricordavo che me l’avessi detto, settimane dopo, al boot camp. Lo ricordai quando ebbi anche io nostalgia di casa.” Harry allungò le mani per dare un leggero colpo al braccio di Louis, sperando che ricambiasse lo sguardo. Non lo fece. Harry sospirò e continuò. “Ero così imbarazzato di avere nostalgia di casa quando il mio sogno stava diventando realtà. Mi sentii uno sciocco, giovane e solo…” Harry fece passare una mano tra i capelli e finì il suo secondo bicchiere di champagne. “Se tu non lo avessi ammesso per primo, a casa di Robin, beh… non so se avrei avuto il coraggio di dirtelo quando provai la stessa cosa.”

Louis riposizionò i propri occhi su Harry, entrambi i bicchieri vuoti, un intero sedile dell’auto e un grande errore tra loro. Harry lo guardò di rimando e sperando che leggesse la sincerità nei suoi occhi.

“Eri stato così coraggioso nel dirmelo. Mi hai fatto sentire come se fosse ok sentirsi così a volte.” Harry allungò le braccia e accarezzò velocemente il dorso della mano di Louis, ignorando il modo in cui l’allontanò subito dopo. “Quella era stata la prima volta, Lou. La prima di quelle che diventarono poi milioni.”

E sebbene avesse allontanato la mano dal suo tocco, Louis non aveva distolto lo sguardo da Harry.

Così continuò. “Ti ricordi cosa dissi su di me, la prima volta che parlasti con mia madre?” E non provò nemmeno ad alterare il suo tono di voce, non poté non addolcirla a quel ricordo, i suoi occhi un po’ bagnati. Era uno dei piccoli segreti che preferiva.

Louis inclinò leggermente la testa, come se stesse cercando di ricordare. “No…” farfugliò. 

E Harry sorrise in modo modesto. “Va bene, Lou. Lei mi ha detto cosa le dissi.”

Louis strinse leggermente i propri occhi verso Harry prima di distogliere velocemente lo sguardo riposizionandolo ancora una volta verso il finestrino. “Probabilmente qualcosa sul fatto che russassi,” mentì. 

Harry si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata. “Probabilmente anche quello,” disse con tenerezza. “Ma anche che tu fossi preoccupato per me.” E Harry abbassò la testa al ricordo di sua madre quando glielo disse dopo averlo visto al boot camp. Era tutta sorridente e abbracciò Harry in lacrime, felice di rivederlo. Ma lei gli disse di non essere affatto preoccupata per il suo bambino, perché sapeva che Louis si sarebbe preso cura di lui. “Lei lo sapeva già all’ora, sai,” aggiunse Harry, prendendo già in considerazione l’aprire la seconda bottiglia di champagne, anche se in un qualche modo sperava di portarla lasciare per il viaggio di ritorno.

Louis, ancora fissando il finestrino, chiese, “Sapeva cosa?”

Harry sorrise al profilo di Louis. “Sapeva che eravamo innamorati.”

Ed era assolutamente vero, ovviamente. Harry pensava di essersi innamorato di Louis praticamente a prima vista. Louis amò discuterne durante quegli anni; giurando di non averlo fatto, giurando che gli toccò rincorrerlo per settimane per farlo cedere, ma Harry lo sapeva bene. Harry giocò la parte dell’irraggiungibile, forse, ma lo sapeva. Lo seppe dal primo giorno. 

Harry alzò le spalle e tirò fuori la seconda bottiglia di champagne prima di continuare. “Sapeva che eravamo innamorati dal primo momento che la chiamai dal boom camp,” Harry ridacchiò, avendo più problemi con il secondo tappo di sughero che con il primo. Forse sarebbe stato meglio mangiare qualcosa prima di scolarsi due bicchieri di champagne. Perse quasi l’equilibrio quando finalmente riuscì a svitarlo con un forte pop e un po’ di quel liquido fuoriuscì bagnando i tappetini della limousine.

“Cazzo, H,” Louis sibilò, allungandosi per prendere la bottiglia dalle sue mani ora appiccicose .

Harry ridacchiò. Si, forse era un po’ brillo. “Scusa, piccolo,” espirò, stringendo il bicchiere e prendendo anche quello di Louis per far si che quest’ultimo li riempisse entrambi.

Louis fece una smorfia ma obbedì, poi posizionò la bottiglia all’interno del porta bicchieri sul suo lato, questa volta, prima di afferrare il suo dalla mano di Harry, le loro dita si toccarono completamente.

Louis scosse la testa una sola volta, seccato, prima di prendere un sorso. Sembrò contemplare per un momento il bicchiere tra le sue mani, poi chiese con attenzione, “Come poteva saperlo?”

Harry sorrise a quello. Il suo piano stava iniziando a funzionare. Prese il suo tempo per guardare Louis con il suo sorriso da vincitore prima di rispondere. “Credo di averglielo detto.”

Louis corrugò la fronte, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Tu non hai detto a tua madre che fossi innamorato di me la prima volta che l’hai chiamata dal boom camp. Non stavamo nemmeno insieme,” aggiunse con aria di sfida. 

Harry annuì, prendendo un grande sorso dal bicchiere, poi parlò di nuovo. “Le ho detto che mi mancava e che avevo nostalgia di casa, ma questo già te l’ho detto. Le ho detto che tu mi avevi fatto sentire meglio.” Harry si allungò abbastanza per dare un colpetto sul ginocchio di Louis con il proprio per un breve secondo prima di aggiungere. “L’hai sempre fatto. Lo fai sempre. Ed è così che lei lo capì.”

Louis non disse nulla ma guardò Harry per ancora qualche minuto prima di distogliere lo sguardo finendo il suo bicchiere. Continuarono in silenzio per altri dieci minuti, ma non toccarono più alcol. E andava bene così. Harry sentì che stessero andando da qualche parte. E poi lo fecero. La limousine li portarono alla loro destinazione e l’autista aprì la portiera a Louis non appena capì dove si trovassero.

“Ma che cazzo?” Louis sussultò, realizzando di trovarsi davanti all’entrata degli studios di X Factor.

Harry uscì dall’abitacolo dopo di lui e fece l’occhiolino al loro autista prima di avviarsi verso la porta grigia nel vicolo. “Dai,” chiamò Louis una volta prima di bussare.

Venne aperta da un addetto della sicurezza muscoloso non appena Louis si trovò al suo fianco e Harry gli fece strada attraverso il corridoio buio che conoscevano molto bene entrambi. Harry non disse niente, nascondendo un sorriso e nervoso, quando l’addetto alla sicurezza li portò alla scala in metallo dell’auditorium.

Harry batté gli occhi davanti a quel palco mezzo illuminato e allungò la mano per afferrare quella di Louis come d’abitudine, solo per trovare quest’ultimo cinque passi dietro di lui e con un’espressione dura dipinta sul volto.

La faccia di Harry crollò. Ma sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lou non l’aveva ancora capito. Ma l’avrebbe fatto.

“Dai, Lou,” disse Harry gentilmente, abbassando la mano sapendo che Louis non l’avrebbe presa, ma iniziando a salire le scale del palco.

E Louis fece lo stesso, sebbene in modo attento e ovviamente con riluttanza.

La guardia li lasciò soli, c’erano una coperta da picnic e un cestino al centro del palco, come aveva pianificato attentamente Harry. Era così raggiante mentre si sedeva su uno dei lati del cestino da picnic e guardò Louis con speranza, facendogli segno di fare lo stesso e di unirsi a lui. 

Ci fu una lunga serie di minuti in cui Louis apparve pronto a scappare e Harry gli avrebbe corso dietro in quel caso, ma alla fine, in modo magnifico, si sedette. Si guardò intorno, gli occhi spalancati. Erano da soli nell’auditorium di X Factor, da soli sul palco di X Factor. 

Louis si girò a guardare Harry. “Cos’è tutto questo?” Respirò. 

Harry prese un respiro profondo, il cuore in gola. “Volevo cenare con te qui. Dove ci siamo innamorati.”

Louis lo osservò, in silenzio. Così tanto tempo. Così tanti ricordi. Così tante cose condivise, tante risate, tanto amore. E ora era lì, dove si erano innamorati e Harry non si era mai sentito così distante da lui.  
Poteva solo guardare gli occhi lontani di Louis per così tanto senza sentire freddo, così ruppe il contatto prima di cadere in pezzi e iniziare ad impacchettare la cena ordinata.

“Seriamente, H?” Louis ridacchiò con sarcasmo quando Harry scoprì lentamente la loro cena.

Sorrise ma non incontrò gli occhi di Louis. Era così fottutamente malizioso.

“E’ davvero la merda che servivano alla mensa?” Louis ridacchiò di nuovo, questa volta con un pizzico di vero divertimento.

Harry alzò le spalle. “No, in realtà proviene dal Breschi Market su Grille Street, ma…” fece un occhiolino a Louis, in modo veloce così non avrebbe provocato nessuna reazione, “Era la cosa più vicina.”

Stettero in silenzio mentre Louis divorava il mais della propria pannocchia, il pasticcio di patate e i chicken nuggets che richiamavano molto il cibo di solito distribuito nelle mense. Per dessert, una bella torta al cioccolato. Da bere, avevano del succo di frutta. Quando finirono quasi tutto, Harry si appoggiò all’indietro sui propri palmi e guardò Louis, il quale stava sorseggiando l’ultimo bricco di succo di mela.

“Lou,” disse Harry, la sua voce tesa. Tossì, imbarazzato. Suonò quasi come il sedicenne che era stato in passato. Riprovò, “Louis, voglio dirti una cosa.”

Louis chiuse gli occhi, come se se lo aspettasse, e annuì. Non guardò Harry. Non fece niente oltre a rimanere seduto lì con gli occhi chiusi. 

Non era esattamente ciò che si aspettò, ma lo sarebbe stato. Di più. Andava bene. Si schiarì la voce. “Ho detto a Gemma ciò che ho fatto.” Louis sembrò irrigidirsi, mentre Harry continuò a guardarlo, ma non disse nulla. Così parlò di nuovo. “Mi ha detto qualcosa che mi ha spaventato, ma… sono così grato che l’abbia fatto.”

Louis appoggiò il succo di frutta e premette le sue mani sulle ginocchia. Sembrava seduto comodamente e Harry amava quanto fosse adorabile in quel momento, anche se continuava a non guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mi ha detto cosa ho fatto a tutti i nostri ricordi più belli… beh… li ho fatti diventare brutti.” Harry prese un respiro profondo, anticipando gli occhi di Louis su di lui. Ma non era ancora il momento, a quanto pare.  
Louis guardò le scarpe di Harry per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto.

Harry si alzò e notò i suoi occhi sulle ginocchia. Forse Louis stava piano piano raggiungendo il suo viso. Andava bene così. Se gli serviva tempo, gli avrebbe dato tutto il tempo del mondo. “Ti ho portato qui, con la limousine, con lo champagne, perché volevo essere sicuro che tu sapessi ciò che è successo,” e Harry si fermò. Fece una smorfia. Si corresse. “Cosa ho fatto… non cambierà mai il nostro passato.”

Gli occhi di Louis forse erano sullo stomaco di Harry in quel momento, ma non andarono più in alto.

E Dio, ad Harry non era mai mancato guardare gli occhi di qualcuno così tanto prima di all’ora. E lo colpì il fatto che fosse così perché non dovette mai preoccuparsi di non essere in grado di guardare quelli di Louis. Louis. Era sempre stato là per lui. Sempre. Letteralmente da quando era ancora un ragazzino.

Mandò giù il groppo che aveva in gola. “Mi sono follemente innamorato di te proprio qui, Lou.” E Harry indicò con la testa il palco. “Proprio qui di fronte al mondo. Tu lo sai che è vero. Il mondo sapeva del nostro amore ancora prima che riuscissimo a capirlo noi.” E per la prima volta, forse, Harry fu davvero grato per quello; che si fosse innamorato di Louis di fronte alle telecamere. Perché era un fatto innegabile. Era stampato. Era sui web di tutto il mondo. Era già scritto nella storia.

Gli occhi di Louis arrivarono a fissare il petto di Harry. Presto. Molto presto.

“Tu eri il mio eroe. Tu eri l’unica cosa che mi facesse andare avanti. Mi hai tenuto in salvo. Tu mi hai fatto ridere. Tu eri il mio tutto. E niente di tutto questo è cambiato.” Harry trattenne il respiro. Stava per succedere.

E sicuro abbastanza, Harry guardò gli occhi blu di Louis incontrare lentamente i suoi verdi. Louis era solenne. Era triste. Ma stava ascoltando. Stava davvero ascoltando.

Harry si sedette più avanti e incrociò le gambe mettendosi comodo. “Sappiamo entrambi che senza di te, Lou, non sarei andato da nessuna parte.”

E Harry dovette fermarsi per prendere il respiro perché lo sguardo di Louis era così intenso. E deciso. Era passato così tanto dall’ultima volta in cui lo aveva guardato per più di qualche secondo. E senza lacrime o rabbia o disgusto. Harry era sul filo del rasoio. Doveva farlo bene. Desiderò di averlo prima scritto da qualche parte.

“Tu avevi ragione; sono stato egoista,” disse Harry lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi per quel momento difficile prima di rincontrare quelli di Louis. Non era difficile da ammettere. Era difficile sapere di esser stato così egoista di fronte a Louis. “Tutto ciò che volevo, tu me l’hai dato. Volevo diventare famoso, tu te ne sei occupato. Volevo mollare la band, tu hai detto che andava bene. Volevo recitare in un film, diventare un modello, entrare nella moda… qualsiasi cosa io volessi, tu l’hai fatto succedere.” Harry lo guardò, il suo cuore si spezzò al ricordo di tutti quei sacrifici che Louis aveva fatto per renderlo felice. “Prima volevo vivere a Los Angeles, così l’abbiamo fatto. Dopo ebbi un interesse per New York, così ci siamo trasferiti. Poi di nuovo a LA. Poi a Londra… non importava cosa io volessi, tu me l’hai dato. Senza nemmeno discuterne.”

Gli occhi di Louis si oscurarono immediatamente e Harry si preoccupò di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato di nuovo finché non chinò la testa e la scosse. “Volevo delle cose anche io,” disse Louis lentamente. “E le ottenni.”

Ma Harry scosse la testa. “No, Lou. Non come me. Chi doveva avere la barba? Io. Chi dovette litigare con me finché non arrivò? Tu. Chi ha scoperto come tirarci fuori dal contratto? Sei stato tu. Chi riusciva sempre a portarci dove dovevamo andare, insieme, sotto al radar? Tu.” Harry unì le mani e abbassò la testa. “Sei sempre stato tu, Lou. Ti prendi cura delle cose. Ti prendi cura di me.”

Louis alzò le spalle, la sua testa ancora abbassata. “Mi piace prendermi cura di te.”

E Harry ebbe speranza per un momento. A Louis piace. Presente. Non passato. Harry ebbe difficoltà a deglutire ma riuscì comunque a rispondere, “Mi piace che ti prendi cura di me.”

Ed era vero. Dall’inizio, Harry era sempre stato il bambino tra i due e Louis, come quello più grande, era il più saggio, prese il posto della crocerossina. Perfino quando dormivano, nove volte su dieci, Louis coccolava Harry tra le sue braccia. Louis lo guidava. Louis lo salvava. E Harry lo amava. Amava essere il bambino da prendersi cura e da stringere. Ma, forse era tempo di cambiare alcune cose.

Harry guardò Louis in modo serio e prese un respiro profondo prima di dire, “Avrei dovuto prendermi cura anche io di te, però.”

E le spalle di Louis crollarono come unica risposta. 

Harry non poté dire se stesse per discutere o concordare o litigare. E per molto tempo, non accadde nulla. Così rimasero seduti in silenzio per qualche minuto, finché finalmente, Louis non parlò. “Grazie per la sorpresa. Comincio ad essere stanco, però. Possiamo tornare a casa adesso?”

E Harry si intristì nel vedere che Louis era ritornato ad evitare il contatto visivo. Ma annuì e cominciò a raccogliere la loro cena. La lasciò lì, se ne sarebbe occupato lo staff. Ma gli diede qualcosa da fare per distrarsi dal suo cervello in piena confusione. 

Non è che pensava di risolvere tutto con una cena. È un po’ lento, ma non è così ingenuo. Sapeva sarebbe stato un lungo e arduo processo. Stasera fu soltanto la prima di molti molti passi che avrebbe fatto per riavere Louis indietro. Harry lo sapeva questo. Ma non lo rendeva di certo meno doloroso. 

Quando non c’era ormai più niente da fare e Harry poté dire che Louis stesse diventando sempre più impaziente, si alzò e lo portò fuori dal palcoscenico, attraverso il corridoio e fuori dalla porta sul retro. L’autista e la limousine erano ancora lì, aspettandoli. Louis salì per primo con Harry di seguito.

Erano seduti lontani, in silenzio, nell’oscurità dei posti dietro della limousine per metà del tragitto di ritorno, prima che Louis parlò, “Chi era?”

E Harry seppe istintivamente, dal tono timido e ferito della voce soave di Louis, esattamente di chi stesse parlando. Sapeva sarebbe arrivata quella domande prima o poi da quando era iniziato quell’incubo.   
“Brian,” Harry provò, il nome denso e doloroso sulla sua lingua. Portò fuori lo schifo e il disgusto; immagini vili. Ricordi. Sapori. Suoni. Sensazioni. “Non so il suo cognome.” E Harry non riuscì a guardare Louis in quel momento. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo. Sapeva di doverlo fare. Ma non si era mai vergognato così tanto. Nemmeno quando sua madre trovò la scatola segreta del sesso quella volta che stette nella sua camera quando Harry ebbe la polmonite. 

Louis era rigido come una statua al di là del sedile. “L’avevi già incontrato prima di… quella notte?” E la voce di Louis suonò così debole. Così rauca. Così ferita. 

Harry lo guardò. Si chiese vagamente ancora il motivo per cui era ancora vivo quando aveva ferito così tanto il suo ragazzo. “Si. Ha partecipato ad un’altra festa prima di quella, credo. Una di Harris.”

Onestamente, Harry poteva a malapena ricordare come fosse fatto, grazie a Dio.

Louis osservò le sue proprie mani piegate in mezzo alle ginocchia. Sembrava ancora così piccolo. Harry voleva solo prenderlo e portarselo sul suo grembo.

“Così voi due avete… avete fatto cose? Prima?”

Dio no. “No, Lou,” Harry riuscì a dire, la sua mente vorticò. Louis pensava, ancora, che Harry facesse quelle cose abitualmente. E quello lo mangiò vivo. “No. Assolutamente no. È stato esattamente come ti ho detto. Solo quella notte. Solo quella volta. Solo quella… cosa.”

Cosa. Era davvero una parola così corta che descriveva una cosa così grande che aveva la capacità di rovinare così tanto.

Louis si morse le labbra, gli occhi chiusi. “Così tu non hai mai nemmeno… parlato con lui? Prima?”

Prima. Un’altra parola corta che descriveva un decennio di felicità, unione e amore. Prima. Prima della cosa. La cosa che aveva rovinato tutto il prima. 

Harry afferrò la sua spalla sinistra con la mano destra. Era indolenzito e dolorante da giorni per aver dormito sul divano e per l’unica notte sul suo letto. Non importava, però. “No, penso abbia flirtato con me… un po’… la prima volta che ci siamo visti,” disse Harry con trepidazione. Ma voleva essere al cento per cento onesto con Louis. Quello era l’unico modo per riguadagnarsi la sua fiducia.

Louis esalò con sarcasmo. “Un po’? Quanto è per te un po’, Harry? Ti ha strappato via la maglietta la prima volta che l’hai incontrato? O l’hai lasciato venire sulla tua faccia?”

E le parole di Louis erano pungenti, ma Harry sapeva di meritarsele. Decise di ignorare il vento gelido che sentì passare sulla propria pelle, come se Louis avesse il potere di congelare Harry sul posto. E beh, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto.

“No. Non me lo ricordo nemmeno. Credo che ci fece conoscere Harris, penso mi abbia fatto qualche complimento, ma quella prima volta, non l’avevo nemmeno notato.”

Beh, quello non era del tutto vero, ma Louis non doveva sapere chi Harry pensava fosse fico e chi no. Harry era lento, ma non un idiota.

Louis fece un sorrisetto e colpì Harry con pugnali usando solo gli occhi e, in un qualche modo, come faceva spesso, leggendo la sua mente. “Quindi praticamente, vi siete scopati con gli occhi a vicenda la prima volta che vi siete visti, quindi la seconda, tu hai deciso di dare alla vostre bocche una chance.”

Harry avrebbe sospirato e avrebbe risposto a tono se le cose fossero diverse. Ma non lo erano. “Ammetto che fosse attraente e quindi l’ho lasciato flirtare con me.” Le parole erano melma, ci misero un’eternità ad uscire dalla sua bocca. Harry non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarle uscire. Ma sapeva di doverlo fare. “Ho perfino flirtato a mia volta, un po’, la… la seconda volta che ci siamo visti…”

“Un po’,” Louis sputò, la sua spina dorsale si raddrizzò per la rabbia. “Tu pensi che infilare il cazzo nella sua bocca è flirtare un po’? Gesù, H. Quante altre persone ti hanno succhiato il cazzo perché tu stavi flirtando un po’ con loro?”

E forse questa era una cosa giusta da dire in quel momento, ma era comunque una pugnalata per lui. Harry si girò per guardare Louis, chilometri di distanza sullo stesso sedile della stessa limousine. “Louis, ti giuro, non ho mai permesso a nessun altro, al di fuori di te, di farmi quello, eccetto per quella notte, quella sola notte per solo un secondo con… Brian.” E Gesù era orribile dire quel nome, specialmente davanti a Louis. Avrebbe per sempre odiato quel nome. Per sempre.

Louis si voltò freddamente, osservando ancora una volta il finestrino, le sue braccia stringevano al suo petto.

Harry lo guardò. Aspettò. Sapeva che qualcosa stesse per succedere.

Finalmente, senza girarsi verso di lui o senza cambiare postura, Louis chiese a denti stretti, “Ho capito. Ora ho la situazione chiara in mente… un attraente coglione di nome Brian che tu hai incontrato solo un’altra volta ad una delle feste di Harris, ha flirtato con te e così tu gli hai lasciato succhiare il tuo cazzo, per esattamente un secondo prima di fermarlo, perché eri triste e solo, anche se ero letteralmente seduto a casa quella notte aspettandoti. E’ corretto?”

Harry prese un lento e attento respiro. Non voleva pensare a quella notte. Aveva provato più volte a bloccarlo. Ma per Louis, l’avrebbe rivissuto.

Aveva fumato un bel po’ di erba, bevuto troppi bicchieri, era diventato sciocco, civettuolo e appiccicoso, come altre volte. Harris era stato al suo fianco per quasi tutta la serata. Ma sparì per un po’. Harry si ricordò che Brian ballò con lui. Si ricordò che gli sorrise e che lo baciò sulla guancia. Si ricordò qualche strusciata durante il ballo. Poi si ricorda che Brian gli baciò il collo, la sua lingua nella bocca di Harry… la sua mano sul suo sedere. E poi, come se tutti gli altri ricordi fossero volati in una sequenza veloce, Harry si ritrovò appoggiato contro il lavandino del bagno, la sua zip aperta, guardando in basso verso i capelli biondi di Brian e realizzando così che la sua bocca si trovava attorno alla testa del suo cazzo.

Harry si odiava. “E’ stato solo qualche secondo, Lou. E… abbiamo anche ballato. L’ho lasciato baciarmi. E so che mi ha toccato il sedere.”

Louis non si era ancora mosso di un millimetro. “Tu hai lasciato che ti baciasse. Glielo hai permesso. Non l’hai baciato a tua volta?”

E quello era strano perché Harry non ricordava di aver ricambiato il bacio di Brian. Non si ricordava di averlo preso o toccato, per il tutto ballo Harry era stato il piccolo cucchiaio. Brian lo toccava da dietro. 

“Non ricordo davvero di averlo fatto.” Ma Harry fece una smorfia, sapendo che suonasse strano. “Ma probabilmente l’ho fatto,” aggiunse debolmente. Harry aveva baciato tante persone. Era un tipo che baciava spesso, in realtà; sulla guancia, sulla bocca. Solo non con la lingua. Non in modo romantico o sexy. Non con qualcuno che non fosse Louis. E ancora, aveva un ricordo distinto della lingua di Brian dentro la sua bocca. Era disgustoso.

Louis non disse nulla in risposta per così tanto che Harry non poteva lasciarlo così. Non poteva permettere che l’ultima cosa che avesse detto all’interno di quella conversazione fosse stato che probabilmente aveva ricambiato il bacio di Brian.

Era ancora girato verso di lui seduto sul sedile, parlando al suo profilo. “Lou, non ho assolutamente pianificato niente di tutto quello. Tu ed io avevamo litigato per giorni. Le cose erano tese. Sono andato da Harris solo per rilassarmi e uscire per un po’. Non conosco Brian. Non ci siamo scambiati i numeri di telefono o niente di tutto quello. Non so nemmeno chi lui sia; cosa fa; perché lui e Harris sono amici…” e sentì istintivamente di aver parlato troppo di Brian. Troppo di una persona che ha lasciato avvicinarsi oltre il confine. “Ero ubriaco. Ricordo che stavo ballando. Harris era sparito. Poi eccolo lì… e da quel momento, è stato… tutto un flash. Parti e pezzi. Non coerenti tra loro comunque. E poi… è stato solo orribile.”

Louis si girò velocemente verso Harry, il suo collo per poco non si spezzò. “Oh è stato orribile, piccolo?” sibilò, un sorriso cattivo e pieno di odio si formò sulla sua bellissima bocca.

Harry chiuse i propri occhi solo per un momento… desiderando di avere la forza di guardarlo quando lui lo stava guardando in quel modo. Se lo meritava. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi.

Louis era pieno di rabbia che ribolliva dentro di lui. “Mi dispiace così tanto per te, tesoro. Mi dispiace di aver reso la tua vita così orribile che sei dovuto correre nelle braccia di un estraneo attraente. Mi dispiace di aver reso il tuo primo pompino fatto da qualcun altro così traumatizzante.” 

Harry sentì che il proprio stomaco si stava rivoltando per il dolore nella voce di Louis. Sentì che il coltello all’interno di quest’ultimo si stava muovendo mentre il dolore stava lacerando il suo bellissimo viso, perché quel coltello era anche dentro Harry.

“Louis, per favore,” disse debolmente. “So che mi odi in questo momento, ma…”

Louis sbuffò una risata mentre si rigirava freddamente per fissare ancora una volta il finestrino.

Passarono il resto del viaggio in silenzio. Quando l’autista li riportò a casa, Louis scappò rapidamente dentro mentre Harry pagò il doppio della tariffa già concordata. La compagnia era conosciuta per la loro discrezione, ma se l’autista avesse sentito anche solo una parola di quello che si erano detti dentro alla limousine, la carriera di Harry sarebbe finita. E se lo sarebbe meritato.

Una volta entrato in casa, Harry poté sentire la doccia azionata anche mentre si tolse la giacca e posò le sue chiavi. Non sapeva se si aspettasse di unirsi a Louis nel loro letto quella notte o di dover dormire sul divano. Tuttavia aveva così tanta paura di fare un passo falso che esitò nel fare la mossa successiva. Se si fosse sistemato sul divano, Louis avrebbe pensato di esser stato appena rifiutato? E se si fosse coricato sul loro letto, Louis si sarebbe sentito affrontato?

Lo aspettò davanti alla porta d’ingresso della loro camera. Era stata una lunga doccia; Louis stava prendendo il proprio tempo. Ma diede la possibilità ad Harry di pensare. Stavano facendo progressi, pensò. Ne stavano definitivamente parlando, adesso. Quello poteva essere solo che positivo, giusto?

Il suo stomaco si contrò quando sentì l’acqua chiudersi e vide Louis uscire dal bagno pochi minuti dopo con solo i boxer e una maglietta. Si fermò ad osservare Harry prima di coricarsi sul letto.

“Beh?” Chiese quando si infilò tra le lenzuola, Harry non si era ancora mosso. “Non vieni?”

E Harry a malapena riuscì a togliersi i calzini prima di inciampare su loro letto, sfilando i propri jeans e strappandosi di dosso la maglietta. Indossava solo i suoi boxer quando si coricò sul suo lato e Louis spense la luce. 

Quest’ultimo si girò, la schiena rivolta verso Harry nel buoi, ma andava bene così. Stava dormendo di fianco a lui per la seconda notte di fila. Erano appena tornati da un appuntamento. Stava andava bene, considerando tutto.

Poi, in un modo così delicato nell’oscurità, Louis disse solo una cosa, “Ti odio, lo sai?”

Era come se il petto di Harry fosse stato compresso a tal punto da non permettergli di respirare. “Lo so,” riuscì a sussurrare in risposta mentre la sua anima sembrò fluttuare al di fuori del corpo, lasciandogli un involucro freddo e senza vita di chi una volta era… l’amore della sua vita.


	4. Venerdì

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose cambiano drasticamente e Harry non sa se sia un bene o un male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: in questo capitolo è presente dello smut, così se non fa per voi non leggetelo.

Harry stava sognando. Era accaldato, sudato e se lo stava godendo completamente. Poteva sentire il calore, come delle onde oceaniche durante un giorno caldo, bagnando gentilmente, ritmicamente, in modo persistente il suo corpo. Sentì la spiaggia sotto al sedere, fermo ma generoso mentre ruotava i fianchi per incontrare la prossima onda, concedendosi al sogno. Qualcosa sfiorò delicatamente il suo osso iliaco, più probabilmente dei detriti galleggianti nell’oceano. Harry gemette quando l’alga strusciò lentamente lungo il suo addome, sfiorando solo brevemente il suo capezzolo sinistro. Gemette, i raggi del sole di quell’estate calda brillavano attraverso le sue palpebre chiuse. Sentì un gemito in risposta al suo e all’improvviso le onde dell’oceano diventarono realtà, trasformandosi in un uomo con occhi azzurri ornati da delle ciglia lunghissime e nere.

Harry sussultò e sollevò la testa mentre si risvegliò dall’incoscienza. Quello non era un sogno. La testa di Louis era immersa nel suo ombelico nudo. Le sue mani stavano stringendo l'osso iliaco, abbassando di poco i boxer stretti che cingevano i suoi fianchi e tenendolo ancorato al letto fermamente. Le labbra rosse di Louis avvolgevano la dura erezione del pene di Harry mentre lo succhiava ritmicamente da sopra il tessuto delle mutande.

“Lou?” Harry riuscì a chiedere, la sua voce tremava per la paura, per la preoccupazione e l’incertezza lo colpì come una bianca, calda e luminosa freccia.

Louis non rispose eccetto per la presa ancora più stretta intorno ai fianchi di Harry e alle sue labbra intorno alla spessa erezione, respirando pesantemente attraverso il naso e aumentando il suo movimento. Ci stava mettendo davvero tanto impegno.

La sua testa un turbinio nuvoloso, annebbiato, turbato da pensieri, il corpo di Harry non poté resistere alla famigliare e insistente attrazione delle labbra abili di Louis. Sibilò a quell’aggiunta di pressione, i suoi occhi si chiusero per il piacere per qualche minuto mentre si inarcò leggermente sul loro materasso. Perché stava succedendo, comunque, era la domanda. Come aveva fatto Lou a passare del disgusto e l’odio verso di lui quando erano andati a letto la notte precedente, al svegliare Harry prendendolo completamente in quella bellissima bocca?

Louis strattonò in modo particolarmente violento il pene di Harry e lui gemette quasi urlando. Era sempre stato bravo in quello. Era un amante  
abile in ogni singola cosa; così generoso e così delicato quando Harry ne aveva bisogno, così forte e malizioso quando non ne aveva bisogno. Louis era l’unico uomo che aveva mai fatto venire Harry nella sua bocca. Era un paradiso che avrebbe avuto solo con lui. Prima della cosa, Louis era stato l’unico uomo che aveva mai davvero fatto venire Harry nella bocca di qualcuno.

La mano destra di Louis scivolò proprio in quel momento sul suo fianco sinistro e circondò la base del suo pene, strizzandolo. Harry venne salvato dai bui pensieri depressi che avrebbero potuto mettere fine a quella gioiosa svolta.

“Cazzo,” Harry sussultò mentre l’aria venne spinta fuori dai suoi polmoni e le sue lunghe dita rasparono cercando un appiglio nelle lenzuola sotto di lui. Era davvero vicino. La bocca di Louis era dolorosamente calda, piacevolmente bagnata e Harry non si era fatto niente oltre ad una sega dalla notte della cosa, quando tornò a casa, in lacrime e dopo aver rovinato tutto.

Come se avesse potuto leggere la sua mente, Louis alzò la testa in un istante e si allontanò da lui per parlare, la sua voce bassa e roca. “Smettila di pensare, piccolo stronzo e goditi questo pompino,” ringhiò ansimando, prima di leccare le labbra gonfie e riprendere Harry in bocca, più in profondità.

Harry sarebbe scoppiato a ridere a quelle parole se l’aria non fosse stata istantaneamente risucchiata dai suoi polmoni, rendendo ogni risposta un sussulto ansimante. Smettila di pensare. Echeggiò nella sua mente, l’uomo che ami ti sta facendo un pompino per la prima volta da mesi. Questo è un passo avanti. Questo è fottutamente fantastico. E così Harry smise di farlo, gemendo profondamente quando Louis cominciò a fargli una sega con il suo piccolo e stretto pugno mentre circondò la testa del suo pene con la lingua. 

Harry strinse il proprio il sedere e sentì l’attrazione, conoscendolo dopo anni di Louis che prendeva ciò che voleva come l’esperto diventò, che era davvero vicino.

Ma Louis era un professionista nel leggere il corpo di Harry. Cominciò a rallentare immediatamente, rilassando la presa intorno al suo pene mentre cominciò solo a prenderlo in bocca, lasciandolo uscire e riprendendolo, lambendolo in modo bagnato.  
Harry ansimò e si prese un momento per regolare il respiro. Era a qualche minuto dal svuotarsi nella bocca di Louis, ma apparentemente, lui non voleva lo stesso. Quindi si sdraiò, al limite e così bisognoso di venire mentre lasciò che Louis facesse ciò che voleva, soltanto assaggiando Harry, prendendolo in giro. Sentì che la sua mano sinistra lasciò il suo fianco e cominciò a sfiorare delicatamente con le sue nocche la palle di Harry attraverso i suoi boxer mentre riportò la bocca intorno alla testa del suo pene.

“Lou”, Harry sospirò, le sue dita lasciarono le coperte e si appoggiarono sulla spalla nuda di Louis, in modo attento per paura che smettesse di toccarlo. Non lo fece, però, e il calore si espanse nel suo pene e nel profondo del suo cuore. Quello fu il momento in cui Harry notò che Louis si fosse sfilato la maglietta ad un certo punto, essendo andato a letto con una. Si alzò leggermente per vedere un Louis in topless che faceva oscillare gentilmente il loro materasso, il suo corpo allineato tra le sue gambe aperte, il suo piccolo e perfetto sedere ancora coperto dai boxer mentre si incurvò un po’ sul letto sotto di loro. 

Con quel segno, Harry era sul punto di venire ancora. Soltanto sapendo che Louis ci stesse prendendo gusto a succhiare il suo pene era abbastanza da far sobbalzare Harry, mormorare e stringere leggermente la pelle delle sue spalle.

Louis lo capì immediatamente, come aveva sempre fatto e Harry sibilò mentre sentì l’aria fredda colpire la punta del suo pene quando Louis si allontanò di nuovo da lui. Questa volta, abbassò completamente la testa e anche se la sua mano destra stava ancora circondando gentilmente la base del pene ormai rosso di Harry per averlo fatto restare così fin troppo tempo, usò l’altra per tirare via i boxer così che potesse iniziare finalmente a prendersi cura del primo in modo attento, poi del secondo testicolo di Harry, succhiandoli nella sua bocca una alla volta.

Harry si inarcò di nuovo contro il letto e bestemmiò sotto al proprio respiro. Louis era così bravo. Così così così bravo in quello. Non era mai stato un disastro, ovviamente, ma durante gli anni, era migliorato. Aveva imparato, come una persona che da, si prende cura e ama come Louis, esattamente a rendere Harry un cavolo di bambino frignante a letto.

“Per favore, Lou,” mormorò quando Louis fece scorrere la sua lingua oscena lungo la vena dei suoi testicoli. E Harry non poté immaginare come il suo pregarlo lo stesse facendo sentire. Solo per controllare, alzò la testa e confermò che Louis fosse pieno di calore contro il loro materasso, il suo bisogno aumentò insieme a quello di Harry.

Voleva dire qualcos’altro; voleva dire le parole che sapeva avrebbero fatto arrendere Louis e avrebbero dato a Harry ciò che voleva, ma non voleva nemmeno che tutto quello finisse. Non era come Harry aveva immaginato la loro prima volta insieme dopo tutto quello che era successo, ma ciononostante stava accadendo. Era la prima volta che Louis lo toccava con così tanto affetto da… prima. E l’anima protestante di Harry festeggiò e volle di più.

Prese l’occasione di far scorrere le dita con esitazione sulle spalle nude di Louis, sentendo la pelle calda, lentigginosa del suo amore sotto ai polpastrelli. Mormorò dal piacere mentre Louis leccò il lato inferiore del pene di Harry e lui tracciò con il proprio tocco la parte dietro del suo collo, strisciandole lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli, disperato di toccare tutto il suo ragazzo prima che quel momento magico finisse.

Louis apparentemente ne ebbe abbastanza di tutti quei tocchi gentili, perché si alzò e ingoiò tutto il pene di Harry in una sola volta, succhiandolo mentre il suo naso sfiorò la sua pancia.

Harry balbettò e fermò sé stesso dall’afferrare i capelli del più grande nel suo pugno. “Cazzo, Lou, piccolo!” Pianse, la sua voce alta e tirata mentre Louis strattonò il suo pene con qualcosa come la disperazione. Altre parole confusionarie, come “uh, uh, uh”, uscirono dalle sue labbra a ritmo con il tocco della bocca di Louis. Harry si girò per mordere il cuscino sotto alla propria testa. Era sul punto di venire un’altra volta e strattonò leggermente i suoi capelli per avvertirlo.

Louis si allontanò da lui completamente, le sue piccole mani scivolarono sotto al sedere di Harry per stringerlo. Lui alzò la testa per incontrare quei bellissimi occhi blu, ora bui e socchiusi, le sue guance arrossate, le sue labbra gonfie, bagnate e luccicanti. Per un terribile momento, Harry ebbe paura che quella fosse la sua vendetta e che lo avrebbe lasciato in quello stato, duro e disperato per lui. Harry avrebbe dovuto saperlo bene. Louis abbassò la testa e iniziò a prenderlo in bocca, lambendo solo la punta del suo pene. Lui sospirò per il sollievo e si rilassò contro il letto, i suoi occhi si chiusero per il piacere. Louis  
non aveva nessun briciolo di cattiveria in lui. Non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirlo. Anche quando erano solo ragazzini e Louis era un burlone, se avesse anche solo sospettato che Harry si sarebbe offeso per la sua attitudine, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aggiustarlo o prevenirlo. Era stato tutto un gioco di flirt per Harry, provare a convincere Louis di essersi indispettito o di essere ferito da qualcuno quando non lo era, solo per vedere come quest’ultimo avrebbe risolto la cosa. Louis era capace di essere davvero tenero.

Ma non lo fu in quel momento, alzandosi e inginocchiandosi davanti a Harry mentre fece scivolare le mani dal suo sedere alle cosce. Harry pianse imbarazzato dal suo stesso bisogno quando Louis sollevò il suo corpo di qualche centimetro così che potesse sfilare la sua maglietta. Il cuore di Harry martellò con speranza che Louis lo lasciasse finalmente venire. Non poté non stringere i capelli del più grande tra le mani mentre temette che quest’ultimo si sarebbe ancora una volta allontanato. Iniziò poi a succhiarlo, ma le sue labbra non andarono mai oltre alla testa.

“Per favore, Lou,” Harry sussultò, “ti prego lasciamelo fare. Ti prego.” Desiderò davvero non aver avuto il bisogno di dirlo, perché non voleva che tutto quello finisse. Ne aveva dannatamente bisogno, però. Così tanto. “Ne ho bisogno,” sentì sé stesso implorare. “Così tanto, piccolo.” E ringraziò il paradiso e lo maledisse subito dopo, perché Louis annuì leggermente prima di afferrare la base del suo pene con la mano destra, facendogli un pompino in modo caloroso e pianse quando sentì la testa colpire il fondo della sua gola. Louis diede a Harry il suo pugno stretto e la sua bocca calda ed esperta, mormorò con incoraggiamento mentre il suo corpo non poté non iniziare ad oscillare disperatamente in quella generosa stretta e in quella bocca.

Harry sentì la sua faccia irrigidirsi e si accartocciò, digrignando i denti in modo doloroso mentre ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrò e si strinse quando Louis lo strattonò. “Per favore,” sibilò e poi, fortunatamente, lo sentì deglutire intorno a lui. Era tutto finito.

“Lou,” Harry sussultò per la forza con cui lo colpì, il suo corpo si irrigidì mentre solo i suoi talloni e le sue spalle toccavano il materasso sotto di lui, delle luci bianche sfrecciarono sotto ai suoi occhi chiusi. Percepì piuttosto che sentire Louis mormorare intorno a lui mentre la prima spruzzata del suo seme colpì il fondo della sua gola. E quest’ultimo continuò a succhiarlo mentre Harry gemette, con la bocca aperta,  
girandosi di nuovo nel cuscino e affermando i suoi capelli quando ondeggiò delicatamente nella sua bocca calda. Era stato così bello. Così così così bello. Dopo così tanto. Così bello.

Come sempre, Louis stette lì, dando a Harry tutto sé stesso finché non fosse tutto finito. Stava respirando a fatica e cercava di riguadagnare la completa visione mentre Louis si allontanò gentilmente e lasciò andare il suo pene delicatamente. 

La vista di Harry era ancora offuscata, il suo corpo era debole e appagato, ma avanzò a fatica verso le spalle di Louis, provando a prenderlo tra le braccia, bisognoso di coccole.

Louis rotolò via, invece, sedendosi mentre tentò di alzarsi il loro letto.

“Lou, lasciamelo fare,” Harry riuscì a dire debolmente, la sua voce rauca. “Ne hai bisogno anche tu,” piagnucolò. Sapeva di aver ragione. Vide il modo disperato di Louis di trovare sollievo grazie al materasso e l’estremo profilo della sua erezione mentre rotolò via da lui.

Louis si immobilizzò, seduto sul bordo del letto, la sua schiena verso Harry, prendendolo davvero in considerazione.

Harry si morse le labbra, ancora cercando di riprendersi dall’orgasmo ma riuscendo a sentire il dolore del rifiuto. “Per favore, piccolo. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te come tu hai fatto con me,” lo pregò. “Come vuoi tu,” aggiunse, certo che in questo modo stesse confondendo Louis.

Il più grande lo fissò brevemente da oltre le spalle, la schiena sempre rivolta verso di lui, ma gli occhi non entrarono mai in contatto con i suoi.

“Dai,” implorò Harry ancora una volta. “Ti prego. Ti farò stare così bene. Esattamente come tu hai fatto con me.”

Louis si mosse in un istante, abbassandosi i pantaloni mentre si alzò e poi gattonò sul letto, posizionandosi a cavalcioni sul petto nudo di Harry, i suoi talloni ai lati dei suoi fianchi.

Harry lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati, insicuri, ma pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per accontentarlo.  
Louis fissò lo sguardo su Harry con occhi scuri, neri e pieni di desiderio, ma la sua espressione era arrabbiata e Harry poté sentirlo.

“Toccami,” bisbigliò Louis.

Harry non aveva bisogno di altre istruzioni. Alzò velocemente la sua mano sinistra per afferrare il sedere di Louis e avvolgere con quella destra la sua ridicola erezione. Erano secche quando lo strizzò e le fece scivolare un po’.

“Lo vuoi bagnato, amore?” Chiese Harry attentamente, guardando gli occhi chiusi di Louis mentre la sua bocca si aprì per il piacere.

Il più grande annuì anche se iniziò a far oscillare i fianchi avanti e indietro, facendo si che Harry lo masturbò.

Quest’ultimo considerò di abbassarsi e catturare il pene di Louis con le labbra, ma in un qualche modo sapeva che fosse un errore.Aveva richiesto solo il suo tocco e non avrebbe fatto nulla che non avesse voluto. Invece, Harry scambiò le mani per un momento prima di sputare su quella destra e riscambiarle nuovamente, la frizione sul pene di Louis ora più calma e tirata. Sentì la spina dorsale del più grande irrigidirsi per il piacere.

“Così, piccolo,” Harry parlò con voce stridula, accarezzando le curve del sedere di Louis e i suoi fianchi con la mano sinistra mentre accelerò quella destra. Il delicato, bagnato scatto del suo pugno sul pene di Louis rimestò qualcosa nel suo pene spento. Era passato così tanto da quando aveva visto il suo ragazzo così. Averlo così. “Così bello, amore,” mormorò incoraggiante. 

Gli occhi di Louis si aprirono e il misto di rabbia e desiderio che Harry aveva visto formò un buco nel suo stomaco. Il suo pugno vacillo leggermente dove stava accarezzando il suo ragazzo.

“Stai zitto,” sibilò Louis duramente prima che i suoi occhi si chiusero di nuovo e incurvò la schiena, tornando a premere le mani sulle cosce nude di Harry, muovendosi contro la sua stretta.

Lui annuì, sbattendo via velocemente le lacrime che si stavano formando nei suoi occhi. Non era così che dovevano andare le cose. Sesso triste. Sesso arrabbiato. Sesso d’odio, probabilmente. Ma… non  
avrebbe mai potuto negare niente a Louis. Lo voleva, solo per adesso, anche se solo per il suo tocco. Non la sua faccia. Non la sua voce. Nemmeno le sue labbra. 

Harry raddoppiò la velocità del movimento, tenendo occupate le mani toccandolo, spremendolo, ruotandolo e facendole scorrere esattamente come sapeva sarebbe piaciuto a Louis. 

Il più grande ansimò sopra di lui e aumentò il movimento dei suoi fianchi, forzando il suo pene sempre più duramente e velocemente nel suo pugno stretto, la sua testa si piegò all’indietro esponendo la pelle liscia del suo collo. Harry non poté resistere nel allungare la mano sinistra per toccarlo lì, facendola scivolare fino alla morbidezza dei peli del suo petto, strizzando leggermente i suoi capezzoli e guardandolo arrossire mentre insistette. Nel frattempo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime di Harry divoravano la bellezza nuda sopra di lui.

“Uhhhhhh,” mormorò Louis senza fiato, stringendo il suo sedere. Il cuore di Harry aumentò la velocità dei suoi battiti mentre sentì i polpastrelli del più grande scavare la tenera, sensibile pelle delle sue cosce mentre si inarcò ulteriormente. 

Harry voleva parlare, dirgli quanto fosse bello. Prenderlo da dietro il collo e forzarlo ad abbassarsi per un bacio. O afferrarlo dai fianchi e farlo piegare in avanti così che Harry potesse avvolgerlo con le labbra. Non fece nulla di tutto quello. Invece sfiorò con il pollice la testa del pene di Louis e lo guardò incantato, eccitato e triste mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano e la sua mascella si contrò quando il primo spruzzo del suo seme sporcò il petto nudo di Harry. Continuò a masturbarlo, scendendo e rilassando la presa nel modo in cui gli piaceva per qualche secondo e poi un terzo spruzzo si unì al primo. Era caldo sulla sua pelle e il pene di Harry minacciò di riprendere vita ancora una volta.

Ma Louis aveva ormai finito e non fece molto oltre a guardare in basso verso di Harry prima di alzarsi dal suo grembo, lasciandolo solo e nudo, coperto di sperma non suo.

Si sdraiò e lo guardò con occhi tristi mentre Louis stava scegliendo una maglietta dal pavimento della loro camera da letto e per poi avviarsi verso il bagno senza guardarsi indietro.  
Harry passò la mano pulita lungo le guance bagnate. Non era il modo in cui avrebbe voluto che avvenisse la loro prima volta. Ma andava bene così. Doveva andare bene così. Era un inizio. 

Harry era ancora nudo ma si sedette e si ripulì dall’orgasmo di Louis con i suoi stessi pantaloni quando quest’ultimo emerse dal bagno, i pantaloni addosso e lo spazzolino nella bocca. Lo guardò avvicinarsi all’armadio, ancora senza rivolgergli nemmeno uno sguardo e sparendo al suo interno.

“Lou,” disse Harry, sentendo il tono fragile della propria voce e schiarendosi la gola prima di riprovare. “Lou, possiamo parlarne un momento?”

Poté sentire Louis muovere gli attaccapanni nell’armadio, ma non dicendo nulla in risposta.

Harry si coprì per metà il basso ventre ancora nudo, sentendosi stranamente vulnerabile adesso che il momento era finito. Louis continuò a ignorarlo. “Lou, ti prego? Possiamo solo… possiamo solo parlare per un minuto?”

Louis emerse ancora una volta solo per indossare un paio di pantaloni che coprissero i fianchi sottili, il suo petto ancora nudo. Ridusse i due occhi occhi blu in direzione di Harry prima di togliere lo spazzolino dalla bocca per parlare. “Di cosa vuoi parlare?” Chiese in modo robotico prima di rientrare nel bagno.

Harry sospirò. “Di questo, Lou. Non dovremmo discuterne? Mi hai… confuso.” Disse delicatamente. 

Ancora, Louis non rispose, ma Harry sentì il suono dei suoi sputi, per poi poi rialzarsi dal lavandino ancora una volta. Poco dopo, ritornò nella camera da letto e lo guardò con uno sguardo pieno di rabbia mentre incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta. “Confuso? Ti sei per caso svegliato pensando che fossi qualcun altro?” Chiese con un terribile ghigno dipinto sul volto.

E Harry sentì il gelo dell’odio di Louis e il bruciore lancinante del colpo del suo commento che si fece strada velocemente nel suo cuore. “No, cazzo no, ovvio che no, Lou. È stato fantastico, come sempre, perché eri tu e solo tu,” si affrettò a spiegare con tutta la sincerità di cui era  
capace. “No, è stato solo… è stato inaspettato.” E si portò le lenzuola più vicine mentre parlò, sentendosi nudo ed esposto, in un modo che non si era mai sentito prima attorno a Louis. “Solo… considerando tutto.”

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo derise. “E’ stato un fottuto pompino e sega, H. Non rimuginarci su. Mi sono svegliato duro.” Aggiunse con un’alzata di spalle. “Tutto qui.”

Harry seppe immediatamente che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che tutto quello lo colpisse. Che Louis dopotutto voleva fare ancora sesso con lui e che fosse stato una cosa meravigliosa, bella e favolosa. Ma fece male perché avvenne tutto in modo freddo; il distacco di Louis. 

“Ok,” disse Harry lentamente mentre Louis raggiunse di nuovo l’armadio. Fece scorrere la mano pulita attraverso i capelli e prese un respiro profondo. “Ok,” disse ancora, principalmente per assicurare sé stesso.

Louis ritornò velocemente nella loro camera, indossò una felpa mentre cercò di infilarsi le scarpe senza usare le mani.

Harry corrugò la fronte. “Stai uscendo ancora?” Chiese, il tono fragile della sua voce era ancora lì. Probabilmente non sarebbe più tornata alla normalità.

Louis sospirò pesantemente. “Si, Harry. Sto uscendo ancora. Tu sei qui e io devo andarmene, ok?” Quasi urlò mentre si girò verso di lui. “Tu sei sempre fottutamente qui e io non posso fottutamente andarmene o far uscire il suo culo dispiaciuto da questa casa perché te l’ho fottutamente promesso. Così si, ragazzo, sto uscendo ancora. Capito?”

E prima che Harry potesse anche solo reagire, Louis uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi, percorrendo il corridoio. Sbatté la porta d’ingresso così violentemente che sembrò scuotere l’intera casa.

Harry si accasciò sul loro letto e pianse.

_______________________

Dopo un po’, perfino piangere sullo sperma di suo marito dopo quel sesso pieno d’odio diventò vecchio. Harry si fece una doccia, provando a non pensare troppo al fatto che Louis non l’aveva mai trattato in quel modo dopo il sesso prima di all’ora. Era più che giusto. Harry non aveva mai nemmeno permesso a nessun altro di toccare il suo pene prima di all’ora.

Erano quasi le otto del mattino quando finì la doccia, si vestì e volle così tanto prepararsi un caffè forte. Era tempo di andare al supermercato. Louis non aveva lasciato praticamente niente in casa, vivendo di cibo d’asporto e barattoli di noodles durante il mese in cui Harry non era stato lì. Recuperò il suo cappotto, le sue chiavi e prese la macchina per raggiungere il supermercato sulla strada principale. Spingendo il carrello come la casalinga che era sempre stato, lo riempì di tutte le cose che amava Louis, perfino dei cibi spazzatura che generalmente Harry non prendeva mai per il loro bene. Ma in quel momento, voleva viziare il suo ragazzo. In qualsiasi modo possibile.

Tornando a casa con una busta piena di cibo, Harry trovò i prodotti per capelli che aveva ordinato aspettarlo fuori dalla porta d’ingresso. Non c’era ancora nessun segno di Lou. Facendo del suo meglio per non provare delusione, Harry ripose tutto al loro posto e preparò un’insalata per sé stesso, sapendo che Louis non sarebbe tornato a casa per unirsi a lui. Questa volta, si ricordò anche di portare il suo borsone. Lo posò nel secondo bagno insieme ai suoi nuovi acquisti. Si sentì per metà un ospite nella loro stessa casa e lui solo… non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto con sé stesso. Era tornato a casa solo da un paio di giorni, dopotutto. A dire la verità, si aspettava che Louis lo buttasse fuori di casa da un momento all’altro. Ma Harry non poteva rimuginarci sopra. Le cose si stavano muovendo nella direzione giusta, ne era sicuro. Solo… non come sperava.

Dopo pranzo, Harry incominciò ad organizzare il secondo appuntamento, finalmente chiamando sua madre.

“Tesoro, come stai?” La sua voce gentile lo confortò attraverso il telefono.

“Sto bene, mamma,” Harry sentì la propria voce spezzarsi leggermente. Era un pessimo bugiardo. Lo era sempre stato.

“Non lo sei,” lo corresse gentilmente. “Come va con Lou? Qualche progresso?”

Harry sospirò. “Si… penso di si… si. Ma mamma, posso chiederti un favore?”

Così Harry preparò un piano per sabato, ipotizzando che Louis glielo avrebbe permesso e decidendo che era ormai tempo di fingere di ritornare alla normalità. Passò tutto il pomeriggio con il taccuino sul tavolino da caffè e la chitarra appoggiata sul grembo, facendo del suo meglio per lavorare. Aveva scritto canzone dopo canzone per Louis. Per sé stesso. Ma erano davvero terribili. Terribili perché Harry non aveva idea su come tutta la loro vita si fosse capovolto.

Il sole era tramontato e Harry aveva finito il suo secondo bicchiere di vino rosso prima di decidere di arrendersi e di cominciare a preparare la cena nella remota possibilità che Louis sarebbe tornato a casa presto. Tirò fuori gli ingredienti per preparare degli hamburger vegani, uno dei pasti vegeterai preferiti del suo ragazzo e delle patatine fritte fatte in casa, aprendo una delle pinte preferite di Louis. Aveva a malapena iniziato quando quest’ultimo tornò a casa.

Si stava sempre più abituando a quel nervosismo. Come performer, il nervosismo era parte del lavoro. Ma sentendosi così solo perché Louis fosse tornato a casa era una cosa totalmente diversa.

“Ciao, tesoro,” lo salutò gentilmente da sopra le spalle mentre Louis entrò e si tolse il cappotto. “Hai passato una bella giornata?” Era una domanda fin troppo normale, una che avrebbe funzionato prima, ma ora suonò finta e stupida alle sue orecchie. 

Louis era probabilmente d’accordo con lui perché non disse nulla in risposta. Harry si morse il labbro e andò a tagliare le patate. Aveva appena finito di miscelare tutte le erbe per loro e di pulirsi le mani sul grembiule verde che gli aveva regalato la madre per Natale.

All’improvviso, percepì piuttosto che sentire Louis dietro di lui, occupò il suo spazio, premendo le sue piccole mani sul sedere di Harry, stringendolo. Il più piccolo soffocò un grido di sorpresa mentre Louis appoggiò la sua bocca calda e bagnata sul suo collo e cominciò a sfregare il basso ventre sulle cosce di quest’ultimo senza nemmeno dire ciao.  
“Tesoro?” Chiese Harry incerto. Era come rivivere ciò che accadde quella stessa mattina.

E apparentemente lo era, perché come mossa successiva Louis tolse il grembiule dai fianchi di Harry e aprì i bottoni dei suoi jeans senza nemmeno dire una parola.

Paura e desiderio percorsero la spina dorsale di Harry quando Louis si avvicinò leggermente al suo orecchio prima di catturare il suo lobo tra le labbra e imprigionando il suo ormai pene duro tra le chiappe di Harry.

“Lou?” Provò ancora, combattendo contro il desiderio intenso che percorse il suo corpo automaticamente come se fosse stato colpito da una scarica elettrica. Il suo corpo conosceva così bene Louis… e sapeva benissimo cos’era capace di fare.

Louis non disse nulla mentre fece scorrere la mano verso la parte davanti dei pantaloni di Harry e iniziò a succhiare un bacio caldo e bagnato sul suo collo.

Harry sussultò al contatto con la sua erezione e i suoi fianchi si mossero velocemente e istintivamente per qualcosa di più.

Louis lo assecondò volentieri, rimuovendo la sua mano da sopra i boxer di Harry e usando entrambe li fece scendere lungo le sue cosce. Erano calde e ben strette intorno al suo pene, quest’ultimo dovette lasciar cadere il coltello, afferrando il bordo del bancone della cucina con entrambe le mani, portando la testa all’indietro mentre Louis cominciò a fargli una sega senza pietà. Era asciutto, stretto e quasi fece male ma cavolo, era così sexy che Harry non poté quasi pensare.

“Girati,” Louis ringhiò e Harry dovette sbattere le palpebre due volte per comprendere ciò che gli avesse detto, la sua mente era così offuscata. Ma lo fece e Louis fece premere immediatamente il sedere nudo di Harry contro il bancone mentre si metteva in ginocchio.

Harry deglutì pesantemente mentre guardò in basso verso Louis, il quale ricambiò solo per qualche secondo prima di prendere il pene del più piccolo tra le mani e toccarlo. Era così carino, anche inginocchiato davanti a lui, gli occhi scuri e intensi, le guance arrossate per il freddo, i  
suoi zigomi perfino più pronunciati mentre si piegò in avanti e cominciò a succhiarlo.

Le ginocchia di Harry cedettero un po’ e continuò a stringere il bancone dietro di lui come se fosse stato il suo unico appiglio. Louis era implacabile, masturbandolo e succhiandolo senza sosta. Harry impiegò forse sessanta secondi prima di ansimare un avvertimento al più grande che stesse per venire.

Louis in risposta aumentò la velocità e Harry non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito, dovuto al piacere intenso, che scappò dalla sua bocca mentre venne dentro alla gola di Louis. Cazzo, era così bravo in quello. Il migliore.

Quest’ultimo continuò a stringere Harry delicatamente mentre si svuotava al suo interno e quando fu al pieno della sua sensibilità, si alzò velocemente e si girò per prendere una birra dal frigorifero. Raggiunse poi il divano, accendendo la televisione senza nemmeno lanciare uno sguardo verso di lui.

Harry era lento a riprendersi, ma quando realizzò che Louis lo avesse abbandonato in cucina, nudo dalla vita in giù, diventò rosso e si rimise i pantaloni velocemente. Voleva piangere e urlare per la gioia allo stesso tempo. Optò per la seconda; era così stanco di piangere.

Louis lo confondeva così tanto e Harry si sentì stranamente rifiutato da lui, anche se lo aveva appena letteralmente succhiato senza pietà.

Indosso velocemente il grembiule, girandosi verso la cena metà preparata per finirla mentre Louis guardava una partita di calcio senza dire una parola.

Quando il cibo fu pronto, Harry lo impiattò per entrambi e prese anche la pinta di Louis. Gli passò il piatto e la bibita dove era seduto sul divano, il più grande non lo guardò nemmeno, figuriamoci ringraziarlo. Harry, mordendo il labbro per impedire alla sua bocca di dire qualsiasi cosa, prese il suo piatto e si sedette al fine del lato opposto del divano, fingendo interesse alla partita mentre mangiarono in silenzio.

Dopo più di due ore, il cibo e la birra di Louis erano finite, Harry notò che quest’ultimo si fosse coricato sul divano. Così allungò la mano e gli  
diede un colpetto. “Lou,” lo chiamò delicatamente. “Vuoi andare a letto?”

Lou brontolò nel suo stato di dormiveglia e portò un occhio verso Harry. A dire la verità, anche lui era stanco. Ma più importante voleva che entrambi dormissero abbastanza per la giornata piena che aveva pianificato l’indomani, supponendo che Louis non sarebbe corso via prima che lui avesse anche solo l’occasione di parlargliene.

“Vuoi che ti ci porti io?” Gli offrì Harry quando Lou non si risedette o non rispose. 

A quel punto, comunque, entrambi i suoi occhi si aprirono e sembrò realmente valutare la proposta di Harry, il quale ora lo stava guardando illuminato solo dalla luce della televisione. Senza dire una parola, Louis afferrò Harry per i fianchi e lo riportò ad appoggiarsi sul divano senza troppe cerimonie, quest’ultimo colpì la testa contro il braccio del divano dalla parte opposta dove si trovava Louis.

“Ma che…” Harry iniziò a chiedere scioccato.

Ricevette una riposta qualche secondo dopo quando Louis si posizionò sopra di lui, le sue mani raggiunsero la patta di Harry ancora una volta, tirando giù la zip in un istante.

Harry era senza parole. Louis era insaziabile quel giorno. E per la terza volta in poche ore, lo guardò impotente mentre gli sfilò i pantaloni e abbassò la bocca sul suo pene.

Questa volta, Louis fu un po’ più gentile rispetto al pompino precedente nella loro cucina. Harry allungò il braccio e afferrò il cuscino sotto di lui mentre il più grande cominciò a succhiare la sua punta in modo bagnato quando si riempì e diventò duro. Sussultò e si dimenò mentre Louis giocò con i capezzoli di Harry attraverso la maglietta.

Era praticamente fottuto, Harry lo sapeva. Ma al suo corpo non sembrò importargliene. I suoi occhi ruotarono all’indietro mentre Louis andò sempre più giù finché non lo sentì lamentarsi, piagnucolare e stringere il divano facendo così diventare le sue nocche bianche. Era surreale e fantastico, ovviamente, ma… anche Harry voleva toccare. Il suo corpo aveva bramato quello di Louis per così tante settimane. Voleva stringerlo, baciarlo e farlo sentire così bene e amato.  
“Lou, posso?” Chiese Harry tentennando un po’, allungando la mano per accarezzare la mascella di Louis con solo un dito.

Louis si fermò e Harry era quasi sicuro che stesse davvero considerando la proposta, ma poco dopo, scosse semplicemente la testa e ritornò a prenderlo ancora una volta, ora aggiungendo la sua mano esperta nel mix.

Harry ebbe a malapena il tempo di sentirsi deluso o rifiutato prima di percepire l’arrivo dell’orgasmo. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di avvertire Lou in modo appropriato, a malapena riuscì a grugnire e coprì la guancia di Louis con la mano prima di venire duramente nella sua gola.

Louis lo ingoiò tutto e poi ripulì pure la pancia di Harry. Ma successivamente si sedette e finì la propria pinta senza nemmeno guardarlo prima di alzarsi e raggiungere il letto.

Harry rimase sdraiato sul divano, i suoi jeans ancora sbottonati. Quella volta Louis non si preoccupò nemmeno di togliergli i boxer, gli aveva solo aperto la zip. Non avrebbe pianto. Non l’avrebbe fatto. Ma doveva parlare con qualcuno. C’erano esattamente solo due persone sulla terra che sapevano cos’avesse fatto e che ancora gli parlavano; sua madre e sua sorella. Non avrebbe mai chiamato sua madre per parlare di quello.

Gemma rispose al terzo squillo. 

“Ehi, fratello, tutto ok?” Chiese, la preoccupazione evidente nella sua voce.

Harry annuì e mentì. “Si.” Ma poi ci ripensò. “No,” si corresse, la sua voce si spezzò mentre indosso i propri boxer con la mano libera.

“Dimmelo,” lo spronò gentilmente.

Così Harry lo fece. Non andò nei dettagli, ma provò a descrivere l’improvviso cambiamento nella loro relazione. Il modo in cui Louis fosse davvero interessato a fare una sola cosa e solo quella con Harry. Il modo in cui era diventata ormai un’abitudine. Quasi ossessiva. Il modo in cui fosse arrabbiato e osceno. Il modo in cui Harry in un qualche modo desiderava che tutto quello finisse ma allo stesso tempo era così grato che fosse di nuovo interessato…  
“Ok, ho capito, Ed,” Gemma lo fermò. “Basta con i dettagli.”

Harry avrebbe riso se si fossero trovati in altre circostanze. Gemma sapeva che lui e Lou avevano sempre avuto una vita sessuale sana. Più di una volta fu testimone di suoni o suggerimenti che avevano condiviso.

“Guarda, se ti fa sentire a disagio, allora diglielo,” disse in modo piatto. “Nessuno di voi dovrebbe fare qualcosa che non vuole realmente, non importa quanto ti senti in colpa.”

Harry sospirò. Non è che non lo volesse, solo che… non era sicuro che lo volesse in questo modo.

“Penso di sapere la ragione, comunque,” disse lentamente, la sua voce pensierosa. “Cioè, penso di sapere perché stia facendo tutto questo.”

Harry avrebbe fatto una battuta su quanto fosse irresistibile in altre circostanze. 

“Penso stia cercando di cancellarlo… quello che hai fatto… dalla sua mente. E probabilmente anche dalla tua.”

Harry fece una smorfia di confusione. “Non ho capito. Riesce a malapena a guardarmi o a toccarmi la maggior parte delle volte. Poi all’improvviso, vuole mettere la sua bocca intorno a me.”

“Gesù, Ed, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca,” Gemma sbuffò. “Non voglio pensare al mio fratello in quel modo, capito? Solo… cazzo,” sospirò. “Senti, probabilmente sta reclamando il proprio territorio in un qualche modo. Lo sai? Vuole ricordare a sé stesso e te che sei suo. Che solo lui può farti sentire in quel modo, ok? Quindi, si.”

Il cervello di Harry riconobbe a malapena quanto potesse essere scomodo quell’argomento per la propria sorella perché era così fottutamente sollevato di aver finalmente capito cosa stesse succedendo. Lui e Louis si erano sempre trovati bene in qualsiasi cosa comprendesse il sesso. E Harry aveva sempre solo ricevuto pompini da parte di Louis. Tutto quello era ancora vero, anche se Louis non ci credeva pienamente. Aveva senso che fosse possessivo su quello, considerato che un altro uomo ora aveva messo la sua bocca su Harry. Louis voleva dimenticarlo. Voleva che anche Harry lo dimenticasse.  
Un altro pensiero balenò nella sua testa. Louis probabilmente aveva dubbi su se a Harry gli fosse piaciuto o meno. Se Harry volesse altre bocche intorno a lui. Se Harry volesse ancora Louis in quel modo. Non poteva rifiutarlo. Non se aveva dubbi su quanto il più piccolo lo volesse. Arrabbiato e osceno a parte, non lo avrebbe respinto. Mai.

Gemma fu felice di riattaccare qualche minuto più tardi, scherzando sull’aver bisogno di ripulire il proprio corpo e la propria anima dopo la sua conversazione con Harry. Lui avrebbe riso in altre circostanze. 

Ora aveva decisamente più senso il modo in cui si era comportato Louis tutto il giorno. E ad Harry gli si spezzò il cuore scoprendo quanto fosse distrutto. Doveva aggiustarlo. Doveva.

Si alzò e si abbottonò i pantaloni prima di cominciare a pulire i piatti usati durante la cena e la cucina. Si chiese se Louis si fosse già addormentato e considerò brevemente l’idea di dormire sul divano per non disturbarlo. Ma sarebbe sembrato un passo indietro e Harry non voleva quello, così spense le luci e si avviò verso la loro camera da letto.

Anche Lou aveva spento le luci lì. Harry poté a malapena distinguere la sua sagoma già dentro le lenzuola, così si svestì vicino alla porta e si sdraiò più velocemente possibile sulla sua parte del letto. Provò arduamente a non farlo abbassare troppo. Ma non appena si sistemò, capì dal respiro di Louis che non stesse dormendo. Lo stava aspettando.

Harry voleva parlare. Voleva dire a Louis quanto lo amasse. Quanto avesse bisogno di lui. Quanto fosse sbagliato ciò che aveva fatto. Glielo aveva già detto prima, ma glielo avrebbe ripetuto all’infinito finché Louis non gli avesse creduto. Ma non voleva nemmeno farlo arrabbiare iniziando una conversazione mentre erano entrambi coricati a letto. Così non parlò, guardando il soffitto, sentendo il respiro caldo di Louis sulle sue spalle nude.

Alla fine, giusto nel momento in cui Harry era sul punto di addormentarsi, Louis parlò.

“Cosa cazzo stiamo facendo, H?” Sussurrò.  
Il cuore di Harry si spezzò a sentire quell’emozione nella voce di Louis. Aveva pianto. Silenziosamente e proprio al suo fianco, aveva pianto e Harry non ne aveva idea.

Il più piccolo si girò verso di lui, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Louis, anche se poteva a malapena vedere i suoi occhi attraverso l’oscurità della loro camera. “Stiamo provando,” disse, la sua voce si ruppe mentre cercò di combattere contro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire.

Louis non disse nulla per un po’, ma poi, “Ma perché?”

Fu quasi un singhiozzo e Harry desiderò morire. Desiderò di non aver mai vissuto fino al giorno in cui ferì Louis in quel modo, fino al giorno in cui sentì il dolore nella sua bella voce… dolore che lui stesso ha inflitto. Dolore che non sapeva se sarebbe mai stato in grado di alleviare. Desiderò anche di non aver mai vissuto a lungo per sentire l’amore della sua vita chiedersi perché stessero ancora insieme. 

Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di non singhiozzare in modo rumoroso. “Sto provando perché ti amo, Lou,” sussurrò, cercando di creare un contatto con i suoi occhi nell’oscurità solo per realizzare che si trovassero davvero molto vicini. “Perché ti amo più di ogni altra cosa o più di chiunque altro nel mondo. Perché non voglio passi anche solo un singolo giorno senza di te nella mia vita.” 

Harry sentì il letto muoversi quando Louis tremò. Non poté fermare la mano dall’asciugare le lacrime sulla sua guancia, lacrime che non poteva realmente vedere ma che sapeva si trovassero lì.

Louis si girò brevemente nel tocco e il cuore di Harry batté più rumorosamente e più velocemente. Louis bramava il suo tocco. Lo sapeva. Poté vederlo in un solo movimento. Ma dopo poco, si rigirò, dandogli le spalle.

“Buona notte,” disse in modo delicato nell’oscurità della loro camera da letto.

“Ti amo,” replicò Harry.


	5. Sabato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma cerca di confortarlo con le sue parole e Harry organizza il loro secondo appuntamento.

Louis era già uscito quando Harry si svegliò l’indomani, ma non n’era del tutto sorpreso. Si sedette sul letto e gli scrisse un messaggio per fargli sapere di aver organizzato qualcosa per entrambi quel pomeriggio, se Louis glielo avesse permesso. Non si aspettò una risposta in cambio.

Poi scrisse a Gemma, per chiederle di fargli visita e per fare un brunch insieme. Lei accettò immediatamente e Harry fu sorpreso e grato che fosse ancora disposta a dargli il proprio sostegno. Era così felice di vederla, ma nel momento in cui aprì la porta e la vide in piedi davanti all’ingresso, scoppiò a piangere.

Lei l’osservò attentamente e lo avvolse con le proprie braccia, stringendolo forte e zittendolo.

Lui la lasciò fare per qualche minuto prima di recuperare un fazzoletto dal bagno, facendola entrare in casa e mentre lei si tolse il capotto e i guanti.

Quando si sedettero in cucina, una tazza tra le mani di entrambi e un French toast quasi finito, lei lo guardò e disse delicatamente, “Dimmelo.”

Harry era così sollevato nel vederla. Qualcuno che lo guardava senza odio o disgusto dipinto sul volto. Qualcuno che lo capiva o almeno provava a farlo. Qualcuno dalla sua parte perfino quando non se lo meritava. 

“Non so cosa fare, Gems,” disse, la sua voce ancora roca dal pianto di poco prima. “Le cose stanno…. Andando male.”

Quella era il modo migliore per descrivere come le cose stessero andando; il modo in cui Louis lo aveva usato. Il modo in cui fosse determinato e solo… freddo.

Gemma fece una smorfia e annuì. “Ma come altro potrebbero andare, Ed?” Chiese non in modo scortese. “Le cose stanno andando male.”

E si, Harry sapeva stessero andando male. Lo sapeva, ma sentirglielo dire ad alta voce lo rendeva vero. “Ma come posso aggiustarle, allora?” Chiese, aspettandosi che lei avesse tutte le risposte a proposito del casino in cui si era cacciato.

Gemma corrugò la fronte e lo guardò di sbieco in modo incredulo. “Non puoi.” Poi alzò le spalle come se le sue parole non avessero appena diviso lo stomaco di Harry in due. “L’unico modo per aggiustare davvero le cose sarebbe tornare indietro nel tempo e non farlo.”

Harry prese un respiro profondo, il suo cuore precipitò. Non poteva aggiustare le cose, vero? Mai realmente. Ciò che è fatto è fatto.

Ma Gemma non aveva ancora finito. “E visto che non poi farlo, tutto ciò che poi fare è… fare di meglio.”

Harry piegò la testa. “Ci sto provando,” protestò debolmente, fermando le lacrime già pronte a scendere. “Ci ho provato davvero tanto…” e prese un respiro profondo, il suo cuore si spezzò pensando al modo in cui Louis lo guardava adesso… al modo in cui a volte non lo guardava affatto.

Gemma annuì. “So che lo stai facendo, fratellino,” disse con un piccolo sorriso. “E’ come ti ho detto prima…” si fermò, chiaramente scegliendo le parole attentamente. “Quando qualcuno che ami fa qualcosa di così inaspettato… così lontano da ciò che hai sempre pensato fosse possibile… beh…” si allontanò leggermente dal suo fratellino e Harry sapeva non volesse realmente ferirlo con ciò che disse successivamente. “Ogni singola cosa viene trasformata in una domanda.”

Glielo aveva già detto questo, ma era ancora terribile da sentire.

“Lou sta probabilmente dubitando ogni singola cosa che pensava di conoscere su di te,” continuò, la sua voce più gentile di quanto non l’avesse mai sentita. Poi lo guardò prima di lanciare la bomba. “Ogni singolo momento di tenerezza, Ed.”

Harry sentì la terra crollare sotto ai propri piedi. Se quello fosse stato vero, se Louis stesse davvero ripensando ad ogni singola cosa condivisa… ogni momento romantico della loro vita insieme… ogni dichiarazione d’amore che avesse fatto… beh…

“Non c’è nessuna via d’uscita da questo,” Harry sentì sé stesso sussurrare prima che i suoi occhi si riempissero di lacrime finché non poté più vedere sua sorella seduta davanti a lui intorno al tavolo della cucina. Sentì, piuttosto che vedere, la sorella allungare una mano sopra il tavolo per poi posarla sulla propria per confortarlo.  
“No,” disse gentilmente. “Non c’è via d’uscita.” 

Una serie di momenti balenarono nella mente di Harry. La prima volta che aveva conosciuto Louis, la prima volta che avevano flirtato. La prima volta che si erano baciati. La prima volta che erano venuti insieme. La prima volta che avevano fatto sesso. La prima volta che si erano detti ti amo. Il giorno in cui aveva pronunciato i propri voti. L’errore di Harry aveva cancellato tutto quello. No, era molto peggio di così. Il suo errore aveva rovinato tutto quello. Rendendo tutti quei momenti preziosi bui, cattivi e contorti per Louis. Tutti quei ricordi meravigliosi erano andati… ora erano solo brutti ricordi.

Harry era un disastro. Era un fottuto disastro.

“Ehi,” Gemma cercò di farlo smettere di singhiozzare. “Ehi, ascoltami. Questo non significa che dovresti arrenderti. Nemmeno per sogno, fratellino.”

Harry sentì la propria sorella spostare la sedia e muoversi verso di lui per abbracciare le sue spalle. Lui aveva il viso sepolto tra le mani, il suo corpo tremava per i singhiozzi.

“Harry, ascoltami,” disse fermamente. “Ti ama ancora.”

Questo in un qualche modo lo fece piangere ancora di più, perché non ne era più così tanto sicuro. Non poteva davvero sapere se Louis non provasse più nulla per lui, ma odio e disgusto sicuramente. Perfino quando lo attaccò con le proprie mani e la propria bocca, quello sembrò così pieno di rabbia e ribrezzo che Harry si sentì sporco.

Scosse la testa. “Non lo sai,” provò a dire, la sua voce balbettò e diventò debole. “Tu non hai visto il modo in cui mi guarda ora… il modo in cui mi parla…”

Gemma lo strinse più forte. “No, ma ciò che so è che lui è ancora qui,” disse gentilmente ma in modo deciso. “Lui è ancora qui quando potrebbe andarsene. Questo prova quanto ti ama.”

Harry scosse di nuovo la testa perché non poteva esserne sicuro. Ci pensò, all’inizio. Ma ora… dopo i giorni precedenti, si chiedeva se forse Louis volesse perfino ferirlo. Non che non se lo meritasse.

Gemma sospirò e si risedette sulla sedia, anche se si avvicinò così tanto a lui che le loro ginocchia si toccarono, il suo braccio scivolò sulla sua spalla. Sentì le sue mani sfiorare delicatamente i suoi capelli per poi arrivare alle guance mentre parlò.

“Ciò che hai fatto, Harry, l’ha probabilmente ferito così tanto da non poterlo sopportare,” iniziò.

Harry singhiozzò e premette i palmi sulle cosce, volendo far del male a sé stesso perché sapeva quando avesse ragione.

“Ma ascoltami,” disse velocemente, stringendogli le spalle per confortarlo. “Lui è ancora qui nonostante questo. Gesù, Harry, perfino guardarti dopo ciò che hai fatto lo deve star uccidendo dentro. Ma è rimasto lo stesso. Per restare con te. Questo è quanto ti ama, non lo vedi?”

Harry sentì la sorella premere la propria fronte sulla sua e lui si avvicinò a quel tocco, avendo bisogno di conforto. Di calore. Di amore.

Gemma sussurrò, la sua mano corse su e giù lungo la sua schiena formando dei piccoli cerchi. “Ti ama più di quanto ama sé stesso, fratellino. O se ne sarebbe già andato da un pezzo.”

Harry singhiozzò, la speranza nel suo cuore accese una piccola fiamma alle sue parole. Guardò la propria sorella attraverso gli occhi bagnati per le lacrime. Lei gli sorrise ed annuì. “Lo amo più di ogni altra cosa,” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire in risposta.

Il sorriso di Gemma si allargò. “Lo so. Ti ho visto innamorarti di lui quando avevi a malapena sedici anni.”

Harry tirò su col naso e annuì. Era così vero. Si era innamorato di Louis fin da subito. E senza nemmeno farsi delle domande. Louis era… l’unico per Harry. In qualsiasi cosa. Sin dal primo giorno.

“L’hai fatto innamorare all’ora,” aggiunse con un sorriso timido. “Poi farlo di nuovo.”

Harry soffiò aria fuori dai propri polmoni e scosse la testa. “Non so nemmeno come ci sono riuscito la prima volta,” disse in totale onestà. “Non ho ancora idea del perché mi abbia scelto.”

Gemma si risedette e alzò gli occhi al cielo come quando erano bambini, segno che lo trovasse insopportabile. “Letteralmente ogni persona che ti incontra si innamora di te, Ed,” disse con un pizzico di asprezza nella vita. “Non essere un fottuto bugiardo.”

Harry gonfiò il petto e corrugò la fronte. “No, ma, è diverso con Louis.” E’ vero, quasi aggiunse. 

Gemma annuì. “Lo so questo. E sarà più dura questa volta, sicuramente,” disse semplicemente, allungando la mano ancora una volta per prendere il proprio tè. “Perché questa volta non parti da zero. Questa volta,” e si fermò mentre deglutì. “Stai andando contro te stesso.”

Harry piegò la testa. “Cosa intendi?” Provò paura per le sue parole, lo stomaco annodato per quello che stava per dire. Lui pensava già di saperlo.

Gemma gli riservò un’altra occhiata. “Tu sei letteralmente la persona che Louis ama di più e che odia di più al mondo in questo momento.”

Cazzo. Lo sapeva, ma non detto in questo modo. Niente affatto in quel modo.

Ma Gemma non aveva ancora finito. “Quando ti guarda, vede ogni singola cosa meravigliosa che hai fatto per lui e si chiede se fosse solo una grossa fottuta bugia. Non può più fidarsi del suo cuore, quando si tratta di te.” 

Harry nascose le proprie mani tra i capelli ancora una volta. Aveva ragione. Aveva così dannatamente ragione dal renderlo nauseante.

“E vede ciò che hai fatto ogni volta,” gli ricordò inutilmente. “Solo che probabilmente è decisamente peggio nella sua mente visto che non l’ha realmente visto.” 

Harry voleva vomitare. Tutto aveva un senso in quel momento. “Mi fa delle domande, su… quello,” disse a fatica, non azzardandosi ad incontrare i suoi occhi per la paura di essere giudicato. 

“Dovresti rispondere ad ogni sua domanda,” disse sommessamente.

“Lo faccio,” Harry replicò sinceramente. Si morse il labbro inferiore. “Ma è come se… volesse sapere a volte, così glielo dico, ma poi mi odiasse per quello.” E Harry si strofinò gli occhi velocemente, pregandoli di smetterla di piangere per una volta. “Mi odio anche io per quello,” terminò a fatica. 

Gemma aprì le braccia con gentilezza. “Si. Lui vuole sapere, ma allo stesso tempo no. E sono sicura che anche lui si odia.”

Harry alzò bruscamente lo sguardo verso di lei. Ora tutto aveva più senso. Il modo in cui Louis esitò prima di parlarne. Il modo in cui si faceva piccolo tutte le volte che le parole uscivano dalla sua bocca. Era coraggioso, ecco cos’era. Harry non pensava avrebbe mai avuto quel coraggio nel chiedere se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti. 

“Penso di si,” disse debolmente. “Odio parlare di quello e lui odia chiedere ma se lo fa, glielo dico. Se lo merita.” Poi scosse la testa ed aggiunse, “Si merita di meglio.”

Gemma annuì trovandosi d’accordo. “Allora dagli di meglio. Dagli il meglio che hai. E poi dagli di più. È l’unico modo in cui puoi farlo innamorare di te ancora una volta.”

Harry iniziò a piangere di nuovo, sentendo il coltello muoversi nelle proprie viscere. La sola idea che Louis potesse non amarlo più… che dovesse combattere per far si che si innamorasse di lui ancora una volta… e tutto perché Harry era un fottuto coglione. 

“E se non dovessi riuscirci?” Sussurrò, dando voce alla sua più grande paura. “E se lui decidesse di non rimanere più? E se, dopo tutto questo, se ne andasse da me un giorno?”

Gemma si alzò, guardò Harry e lui quasi sussultò per quello sguardo feroce. 

“E se lo facesse?” Chiese in modo abbastanza distaccato. “Per te, la possibilità che lui resti con te per sempre e che ritorniate ad essere felici come una volta merita il rischio di soffrirci e di continuare a provare? O preferiresti arrenderti adesso e limitare i danni?”

Harry chiuse gli occhi e non riuscì nemmeno a dar voce alle proprie emozioni dopo le sue parole. Ovvio che ne valesse la pena o non sarebbe nemmeno tornato a casa. Non avrebbe nemmeno pregato Louis per restare; per provare.

“Perché ne vale la pena per lui,” Gemma disse in modo più gentile. “Ovviamente o, come ho detto, se ne sarebbe già andato da un pezzo.”

E quello fu ciò che Harry avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire, suppose. Si, ne valeva la pena, ma sapere che Louis avesse scelto di restare, vedendo costantemente di ciò che avesse fatto, fece aumentare i battiti del suo cuore ancora una volta. 

Si sedettero in silenzio per qualche minuto. C’era così tanta paura in Harry. Non si meritava nemmeno più Louis? Forse si, una volta. Ma ora? Sicuramente, no. E quanto lo stava ferendo ora, beh… non poté non chiedersi a cose stesse pensando in quegli ultimi giorni.

“Gem,” disse Harry, le sue labbra tremarono. “E se lo sto ferendo ancora di più restando? E se fosse la cosa sbagliata? E se…” e soffocò un singhiozzo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “E se si merita di meglio di me?”

Gemma piegò la testa e Harry poté constatare dai suoi occhi duri che stesse davvero considerando quella possibilità. E quello… fece male. Harry non era mai stato perfetto, di quello n’era certo. Ma sua sorella si stava davvero chiedendo se Louis fosse troppo per lui? Beh… era ciò che si meritava. Nascose la testa tra le mani e pianse così duramente che quasi si strozzò. 

“Odio me stesso così tanto,” sussurrò. “Così tanto… a volte desidero… desidero di essere morto.”

Le braccia di Gemma furono intorno a lui di nuovo. “Ascoltami, fratellino; non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Non pensarlo nemmeno,” disse gentilmente ma con fermezza nella voce a cui Harry si aggrappò. “Hai fatto un errore. Tutto qui. Uno veramente grande. Uno terribile, si. Ma è un errore che anche altre persone hanno fatto. Non sei migliore o peggiore del resto del mondo.”

Non era confortevole, perché era comunque peggio dell’uomo che amava. Era peggio di ciò che Louis meritasse. 

Lei lo strinse per un po’ tempo mentre lui cercava di riprendersi. Poi, finalmente, quando si separarono, lei gli sorrise in un modo che conosceva bene: stava cercando di rassicurarlo. Le voleva un mondo di bene.

“Mi dispiace così tanto che sia capitato anche a te…” disse, stringendo la sua testa. “Odio il fatto che hai dovuto anche soltanto imparare così tanto su questo tipo di tradimento…” alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e sperò che capisse quando aggiunse, “Ma sono così grato del tuo aiuto.”

L’espressione di Gemma si addolcì e si piegò per abbracciare ancora una volta il suo fratellino. “Prego,” disse caldamente prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla tempia e allontanandosi per finire il proprio tè. “Non è lo stesso, comunque, quello che successe a me. O non lo era.” Sorrise verso Harry, un piccolo luccichio negli occhi. “Tu e Louis avete sempre avuto qualcosa di davvero speciale. E questo non è cambiato.”

Più tardi, quando Harry stava accompagnando Gemma alla sua macchina con una borsa piena di pane alla banana fatto in casa e un po’ di cioccolata calda, premette un bacio sulla sua fronte e le disse quanto le volesse bene. Davvero. Era così fortunato ad averla nella propria vita. Specialmente in quel momento. 

Quando ritornò in cucina dopo che Gemma se ne andò, Harry realizzò per la prima volta cosa volesse dire quando le persona sostenevano che il matrimonio fosse una scelta, ogni giorno. Lui e Louis si erano innamorati così velocemente e in modo così intenso tanti anni prima che lo stare insieme non sembrò una scelta. Era solo successo. Erano solo stati insieme fin dal primo giorno. Ma ora, con quel casino, Harry capiva perfettamente lo scegliere di stare con una persona, lo scegliere di amarla, di provare e di restare erano un vero e proprio impegno. Harry stava scegliendo Louis perché Louis era la persona più importante della sua vita. Lo stava scegliendo perché non voleva vivere nemmeno un solo giorno senza di lui. Harry in quel momento realizzò completamente che Louis lo tesse scegliendo allo stesso modo.

La realizzazione riscaldò il cuore spezzato di Harry.

Anche se Louis non rispose mai al suo messaggio, era ancora intenzionato a preparare il loro secondo appuntamento. Gli chiese di essere a casa per le quattro del pomeriggio per avere il tempo così di raggiungere la loro destinazione. Harry si fece una doccia veloce usando i propri prodotti per assicurarsi di profumare come il vecchio sé e preparando attentamente il borsone con tutto il necessario. Dovette rientrare nella cabina armadio per recuperare quello di Louis, esitando prima di rimuovere cautamente gli oggetti che Louis lasciò lì. Harry fu a un secondo dal crollare soltanto immaginandolo sdraiato lì, piangendo finché non si addormentava per notti intere, pensando a ciò che Harry avesse fatto. Fu abbastanza da accrescere la propria determinazione mentre raggiunse il borsone e lo mise nel bagagliaio della Range Rover insieme al suo e a due cuscini. Infilò dentro alla tasca laterale anche una busta; era importante, ma terrificante. Non era abbastanza certo di come avrebbe condiviso il suo contenuto con Louis, ma l’avrebbe fatto; doveva. Impiegò perfino quaranta cinque minuti buoni per mettere insieme una playlist sul suo iPad. Poi, pensando alla determinazione di Louis in quegli ultimi giorni, prese un paio extra di pantaloni e le infilò anch’esse nel borsone.

Louis arrivò con la propria macchina alle 16.22 ed Harry non n’era del tutto sorpreso. Louis era puntuale come un’orologio svizzero finché non dovesse vendicarsi di qualcosa. Apparentemente, quei ventidue minuti valevano come prova e andava bene così.

Harry era già pronto con il capotto e la Range Rover riscaldata per il loro viaggio quando Louis entrò dalla porta.

Lanciò uno sguardo verso Harry e sospirò. “Cos’hai pianificato, H?” Chiese, appoggiando con attenzione le chiavi sul tavolino da caffè ancora rotto. Harry doveva proprio aggiustarlo. 

“Solo un viaggetto, tutto qui,” disse con un piccolo sorriso. Si sentì persino più strano, dopo tutto quel sesso pieno d’odio.

Louis sospirò di nuovo. “Non me la sento di stare in mezzo alla gente,” disse, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso. 

Harry stava già annuendo, chiudendosi il cappotto. “Si, va bene. Sarà una cosa solo tra noi due.” Se sua madre avesse eseguito le indicazioni.

Louis lo guardò per un po’ in modo scettico. “Quanto durerà questo viaggio?” Chiese, digrignando un po’ i denti e distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo. 

Harry cercò di ignorare la fitta di dolore che sparò contro di lui sapendo che Louis facesse ancora fatica a guardarlo negli occhi. “Solo per una notte,” disse debolmente, speranzoso. 

Louis scosse la testa. “Non sono dell’umore per una qualche sorta di viaggio romantico,” disse con sarcasmo. “Se non è chiaro.”

Harry si morse le labbra e fece scivolare le mani dentro alle tasche del cappotto. “Non è così,” mentì. Beh, non lo era… esattamente.

Ma Louis sembrò leggermente arrabbiato dopo quella risposta. “No?” Chiese aspro. 

Harry guardò brevemente verso il soffitto per recuperare un po’ di forza. “Solo… per favore, Lou. Mi prenderò cura di tutto io,” implorò, provando a ricordare a sé stesso che anche se Louis non lo volesse, era comunque tornato a casa, il che significava che ci stesse provando. Anche quel viaggio era per provare, ma non era di certo la fine di tutto. Se Lou non voleva andarci, allora Harry avrebbe pensato a qualcos’altro.

Louis prese un respiro profondo e annuì una volta. “Ok,” disse debolmente.

Il cuore di Harry balzò per la gioia. Louis stava scegliendo. Louis stava provando. Harry n’era così fottutamente grato.

Raggiunsero la Range Rover in silenzio, Harry chiuse a chiave la casa dietro alle loro spalle. Louis salì sul sedile del passeggero e chiuse la portiera senza nemmeno lanciare uno sguardo verso di lui. Ma andava tutto bene. Erano sulla strada giusta.

Il viaggio fu lungo, reso ancora più lungo dal fatto che Louis parlò solo per informare Harry di aver bisogno di una pausa bagno dopo un’ora. Ascoltarono la radio e il più piccolo cercò di non dire nulla, nel caso avesse così rovinato le cose e Louis avesse poi cambiato idea, facendo tornare entrambi indietro. 

Arrivarono a casa della madre di Harry dopo che il sole tramontò e capendo che non fosse in casa dalle luci del portico già accese. Parcheggiò dentro al garage e anche il posto libero conformò che avessero la casa tutta per loro. Amava sua madre. Lei lo amava di rimando visto che era stata disposta a lasciare al figlio più piccolo la casa libera per una notte.

Harry spense il motore prima che Louis avesse la possibilità di parlare, ma quando lo fece, non era di certo ciò che Harry sperò di sentire.

“Sei serio, H?” Chiese Louis, incredulo e ridendo per metà. 

Harry chiuse gli occhi per la sorpresa e sospirò. “Cosa intendi?” 

Louis fece uscire una risata. “Tua madre non è a casa, giusto?” Chiese, gli occhi scuri e infastiditi quando incontrarono quelli di Harry.

Lui scosse solamente la testa. “No,” biascicò.

Louis scosse la testa di rimando e soffiò un’altra risata. “Questa è la tua idea di fuga romantica? La casa di tua madre?” Ma scese comunque dalla Range Rover, nel frattempo scuotendo la testa.

Harry lo odiava. Poté dire che Louis lo stesse prendendo in giro e che stesse ridendo a sue spese. Non era una cosa che faceva. Davvero. Nemmeno prima. Harry lo guardò uscire e sbattere la portiera del passeggero. Lui prese un respiro profondo e trovò il coraggio di fare lo stesso, avviandosi verso il baule per recupera le loro cose. 

Louis non gli offrì nessun aiuto, rimase lì in piedi con le mani nelle tasche e guardandolo mentre recuperava il tutto. Ma andava bene così. Harry poteva portare entrambe le borse.

Quest’ultimo aprì la porta d’ingresso e Louis lo sfiorò leggermente mentre lo superava per entrare nel calore di quella casa. La madre aveva lasciato qualche luce accesa e Harry trovò un biglietto vicino al contenitore della frutta sul tavolo della cucina. Lo avrebbe letto più tardi. 

Louis aveva già tolto il cappotto e si era stravaccato sopra all’enorme divano, le braccia ben aperte mentre guardava Harry in attesa. La sua espressione diceva chiaramente ok e adesso, genio?

Harry si schiarì la voce e appoggiò tutto ciò che aveva portato dentro casa sul divano. Stava iniziando a piovere e sentì un po’ di freddo. Tempo perfetto per riscaldarsi con il fuoco. Fece qualche passo sul tappeto del salotto e accese il caminetto prima di togliersi il capotto.  
Poté sentire gli occhi di Louis fissarlo e guardarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Sentì come uno sciocco sedicenne che cercava di corteggiare il ragazzo diciottenne con i bellissimi occhi azzurri dieci anni prima.

“Sete?” Chiese, non ricambiando veramente lo sguardo di Louis prima di raggiungere il frigorifero, sperando che la madre avesse tutto ciò che le chiese.

Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risata e Harry lo vide mettersi comodo sul divano, togliendosi le scarpe. Riportò la propria attenzione al frigorifero per poi trovarlo. Si, sua madre aveva seguito le sue istruzioni. C’erano tre bottiglie dell’unico vino che Louis avesse mai amato già sulla mensola, insieme a due grandi bicchieri di vetro. Sorrise di gratitudine e lesse il biglietto lasciatogli dalla madre mentre apriva una delle bottiglie e riempiva i bicchieri.

Sei un uomo meraviglioso. Hai un uomo meraviglioso. Siete insieme. Sono così fiera di te. Puoi farcela, tesoro. Ti voglio bene.

Non si sarebbe messo a piangere per le parole incoraggianti della madre. L’aveva già fatto per troppo tempo. Ma piegò il biglietto e lo ripose attentamente nel portafoglio. Lo avrebbe tenuto per sempre. 

Ritornò in salotto con il vino, Louis guardò i suoi movimenti con gli occhi assottigliati dal momento in cui si sedette fino a quando riempì i loro bicchieri. Quella era un’altra vittoria, così Harry decise di stare nella parte opposta del divano.

Louis prese un sorso di vino, le sue sopracciglia non si alzarono nemmeno quando capì che fosse il suo preferito, prima di chiedere. “Perché i borsoni? Faremo un campeggio sotto la pioggia?”

Harry sorseggiò il suo drink e scosse la testa. “No,” ma quello fu tutto ciò che disse. Non voleva mostrare tutte le sue carte prima che Louis fosse stato almeno un po’ brillo.

Bevvero un bicchiere di vino a testa in silenzio, entrambi guardando il camino e ascoltando lo scoppiettare delle fiamme mentre la pioggia fuori diventava sempre più rumorosa.

Restarono lì per un’ora finché non sentirono il campanello suonare, giusto in tempo.

Louis si spaventò, come se si stesse addormentando sul divano, ciò che probabilmente stava per fare. Ma Harry lo aveva previsto e corse così velocemente verso la porta d’ingresso che i suoi piedi scivolarono leggermente sul parchet. Tirò fuori venti sterline dal portafoglio mentre aprì la porta. 

Il ragazzo delle consegne non rimase nemmeno scioccato nel trovare Harry Styles alla porta; era un locale che conosceva bene la madre. Gli passò una mancia di quaranta sterline con un piccolo sorriso e prese entrambi i cartoni, chiudendo la porta con il piede e avviandosi verso il salotto per poi appoggiare le pizze sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a Louis. 

“Che cazzo è questo?” Sibilò Louis, genuinamente sorpreso, ovviamente.

Harry sorrise solamente mentre aprì il primo cartone, così felice nel trovare la pizza Meat Lovers, la preferita di Louis. La passò al marito insieme ad un tovagliolo. “Il tuo preferito,” disse semplicemente, i suoi occhi fissi sulla reazione del più grande. E ne fu davvero felice, perché sennò, non avrebbe visto il secondo o due in cui i suoi occhi brillarono e il piccolo movimento dell’angolo della sua bocca. Ma sparirono in un istante mentre Louis allungò la mano e prese una fetta con entrambe le mani.

Harry cancellò il sorriso dalle sue labbra mentre riempì un altro bicchiere di vino per entrambi prima di aprire il proprio cartone, con al suo interno la pizza Veggie-Lovers, e iniziando a divorarla.

Mangiarono in silenzio, gli occhi ancora fissi sul fuoco mentre Harry finì due fette e Louis ne divorò tre. Quando il più grande chiuse il suo cartone e lo appoggiò sul tavolino da caffè, si appoggiò sullo schienale e sospirò felicemente. Harry sorrise largamente. “Buona?” Chiese mentre portò i cartoni e i tovaglioli usati in cucina. 

“Hmmm,” fu la sua unica risposta. 

Harry lo guardò finire il secondo bicchiere di vino. Così dopo aver riposto gli avanzi nel frigo e buttato i tovaglioli, prese la seconda bottiglia e la portò in salotto. Riempì di nuovo il bicchiere di Louis.

Il più grande lo guardò con gli occhi assottigliati e quello fu sfibrante ma almeno lo stava fissando, pensò Harry. Ancora un altro bicchiere e Louis sarebbe stato tutto uno sbadiglio, così allontanò il tavolino da caffè e svuotò il primo borsone, poi l’altro, stendendo i sacchi a pelo di fronte al caminetto e appoggiando su di essi i cuscini.

Harry era estremamente consapevole che Louis lo stesse guardato mentre rimaneva seduto in silenzio, sorseggiando il suo vino.

Quando Harry iniziò a recuperare i loro pigiami dal borsone, il movimento della testa di Louis che annuiva consapevolmente catturò la sua attenzione. “Cosa?” Chiese Harry a suo marito.

Louis sorrise e finì il terzo bicchiere. “So cosa significa tutto questo.”

Harry sorrise speranzoso, i suoi occhi spalancati e brillanti. “Si?” Chiese con vivacità.

Il sorrisetto di Louis crebbe. “Si.” 

Harry stette lì, entrambi i pigiami tra le mani e aspettando con trepidazione. Ma Louis non disse altro mentre si piegò in avanti e sorseggiò il vino nel suo ormai bicchiere vuoto.

Ad Harry non importò. Non è che Louis stesse gridando. O se ne stesse andando via. O stesse piangendo. Era un buon segno.

Harry passò la felpa soffice e i pantaloni della tuta a Louis. “Vuoi cambiarti per andare a letto?”

Louis annuì e appoggiò il proprio bicchiere prima di alzarsi e prendere i vestiti da Harry. Ma invece di raggiungere il bagno o altro, si svestì lì, di fronte al più piccolo. Ed Harry si beccò una piacevole vista. Non finse nemmeno di guardare altrove mentre Louis lo fissò negli occhi e rimase nudo prima di indossare quel pigiama improvvisato.

Ancora prima di accorgersene, Louis fu completamente vestito e Harry non si mosse, rimandando lì stupidamente con il suo pigiama tra le mani.

Louis si risedette sul divano e rise mentre portò di nuovo il bicchiere alle labbra. Alzò un sopracciglio perfetto verso Harry. “Vuoi rimanere lì tutta la notte, ragazzo? O ti cambierai anche tu?”

Harry deglutì e arrossì di nuovo. Abbassò la testa e si cambiò velocemente, consapevole che Louis lo stesse guardando con uno sguardo intenso come lui stesso aveva fatto poco prima. E Harry si aspettò quasi che Louis lo attaccasse. Ma non lo fece e il più piccolo fu completamente vestito quando parlò di nuovo.

“Hai preso quello dall’armadio,” Louis annunciò, indicando il borsone sul pavimento di fianco a quello di Harry.

Quest’ultimo lo guardò, per poi riportare i proprio sguardo verso Lou, annuendo leggermente. “Si,” rispose debolmente. 

Si fissarono per un po’, Harry ancora in piedi, le sue mani aggrappate alla felpa, mentre Louis riportò il suo sguardo verso il bicchiere di vino.

Fu un momento angosciante, Harry si chiese cosa stesse pensando il più grande; se si sarebbe arrabbiato, se l’avrebbe ignorato, o se…

“A volte non riesco a dormire sul letto,” Louis alzò le spalle, rompendo il contatto visivo ancora una volta soffermandosi sul fuoco scoppiettante del camino. “A volte ho bisogno di dormire da un’altra parte.”

Harry deglutì pesantemente, non facendo nessun altro movimento se non quello di annuire.

Louis sembrò prendere un respiro profondo, pronto per parlare, per poi ripensarci, ovviamente, finendo così il suo quarto bicchiere di vino.

Harry si allungò per riempirglielo nuovamente senza dire una parola, un Louis brillo era una versione piuttosto onesta.

“Così hai visto…” Louis iniziò qualche minuto più tardi. “Hai visto la mia piccola tana della vergogna.”

Harry annuì di nuovo, gli occhi spalancati. Louis non era mai stato imbarazzato nel parlare delle proprie emozioni o dei propri sentimenti. Mai. Era franco e la sua vulnerabilità era stata sia scioccante che incredibilmente rinfrescante per Harry in tutti quegli anni. L’abilità di Louis di sentirsi a proprio agio nella sua stessa pelle con i propri sentimenti era una delle ragioni che permise ad Harry di fare lo stesso.

Louis rise senza pizzico di umorismo. “Abbastanza patetico, no?” Sussurrò.

Harry cadde sulle proprie ginocchia e si sedette sulle cosce. Voleva diminuire quello spazio che li separava. Non lo fece. Non ancora. 

“No, Lou,” obbiettò gentilmente. “Non è patetico. È…” e dovette mandar giù un singhiozzo prima di continuare. “E’ straziante.”

Straziante che a Louis gli fosse mancato Harry così tanto nel mese che passarono lontani che questo lo portò a dormire con il peluche di infanzia del più piccolo, una felpa e la foto del loro matrimonio. Straziante che perfino dopo che Harry lo tradì e nei momenti in cui dormire nel loro letto era diventato troppo per Louis, avesse ancora bisogno del suo conforto. 

Louis non disse niente, sorseggiò semplicemente il suo quinto bicchiere di vino.

Harry rimase fermo per qualche minuto, aspettando di vedere se Louis avrebbe risposto. Quando non lo fece, il più piccolo si alzò per recuperare il suo iPad dal borsone. Prese un momento per sincronizzarlo all’impianto audio della madre e trattenne il respiro trepidante quando premette play.

All’inizio, Louis non sembrò reagire. Continuò a guardare il camino, la sua piccola mano ancora reggeva il bicchiere. Harry poté vedere la piccola macchina di vino sulle sue labbra perfette. Sapeva per esperienza di cosa sapessero in quel momento. 

Vennero riprodotte tre canzoni e Lou non aveva ancora detto niente, si limitò a bere il suo drink. Harry sistemò il suo borsone, sedendosi comodamente e fronteggiando Louis, guardandolo senza fissarlo. Avevano bisogno di parlare. Così tanto. Ma Harry non era sicuro di come iniziare il discorso. 

Poi, inaspettatamente, Louis fu il primo a rompere il silenzio tra i due. “Queste sono le nostre canzoni,” disse dolcemente, gli occhi ancora fissi sulle fiamme che fuoriuscivano dal camino. “O lo erano,” si corresse con una smorfia amara dipinta sulle labbra. 

Harry sbiancò. “Lo sono ancora,” sputò con una leggera indignazione. “Lo saranno sempre.”

Gli occhi di Louis si posarono su quelli di Harry. “Qual è la tua canzone con Brian, allora?” Sputò a sua volta.

Harry sussultò. Fece male come se Louis lo avesse appena schiaffeggiato violentemente vicino alla bocca. “Tu sei l’unica persona con cui ho delle canzoni, Lou,” sussurrò una volta che si fu ripreso, guardando solennemente gli occhi blu di Louis. “L’unico.”

Il più grande non sobbalzò, il suo sguardo deciso. “Ero l’unico. Non lo sono più,” rimarcò con una risata asciutta e senza umorismo. “L’hai reso chiaro, no? Rovinando tutto in modo perfetto, non credi?”

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, era infiammato e dolorante per quante volte lo avesse mordicchiato quel giorno. Potè solo annuire con vergogna. 

Louis assottigliò gli occhi prima di continuare. “Credevi davvero che bastasse portarmi a casa di tua madre per un pigiama party per cancellare tutto?” Sogghignò.

E Harry odiò il suono. Quello era un Louis che non conosceva. Quello era un Louis che odiava Harry.

“Non ho mai pensato a una cosa del genere, Lou,” Harry cercò di obbiettare, sebbene in modo debole. “Ti sto solo dimostrando che ti amo. Che ti ho sempre amato. Che ti amerò sempre.”

Se Harry si aspettava di addolcire la rabbia di Louis con le proprie parole, si sbagliò di grosso. Lo sguardo del più grande si affilò, la sua mascella divenne più pronunciata.

“Mi amavi all’ora, piccolo?” Louis stridulò in modo cupo. “Mi amavi quando Brian aveva le sue labbra attorno a te?” Louis si prese un momento per sorseggiare un po’ di vino e poi aggiunse amaramente, “Era ciò a cui stavi pensando quando cercavi di non venire nella sua bocca?”

Harry scosse la testa prima ancora che Louis finisse la frase. “Louis, no, cazzo no!” Nascose il viso tra le mani per poco prima di alzarsi sulle proprie ginocchia per raggiungere Louis a gattoni.

Ma quest’ultimo si allontanò, ritirando i piedi sotto alle cosce, distogliendo lo guardo da Harry.

E lui si fermò, ancora a poca distanza dal suo ragazzo. Provò ancora. “No, ti prego. Devi ascoltarmi, Lou. Devi credermi; non stavo pensando affatto. Ero fuori di me. Ricordo a malapena qualcosa prima di quello… o perfino durante…” si fermò, sicuro, ancora una volta, di star parlando fin troppo della cosa. “Ma si, ti amavo ancora. E ti amo ancora adesso. Non amo nessun altro oltre a te. Non l’ho mai fatto.”

Potè solo aspettare, sperando che Louis lo avesse sentito. Sperando che Louis gli avrebbe creduto. Se non oggi, allora un altro giorno, almeno.

Louis si risedette in silenzio, sorseggiando il suo vino finché il bicchiere non fu vuoto. C’era un’altra bottiglia in frigo, ma Harry ne aveva bevuto solo uno e non voleva che Louis stesse male.

“Parla con me, piccolo,” sussurrò Harry, le sue mani unite mentre osservò l’uomo che amava; l’uomo a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato.

Louis sussultò a quello. “Non farlo… per favore non chiamarmi piccolo in questo momento,” chiese dolcemente e non in modo scortese.

Ancora lo uccideva sentirglielo dire, ma annuì, scusandosi. 

“Devo… devo chiedere…” Louis iniziò, esitante, la sua voce si spezzò. 

Harry si avvicinò di pochi centimetri gattonando, la vulnerabilità nel tono di Louis era un cambiamento dalla ostilità di poco prima ben gradito. “Chiedi, allora, pi… Lou. Poi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa,” Harry sussurrò in risposta. 

Louis combatté contro le lacrime e Harry lo vide. Desiderò così tanto di eliminare quello spazio tra loro; di prendere Louis tra le braccia. Così lo fece. Con un movimento veloce, fece alzare Louis dal divano, facendo sedere suo marito sul proprio grembo appoggiato sul sacco a pelo.

E Louis non protestò. Invece, si sciolse tra braccia di Harry, non ricambiando la stretta, ma almeno accoccolandosi ad essa, quasi sospirando per il sollievo quando lo avvolse.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, lo avrebbero risolto insieme, pensò Harry. Louis era di nuovo tra le sue braccia. Era una cosa buona.

“Non sono più abbastanza?” Furono le quattro parole che Louis sussurrò con la voce rotta contro il suo petto. Furono le quattro parole che innalzarono delle mura spesse tra loro. Furono le quattro parole che aprirono in due il cuore di Harry e che fecero riversare ogni singola goccia di orgoglio che era rimasto dentro di lui riempiendo lo spazio infinto tra il loro passato e quel presente. Furono le quattro parole che Harry non avrebbe mai dimenticato finché avesse continuato a vivere.


	6. Domenica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Louis spiega ad Harry come si sente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo, stay tuned.

Harry sentì le lacrime scivolare lungo le sue guance prima ancora di poter aprire la bocca per rispondere. “Lou, ti prego, no,” lo implorò, appoggiando la testa sopra a quella di Louis, le sue labbra sfiorarono leggermente i bellissimi capelli castani che tanto amava. “Certo che lo sei.”

Come poteva essere vero? Harry si chiese. Come poteva essere quello ciò che erano diventati? Come potevano le cose essere andate così oltre il limite che dovette perfino pronunciare quelle parole? Ma sapeva come.

Sentì Louis iniziare a tremare, così strinse la presa automaticamente, lasciando dei baci dolci sulla sua testa tra una parola e l’altra. “Ti prego non dirlo. Mai più. Certo che sei abbastanza. Ovvio che lo sei.”

Louis strinse la felpa di Harry con entrambi le mani, le sue dita delicate si contrassero mentre scuoteva la testa vicino al suo petto. “Cosa dovrei pensare, allora? Cosa dovrei credere?”

Harry sentì il suo ragazzo prendere un respiro profondo, notando che stava piangendo; lo sentì anche se non poteva vederlo. La testa di Louis era ancora piegata mentre premeva le guance adornate dalla barba corta contro il tessuto della sua felpa.

“Hai detto che non era mai successo prima,” sussurrò Louis. “Allora perché adesso? Se questa è la verità, perché è successo ora. A meno che… le cose non siano cambiate?”

Louis voleva capire in modo diperato; Harry lo sentì dalla sua voce tremolante. 

“Lou, per favore,” Harry lo implorò. “Ti ho giurato che niente è cambiato…” provò ad alleviare il suo dolore, premendo il naso nello spazio dietro al suo orecchio, respirandolo, stringendolo, così felice di poterlo ancora tenere tra le braccia.

Louis scosse la testa ancora una volta. “Qualcosa deve esser cambiato. Dev’essere così,” insistette.

Louis cominciò a singhiozzare in quel momento, tirando su col naso e Harry volle così tanto stringerlo ancora di più tra le braccia e salvarlo da tutto quel dolore. Sapeva però di non poterlo fare; sapeva di esserne la causa. 

Louis cercò di regolare la propria voce, Harry lo notò. “Dieci anni di noi, Harry. Dieci anni e tu vuoi farmi credere che questa sia stata la prima ed unica volta che tu hai mai… che tu hai mai…” ma si spezzò, incapace di dire altro. 

Harry chiuse gli occhi, anche lui incapace di pronunciare quelle parole. Incapace di credere, ancora, di esser stato in grado di fare una cosa del genere. Ferire Louis in quel modo. Tradire il loro amore. Distruggerlo. Rovinare tutto.

Louis prese un respiro profondo, il suo petto si espanse vicino a quello di Harry. “Qualcosa deve esser successo…”

Louis si girò per guardare Harry, i suoi bellissimi occhi blu bagnati dalle lacrime di poco prima. Non erano così vicini da mesi; il suo viso era a pochi centimetri dal suo. Tutto ciò che Harry poté vedere fu il modo in cui le fiamme del caminetto acceso sembrassero danzare attraverso gli occhi tristi di suo marito. Il modo in cui i suoi zigomi bellissimi fossero più pronunciati, una bocca da mangiare e ora stanca. Il modo in cui la sua pelle fosse più pallida e delicata del solito. 

“Ti prego,” sussurrò Louis, sollevando la testa dalla sua, lo sguardo intenso mentre svelò il proprio dolore e lo espose per farlo vedere e sentire ad Harry. “Ti prego dimmi cos’è cambiato.”

Il cuore di Harry non avrebbe più battuto come prima. Fu un miracolo che stesse ancora pompando sangue nelle sue vene. Fu un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo quando Louis lo guardava in quel modo. Fu un miracolo che quegli occhi blu non l’avessero ancora ucciso. Come poteva anche solo iniziare a spiegare cosa avesse provato, quando sarebbe stata solo una lista di cosa non andasse in lui?

“Lou,” Harry si bloccò, la sua voce incapace di produrre un discorso sensato quando Louis lo stava guardando in quel modo tra le sue braccia, come se l’unica cosa che tenesse insieme tutto il suo corpo fosse la stretta di Harry intorno a lui. “Niente di te è cambiato,” provò a spiegare, il suo cuore un disastro. Se non avesse avuto le parole giusto, allora si sarebbe solo tuffato e dato a Louis tutte le altre; tutto i pensieri; qualsiasi cosa. “Tu sei meraviglioso, amorevole, gentile, sexy, divertente, bellissimo e un milione di altre cose… esattamente com’eri il giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto. Anche di più.”

Harry prese un respiro profondo, perché lo sguardo di Louis non vacillò; stava aspettando le sue parole, quegli occhi blu così penetranti puntati su Harry come riflettori. Riflettori che bruciava, ma Harry si meritava quel dolore.

“Sono una persona egoista,” continuò, facendo fatica ad incontrare lo sguardo di Louis quando si vergognava così tanto. “Mi piacciono le attenzioni. Lo sai. Mi piace sentirmi bello… interessante… importante. Mi piace quando piaccio alle persone. È davvero una pessima qualità. È qualcosa su cui lavorerò, perché le tue attenzioni sono le uniche che davvero contano per me.”

Lo sguardo di Louis crollò dopo quello e Harry sentì il suo pugno allentare di poco la presa sulla sua felpa. Sapeva che quella non fosse la risposta che Louis si aspettava di sentire.

Così Harry premette i palmi sulla sua schiena, provando a far incontrare i loro sguardi ancora una volta. “E’ tutto ciò che ha sempre contato per me. Te lo giuro,” provò a rassicurarlo. Quando Louis non ricambiò lo sguardo, Harry premette la guancia contro la sua testa, portandoselo più vicino. “Penso che questo sia il motivo per cui sono uscito quella sera. Le tue attenzioni non erano su di me e mi mancavano. Mi mancavi.”

Harry sentì Louis irrigidirsi tra le sue braccia. “Ero a casa…” iniziò a ribattere. “La nostra casa…”

Harry annuì, sicuro di star bagnando la testa di Louis con le proprie lacrime. “Lo so… lo so questo. Non ha senso perfino per me, adesso. Te l’ho detto… sono egoista, un completo idiota e farò di meglio, Lou…”

Ma Louis scosse la testa ancora una volta. Harry dovette allontanarsi di poco per guardarlo meglio mentre lui ricambiò lo sguardo. “No, vedi, questo non può essere l’unico motivo. Non c’è niente di nuovo. Io che resto a casa mentre tu vai ad un party non è novità e lo sai. L’hai fatto mille altre volte prima di allora.”

Harry annuì, trovandosi d’accordo. “Hai ragione e non doveva andare così già da allora. Non avrei dovuto farlo, Lou. Non dovrei più uscire senza di te…”

Louis raddrizzò le spalle e lo guardò. “Davvero? Questa è la tua risposta? Pensi che io sia uno stronzo che non vuole che esci di casa senza di me? Pensi di non poter avere degli amici, adesso? Pensi che voglia guardare ogni tuo fottutissimo movimento? Se questa è la tua risposta, allora non sai assolutamente nulla di me,” finì Louis, gli occhi ardenti e la voce al limite.

Harry scosse la testa, gli occhi spalancati. “No, no, Lou. No! Non è ciò che intendevo.” Prese un respiro profondo, spaventato di perdere il momento, quel momento che sembrava grande, importante e così vitale che avrebbe portato allo step successivo se avessero risolto tutto questo. Provò ancora. “Ti prego, no, ascoltami. Intendevo che non sarei mai dovuto andare a tutte quelle feste solo per cercare attenzioni. Non dovrei farlo, punto. Perché quello è ciò che ho sempre fatto e ciò che stavo facendo quella sera.”

Gli occhi di Louis si allargarono a quell’ammissione e Harry sentì il proprio stomaco contorcersi. Era una cosa così vergognosa da dire. Sembrò così narcisista. Così egoista. Così immaturo e così… non abbastanza bravo. 

“Non sono orgoglioso di ciò che ho fatto, Lou, ma l’ho fatto e non lo farò mai più.”

Harry poté solo sedersi e aspettare mentre una serie di emozioni sembrarono combattere per perdere il controllo della faccia di Louis. C’era rabbia lì e gelosia, sicuramente, Harry lo riconobbe. Ma poi una sorte di comprensione fu l’emozione che lesse quando quegli occhi blu finalmente incontrarono quelli verdi di Harry ancora una volta.

“Penso di averlo sempre saputo… più o meno. Mi piaceva che ti piacesse lo show. Io… io pensavo ti rendesse felice, così… non me ne sono mai preoccupato…” e la faccia di Louis si contrò quando aggiunse debolmente, “Prima.”

Prima. Prima della cosa.

Harry fece scorrere le proprie dita lungo la spina dorsale di Louis e premette un bacio leggero sulla sua tempia. “Non mi ha mai reso felice,” ammise. “Era praticamente un placebo per le tue attenzioni.” Poi fece una smorfia, avendo paura che suonasse come se lo stesse incolpando per quello. “Mi dispiace. Sono ridicolo. Tu sei l’unica persona che davvero conta per me.” 

Louis prese un respiro profondo, il suo petto rantolò quando altre lacrime scivolarono lungo le sue guance e Harry volle asciugargliele, ma non lo fece.

“Quindi pensi che non ti stia dando le giuste attenzioni?” Chiese Louis, la voce tra sofferente e arrabbiata.

Harry scosse la testa. “Tu mi dai tante attenzioni, Lou. Molte. Il problema sono io. Te l’ho detto; sono stato egoista.”

Louis si morse le labbra e considerò quelle parole, gli occhi pieni di dubbi. “Vedi, se seguiamo questa teoria, allora potrebbe succedere ancora.”

“No,” Harry lo interruppe fermamente. “No mai. Non mi caccerò mai più in una situazione del genere.”

Louis alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. “Non andrai mai più ad un party senza di me? Siamo ritornati a questo?”

“No, ascolta. Quella è solo una parte,” e Harry prese un respiro profondo. Era il momento. Strinse un dito di Louis e poi, odiando ciò che stava per fare, lo spostò delicatamente dal proprio grembo, gattonando poi verso il borsone. Tirò fuori la busta dalla tasca laterale prima di girarsi verso il punto in cui era seduto Louis, guardando ogni suo movimento con un’espressione attenta. Si riavvicinò al più grande, desiderando poterlo rimettere sul proprio grembo, ma si sedette di fronte a lui con le gambe incrociate e gli passò la busta.

Louis la prese con chiara trepidazione, le sue dita sottili stavano tremando, ma ciononostante l’aprì e tirando fuori i risultati del test di Harry, aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non ne farò mai più uso, Lou,” Harry spiegò cautamente, non sicuro se Louis riuscisse a leggere il pezzo di carta in modo chiaro attraverso la luce emanata dal camino. “So che non ti è mai piaciuto. Ma…” prese la prima pagina dalle mani di Louis e la indicò. “Dato che questa è parte del motivo per cui… è successo, non lo farò più. Sono…” e sentì le lacrime scendere ancora una volta. “Non rischierò mai più di perdere il controllo. Mai più.”

Louis riprese di nuovo il pezzo di carta da Harry, gli occhi blu fecero avanti e indietro tra la pagina e lui un paio di volte, la sua espressione imperscrutabile. 

Harry lo guardò mentre Louis lesse ciò che sembrava fosse la prima riga del contenuto della prima pagina. Poi, lentamente, i suoi occhi si ridussero, incontrò il suo sguardo. “Sei serio? Smetterai perfino di fumare?”

Harry scosse la testa risoluto. Aveva preso quella decisione più o meno dopo due ore che Louis lo avesse sbattuto fuori casa un mese prima. Sapeva in cuor suo che non sarebbe mai finito in quello stato se non fosse stato per le droghe. Si sentì male all’idea di farne di nuovo uso.

“Non è stata una decisione difficile, Lou,” disse debolmente. “Tu sei più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.”

Harry vide l’effetto delle sue parole e quel modo di agire su suo marito. 

Anche gli occhi di Louis erano pieni di lacrime. “Quindi, questo test….” Farfugliò Louis.

Harry annuì, già sicuro di ciò che stava per chiedere Louis. Indicò la data in fondo alla pagina. “Ho fatto il test un paio di giorni prima della tua chiamata, quella in cui mi hai detto che volevi parlare. L’ho portato perché volevo fartelo vedere.”

“Non voglio che tu smetti di essere ciò che sei per me,” mormorò Louis, la sua espressione ora confusa e incerta. 

Harry scosse la testa e sorrise al suo ragazzo. Quelle parole fluttuarono fuori da lui come aria. Erano così facili da dire perché erano così vere. “Sono me stesso solo quando sto con te. Ogni singola cosa di bello che mi sia mai capitato è stato con te… grazie a te.”

Louis morse il labbro inferiore in quel modo adorabile che faceva sempre capovolgere il cuore di Harry, ma non disse nulla mentre riprese a fissare la prima pagina.

Harry amò quel momento. Voleva catturarlo per sempre. Voleva tenerlo al sicuro e al caldo nel suo cuore. Ma non sarebbe durato tanto, perché sapeva cosa stava per succedere, era solo questione di minuti. Non sarebbe andato bene, lo sapeva. Non avrebbe mai più fatto mordere le labbra a Louis in quel modo. 

Come previsto, Louis appoggiò la prima pagine al suo fianco e guardò la seconda ancora all’interno della busta di plastica. 

Le cosa cambiarono immediatamente. Contò il secondo in cui sul viso di Louis si dipinse un’espressione di consapevolezza. Harry si preparò. Questo era necessario. Era importante. 

La rabbia di Louis fu istantanea. Sembrò esplodere internamente. Delle fiamme bruciarono dietro ai suoi occhi mentre balzarono velocemente dalla pagina a quelli di Harry.

Harry non gli diede nemmeno la possibilità di aprire bocca che lo fermò. “Volevo esserne sicuro, Lou. Te lo dovevo,” disse velocemente. Voleva restare calmo ed essere maturo, ma sentì la paura nella propria voce, tremando alla vista della tempesta che era la collera di Louis.

I suoi occhi erano infuocati mentre ritornarono sul pezzo di carta, le sue nocche bianche quando rafforzarono la propria stretta intorno alla pagina e se ne liberò, quasi facendolo a pezzi. 

“Non ti avrei mai messo in pericolo, pi… Lou,” Harry spiegò, la sua voce più alta adesso, implorando. “Tu sei troppo importante. Tu significhi tutto…”

“Per favore,” lo interruppe Louis, la voce strana.

Lo spavento così tanto che la paura arrivò al cuore di Harry e se ne impadronì.

“Solo… stai zitto per un minuto,” sussurrò Louis, le sue mani stavano tremando ora, il pezzo di carta tra i pugni.

Harry chiuse la bocca, stringendo l’orlo della felpa con una mano e sfiorando i suoi capelli con l’altra, aspettando. Non poté incontrare gli occhi di Louis in quel momento, la vergogna di ciò che significava quel pezzo di carta tra le sue mani… doveva farlo; non aveva altra scelta. Fu la cosa giusta da fare, ne era certo. 

“Così…” Louis provò, la sua voce debole e provata con ancora il foglio tra le mani, quasi strappato completamente.

Harry strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi, ma ascoltò. Ascoltò.

“Ti sei fatto il test?” La voce di Louis aumentò di un’ottava sull’ultima parola. 

Harry annuì, perché cos’altro poteva fare?

“Pensavo mi avessi detto che ti aveva solo preso in bocca… ma stai dicendo che tu…?”

La testa di Harry scattò, i suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora una volta. “No! No, Lou. È andata come ti ho detto. Dio!” Si piegò in avanti, le braccia distese per… non sapeva nemmeno cosa. Stringere Louis? Riportarlo sul suo grembo?

Ma Louis barcollò all’indietro a quel movimento, lasciando cadere il pezzo di carta come se avesse preso fuoco mentre scappò dalla presa di Harry per sedersi sul suo sacco a pelo. Lo guardò come se gli fossero cresciute le corna. Portò le ginocchia al petto com’era abituato a fare quando era agitato.

Harry afferrò il foglio con una mano ma fece un gesto per calmare Louis con l’altra. “Ti prego, Lou… ascoltami.”

Non sembrò che Louis fosse in grado di ascoltare in quel momento. “Hai lasciato che ti scopasse?” Louis quasi urlò. “O l’hai scopato tu?”

“NO!” Harry gridò, alzando davvero la voce per la prima volta da quando tutto quello era cominciato. “No, Lou, Gesù. Ascoltami! È andata come ti ho detto. È durato pochi secondi. Ma indipendentemente da questo puoi ancora prendere un MST dalla bocca di qualcuno. E io… non potevo rischiare che…”

Louis scoppiò a ridere in quel momento, quasi istericamente. Scosse la testa, rise e gli occhi erano così serrati che Harry fu certo che stesse cercando di cancellare la realtà.

“Piccolo, ti prego,” Harry lo implorò, appoggiando il foglio al suo fianco per un momento e gattonando verso Louis. Si fermò. Non avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo in quel modo, si ricordò, ma… era troppo tardi. “Ho dovuto fare il test perché se ci fosse stata anche la più piccola possibilità che tu mi avresti perdonato…”

Louis balzò in piedi così rapidamente che Harry fece un saltò indietro per lo spavento, appoggiando il proprio sedere sul tappeto. A volte si dimenticava quanto atletico fosse Lou; quanto fosse energico. 

“Non ti perdono!” Parlò Louis con voce stridula, i suoi pugni diventarono delle piccole palle al suo fianco, i suoi occhi si chiusero nuovamente. “Non lo faccio. Non penso lo farò mai. O potrò mai farlo. Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare!” Tremò di nuovo e Harry il cuore di Harry si spezzò. 

“Lo so,” provò, scesero altre lacrime.

“No!” Gridò Louis, finalmente aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo. “No, non lo sai! Non lo saprai mai! Quindi smettila di dirlo! Solo, STAI ZITTO!”

Harry annuì, premendo i polpastrelli sulle labbra per zittirsi, per provare e dimostrargli che stesse ascoltando; lui stava ascoltando.

Louis stava ancora parlando. “Non saprai mai cosa voglia dire pensare… credere… che la persona che ami e che ti ama di rimando… di cui ti sei fidata ciecamente… per anni… all’improvviso voglia stare con qualcun altro!”

Harry singhiozzò, abbassando la propria testa, scuotendola per obbiettare in modo silenzioso, ma non parlò. Louis gli aveva detto di stare zitto, così lui lo fece.

“Non capirai mai come ci si sente, Harry! Non puoi capirlo, perché non l’ho fatto a te! Tu l’hai fatto a me! Quindi non puoi sederti lì e dirmi che lo sai. Non lo sai! Non lo saprai mai! Perché non ne hai la minima idea!”

Harry annuì di nuovo, obbligando sé stesso a sollevare lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzo. Non poteva saperlo, ovviamente. E desiderò che Louis continuasse… che lasciasse andare tutto. Che gli urlasse contro per giorni. Che lo chiamasse con ogni singolo nome li balenasse nella mente, che probabilmente non aveva mai sentito… Louis aveva una fervida immaginazione.

“Non puoi nemmeno immaginarlo…” Louis stava sibilando, il volume della sua voce diminuì man mano che continuava a parlare. “Mi hai reso uno stupido…”

E cazzo, Harry ritornò a desiderare di essere morto. Se qualcuno meritasse di credere in sé stesso, quello era il suo Lou. Così bello, così divertente, così intelligente e talentoso, così fottutamente sexy e atletico, così generoso e divertente… e Harry se n’era andato e lo aveva reso uno sciocco. 

“Vorrei che tu sapessi…” disse Louis, premendo i suoi polpastrelli sulle proprie tempie mentre qualche lacrima scese lungo il suo adorabile naso.

“Dimmelo, allora,” lo implorò Harry, mettendosi in ginocchio e guardando suo marito. “Dimmi tutto.”

Quello zittì Louis completamente. La sua mascella si aprì leggermente mentre lo guardò di rimando, i suoi occhi stavano valutando la situazione. “Dirti cosa?” Chiese finalmente, incerto.

Harry deglutì, consapevole che ciò che gli stava chiedendo sarebbe stato di più di quanto fosse disposto a sopportare. Ma lo avrebbe fatto. Lo avrebbe assolutamente fatto se avesse così aiutato Louis in un qualche modo. “Dimmi come ti senti. Come ti sei sentito. Dimmi tutto.”

Louis si congelò, guardando Harry, gli ingranaggi della sua mente stavano evidentemente girando. “Tu vuoi che…” sussurrò, la voce instabile. Poi sospirò. “Non saprei nemmeno da dove cominciare,” ansimò, sfiorando con la mano i propri capelli. 

“Allora inizia con ciò che hai appena detto,” sussurrò Harry. “Come io… come ti ho fatto sentire uno sciocco.” Le parole tagliarono in profondità la lingua di Harry per uscire dalla sua bocca, accoltellandogliela ripetutamente, squarciandola fino alle labbra. “Voglio sapere.”

Louis crollò ancora una volta sul pavimento, inginocchiandosi sul suo sacco a pelo, la sua schiena andò a fuoco. Harry non poté trattenersi nel focalizzare la sua attenzione sulle mani di Louis; mani così gentili che lo avevano toccato tantissime volte con reverenza. Mani così delicate che lo avevano guidato teneramente tante e tante volte, adesso appoggiate in modo floscio e vuote ai lati delle ginocchia. 

Per un po’ stettero seduti in silenzio, le fiamme proveniente dal camino scoppiettavano ancora in sottofondo. Harry guardava Louis; Louis guardava il pavimento. Poi, finalmente, lentamente, Louis iniziò a parlare.

“Ho chiamato Lottie,” disse, la sua voce a malapena udibile, così debole… così provata. Fece male. “All’inizio pensava stessi scherzando. Pensava fosse una sorta di brutto scherzo. Gli ho detto che avrei bruciato all’inferno se avessi scherzando su una cosa… una cosa del genere…”

Harry trattenne un singhiozzo, immaginandoselo. Immaginando il suo Lou spiegare alla sorellina che quello non era uno scherzo; che Harry lo aveva tradito.

La mano sinistra di Louis iniziò a toccare senza rendersene conto le cuciture del suo sacco a pelo. “Pensò per giorni che fosse una sorta di malinteso.” Poi Louis scoppiò a ridere in modo freddo. “Probabilmente perché ci ho impiegato giorni per dirle cos’avessi fatto. Si presentò a casa e… dovevo esser stato un disastro perché le bastò guardarmi per dirmi di chiamare un avvocato.”

Ad Harry si spezzò il respiro. Ci aveva pensato all’inizio, quando era fuori di testa nella stanza d’hotel, immaginandosi gli scenari peggiori nella mente visto che Louis non rispondeva alle sue chiamate o ai suoi messaggi. Si chiese se Louis gli avrebbe mandato i documenti per il divorzio. L’ha fatto?

Louis stava ancora toccando gentilmente le cuciture del sacco a pelo su cui aveva dormito probabilmente per notti intere. “Lei non capiva…” aggiunse debolmente. “Lei pensava solo che avrei dovuto lasciarti.”

Harry nascose la testa tra le mani, incapace di trattenere un altro singhiozzo. Non poteva. Non poteva essere. Non poteva. Il suo cervello diede i numeri.

“Sai cosa stavo facendo la notte in cui tu eri là fuori con lui?” Chiese Louis, il suo tono quasi leggero e spensierato.

Harry non poté alzare lo sguardo, stava cercando di contenersi. Così scosse la testa in risposta, le sue spalle crollarono mentre asciugò il viso bagnato sulle proprie maniche.

“Scrivevo. Stavo scrivendo. Questo è il motivo per cui non volevo uscire con te. Avevo avuto questo lampo di genio. Avevo così tante idee,” spiegò Louis con tono basso. Poi rise, quasi una vera risata, con quel piccolo suono che Harry tanto amato. “Ero così eccitato, sinceramente. Avevo così tante belle idee che non vedevo l’ora di scriverle… non vedevo l’ora di mostrartele.”

Harry appoggiò il viso sulle braccia, le ginocchia ora appoggiate al petto, immaginandoselo. Immaginando un Louis concitato che non vedeva l’ora di condividere le sue nuove canzoni con il suo migliore amico… suo marito. Un Louis sovreccitato era uno dei suoi Louis preferiti. E gli mancava. Gli mancava perché era un totale disastro.

“Poi tu sei tornato a casa,” continuò Louis, la voce ancora leggera ma stanca, sembrava un po’ distaccata. “Tu sei tornato a casa ed eri così pallido che sembravi uno zombie. Pensai avessi avuto un incidente.”

Harry ricordava. Aveva pianto per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, prendendo un taxi perché era troppo fuori di sé per guidare e si vergognava troppo per chiamare uno dei ragazzi. Si mise il cappuccio e chiuse bene la felpa nella speranza di non essere riconosciuto. Inciampò verso la porta d’ingresso trovando un Louis seduto sul divano, con il portatile aperto appoggiato sul tavolino da caffè, il suo sorriso raggiante. Harry ricordò il momento in cui quel sorriso svanì; il momento in cui Louis saltò in piedi preoccupato. Ricordò il momento in cui la vita che avevano condiviso insieme era definitivamente giunta al termine.

“Stavi farfugliando,” Louis continuò. “Ero così preoccupato perché non ti avevo mai visto in quello stato.”

Oh il senso di colpa che sentì Harry. Così tanto rimorso e vergogna nel ricordare come Louis avesse cercato di stringerlo. Come Louis gli diede un bicchiere d’acqua. Come Louis sembrò quasi isterico, pregandolo di spiegargli cosa fosse successo.  
“Poi…” la voce di Louis tremò. “Poi quando ti sei ripreso…” si fermò per prendere un respiro profondo. “Poi me l’hai detto…”

Harry disse tutta la verità a Louis. Gli disse che non era in sé, che aveva permesso accidentalmente a qualcun altro di toccarlo. Che aveva permesso accidentalmente a qualcun altro di fargli un pompino.

“Accidentalmente,” Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “E ricordo di aver pensato: “Che stupido figlio di puttana questo ragazzo, che crede che chiunque potrebbe mai permettere a qualcun altro di fargli un accidentalmente pompino.” 

Harry si raddrizzò, finalmente allontanando le braccia dalla faccia per guardare Louis. Quest’ultimo stava facendo lo stesso.

“Ci ho pensato, sai?” Sussurrò Louis, gli occhi blu taglienti. “Ci ho pensato e mi sono chiesto se forse il fatto di usare la parola accidentalmente…. avesse fatto la differenza? Perché è una stupida parola da usare per una cosa del genere, non pensi?”

Non era una domanda retorica, ovviamente, perché Louis stava davvero aspettando una risposta da parte di Harry.

“Si,” rispose Harry con esitazione. “Si, è una parola stupida da usare per una cosa del genere,” concordò facilmente, la voce bassa. Ma era la verità quando la disse; l’assoluta e completa verità.

Louis annuì e quasi sorrise alla risposta di Harry. “Mi ha fatto arrabbiare. Come se per te quella parola fosse stata scusa…”

Harry a quel punto ci rifletté. Era la verità, n’era certo. Ma in quel momento, beh… forse Louis aveva ragione. Forse l’aveva usata come scusa.

“Mi dispiace Lou,” sussurrò Harry. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”

Louis annuì di nuovo. “Non mi importa come l’hai detto. Sono sicuro che in ogni caso ti avrei sbattuto fuori casa. Non c’è un modo carino per dire a qualcuno che ami che non è abbastanza.”

Harry cominciò a parlare senza rifletterci. “Cazzo, Lou, non è così! Ti prego di credere a ciò che ti sto dicendo! Tu sei sempre stato abbastanza. Sempre!”

“Non lo ero quella notte. Per una volta non lo sono stato. Non puoi cambiarlo ora, Harry.”

Harry non riuscì a respirare. Non aveva un attacco da tanto tempo, ma tutto d’un tratto non riuscì più a farlo, i polmoni più stretti, il petto dolorante. Non era la sua asma, però; erano le parole di Louis.

“Non puoi credere davvero a questo, Lou,” tossì, disperato nel obbiettare alle sue parole, nel combattere contro visione distorta delle cose che Louis si era creato nella mente. Era colpa di Harry, perché non stava cancellando quelle immagini. “Non te lo lascerò fare, perché non è la verità. Non è che non fossi abbastanza… non lo sono io!”

Harry non poteva più trattenersi. Non ci provò nemmeno. Gattonò, ancora inginocchio, verso Louis. Unì le sue dita e le premette sul mento mentre abbassò la testa, prostrandosi davanti all’uomo che amava.

“Tu sei tutto per me, Lou,” sussurrò tra le lacrime che ancora stavano scendendo lungo le sue guance. “Tu sei così buono, Lou. Così meraviglioso. Sei sempre stato buono… con me, con la tua famiglia, con gli amici, con gli estranei. Hai sempre avuto più a cuore gli altri che te stesso… hai sempre pensato prima a loro. Io non lo sono. Io non l’ho mai fatto. Penso sempre prima a me. L’ho fatto quella notte. Ho pensato solo a quanto mi mancassi. A quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che ti ho avuto tutto per me. Ho pensato al fatto che non sembravi volermi così tanti nell’ultimo periodo. Ho pensato di prendermi delle attenzioni e di così sentirmi meglio. È questo che è successo. Questo è ciò che non posso cambiare. È questo che ci ha rovinato. Non tu, Lou. Io.”

La vista di Harry si annebbiò, non solo per le lacrime; si sentì come se potesse svenire da un momento all’altro e non gli importava. 

“Ti meriti di meglio, Lou. Meglio di me. Meglio di ciò che ti ho dato. Meglio di ciò che ho fatto. Ti meriti qualcuno premuroso, generoso e affettuoso come te. E questo non sono io.” Harry stava blaterando, cercando finalmente di alzare lo sguardo e guardare il suo Lou attraverso le lacrime. “E voglio fare di meglio… voglio essere migliore per te… con te. Ma non lo sono e credo di non poterlo essere perché eccomi qui ancora una volta pensando a me. Ancora pregandoti di tenermi con te. Ancora disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa solo per poter stare con te perché so che non posso vivere in questo modo.”

Harry perse la propria dignità e gli andava bene così. Smise di preoccuparsene nel momento in cui realizzò di aver spezzato il cuore di Louis. 

Premette i propri polsi sugli occhi e li trascinò lungo le guance, cercando di ripulire la sua vista momentaneamente. Voleva solo poter guardare il suo ragazzo. Se questa fosse stata l’unica possibilità per dirgli quando significasse per lui, allora voleva poterlo vedere bene i suoi occhi.

“Non sarò mai in grado di aggiustarlo, Lou. Lo so questo. Non posso cancellarlo. Non posso cambiarlo. Ho rovinato tutto. Lo so. Vorrei…” ma si fermò. Aveva promesso a Gemma che non l’avrebbe più detto. “Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, Lou. Non ti merito. Non l’ho mai fatto. Non ora. Io… penso a quanto fosse perfetto e… e mi odio. Non posso perdonarmi. In nessun modo farò ricadere la colpa su di te. Non potrò mai dimostrarti quanto me ne pento…”

Louis cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui. Erano faccia a faccia in quel momento; entrambi in ginocchio. Harry si sorprese e non fu più in grado di finire la frase quando poté finalmente guardare dritto nei bellissimi occhi di Louis, pieni di dolore come i suoi.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Deglutì. Pulì le labbra con la manica della felpa. Louis non ruppe il contatto visivo.

“Lou,” provò ancora Harry, la voce tremolante. “Non ho mai voluto nessun altro oltre a te. Non l’ho mai fatto. Non lo farò mai. Sono io l’idiota, non tu. Io sono il perdente che non si è mai sentito abbastanza. Io sono la persona con i problemi. Non tu. Mai tu.”

Louis a quel punto si mosse, le sue braccia ancora ferme ai lati del suo corpo mentre si piegò in avanti di qualche centimetro finché non premette la sua fronte contro quella di Harry.

In un qualche modo, quel piccolo movimento fu come se il sole avesse raggiunto la vetta della montagna più alta alle prime luci del mattino. Harry era consapevole che, se gli fosse importato almeno un minimo di sé stesso, avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi del suono che si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra. Pianse e pensò che una volta era stato un uomo, ma ora non più. Non era altro che una serie di momenti rovinati, dolorosi e un po’ di pelle, benedetta per aver toccato quella della persona che pensava aver perso per sempre.

“Mi dispiace,” disse ancora una volta. “Non sono niente… sono tuo. Solo tuo.”

La sua vita non contava in quel momento. Davvero. Non se questa fosse stata la fine. Non se Louis… non potesse.

“Shhh,” ad Harry sembrò di sentire Louis sussurrare contro di lui. “Shhh, Harry,” disse. “Smettila.”

Harry non poteva fermarsi, però. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto se quella fosse stata la fine.

“Shhhh,” Louis alzò leggermente il tono di voce a quel punto. “Non farlo.”

Così Harry ci provò. Se Louis aveva bisogno che lui facesse qualcosa, l’avrebbe fatto. Prese dei respiri profondi, abbracciò sé stesso perché si stavano ancora toccando solo attraverso la fronte. Ma Harry non si sarebbe allontanato. Sarebbe impazzito se avesse perso anche un minimo di quel contatto.

“Mi dispiace,” riuscì finalmente a scusarsi. “Vedi, eccomi di nuovo qui… a farlo diventare ancora una volta una cosa mia.”

Louis sospirò in risposta, ma non disse niente mentre si risedette dritto sul suo bellissimo sedere e con le gambe incrociate per mettersi di fronte ad Harry.

Lui fece lo stesso e allungò il braccio per prendere il foglio, insicuro sul da farsi.

Louis guardò il pezzo di carta, corrugando le sopracciglia. “Così… cosa dice?” Chiese finalmente.

Harry lo guardò con uno sguardo confuso. “Sono pulito, Lou. Non ti avrei mai permesso di toccarmi ieri in caso contrario.”

Louis non sembrò sollevato. La sua espressione non sembrò nemmeno cambiare. Guardò il suo orologio e poi disse in tono monocorde, “L’altro ieri. È quasi l’una.”

Harry annuì. Nel gergo di Louis questo significava che era arrivata l’ora di andare a letto. Rimise i fogli all’interno della busta di plastica, tirando su col naso e provando a calmare il battito del suo cuore.

Louis si infilò all’interno del sacco a pelo, per poi mettersi comodo in esso e dimostrando così ad Harry di aver indovinato; Louis voleva andare a letto.

Harry cercò di farselo andare bene mentre gattonò verso il suo di sacco a pelo. Andava bene così, pensò cercando di autoconvincersi. Avevano parlato. Era una cosa buona.

Si sdraiarono in silenzio, Harry osservando il soffitto del salotto della madre mentre cercò di non sentirsi come se il mondo stesse per finire.

Dopo un po’, Louis si girò, guardandolo in faccia. Harry azzardò uno sguardo per vedere se stesse effettivamente facendo lo stesso. Era così.

“Cosa significa tutto questo, H?” Chiese Louis gentilmente. “Casa di tua madre. I sacchi a pelo. La pizza.”

Harry tirò su col naso e si girò per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. “Stavo cercando di ricreare il nostro primo pigiama party. Sai, prima del boot camp.”

La faccia di Louis fece una smorfia di confusione. “Perché?”

Harry prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. “Perché è quando siamo diventati migliori amici. Volevo solo ricordarti che è reale.”

Quelle parole sembrarono provocare un certo effetto su Louis. La sua faccia si contorse, sembrando un po’ come quando si colpisce il tavolino da caffè con gli stinchi. Ma poi aprì i propri occhi e Harry notò quanto fossero luminosi. 

“Si? Quello è stato il momento in cui l’hai capito?” Chiese.

Harry annuì, colpendo con il piede quello di Louis, i loro sacchi a pelo lo fecero sembrare solo uno sfioramento. “Si. Ovvio. Il momento in cui ti sei riempito la bocca con l’ultimo pezzo di pizza così che Niall non potesse averlo.”

Louis ridacchiò a quel punto, il suo bellissimo viso si ruppe nel primo vero sorriso, quello che Harry non vedeva su di lui da un mese. Pensò che se fosse morto per quello, allora lo avrebbe fatto in modo felice. Giusto dopo aver visto il sorriso perfetto e raggiante di Louis.

Ma non morì, ovviamente. Invece Louis colpì di rimando il piede di Harry con il proprio. “Dovevo dimostrare a quell’irlandese che quelli di Doncaster possono tenere testa a chiunque,” lo disse come se fosse una cosa scontata.

“Certo,” Harry concordò, un sorriso debole cercò di formarsi sulla sua bocca.

Rimasero sdraiati in silenzio per un po’, Harry non sapeva a che punto si trovassero, ma era troppo spaventato per chiedere. Continuò a pensare al momento in cui Louis aveva premuto la sua fronte sulla sua quando era sul punto di perdere il senno. Quello era Lou. Aveva sempre pensato prima agli altri. Aveva sempre confortato Harry, perfino a dispetto del proprio dolore. Non era giusto. Si meritava di più. Si meritava di meglio.

“Lou?” Sussurrò Harry, la voce spezzata. Aveva così tanta paura. Di un rifiuto. Della fine. Dell’odio di Louis. Ma… si meritava di meglio.

“Hmmm?” Fu l’unica risposta che Harry ottenne. Louis chiuse gli occhi. Probabilmente stava cercando di dormire. 

“Potresti… posso… stringerti?”

A quel punto Louis aprì i suoi bellissimi occhi.

Harry trattenne il respiro.

E poi… Louis annuì.

Harry trattenne un singhiozzo e allungò le braccia, portando il suo ragazzo verso di sé prima che cambiasse idea, appoggiando la propria testa sulla sua e stringendolo forte.

“Ti amo così tanto, Lou,” sussurrò Harry, premendo un bacio leggero sul capo di Louis.

Lo sentì tirar su col naso un paio di volte e poi gradualmente sentì la sua mano stringersi a pugno attorno alla sua maglietta.

Calore. Amore. Speranza. Paura. Harry era un’uragano di emozioni. Ma stava di nuovo stringendo Louis… stringendo per davvero. E sembrò così giusto. Doveva capire come risolvere tutto quello ancora una volta. Doveva.

Rimasero coricati in quel modo per un po’ e Harry era certo che Louis prima o poi si sarebbe addormentato, ma non lo fece. Il suo viso bellissimo era premuto contro il suo petto, il respiro delicato colpiva leggermente le sue spalle e Harry lo stava semplicemente annusando, provando a far durare quel momento per l’eternità. Nel frattempo stava diventando sempre di più sicuro di una cosa: non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta da solo; aveva bisogno di aiuto.

Finalmente, Louis si mosse leggermente, riposizionandosi, le sue gambe forti scivolarono tra quelle di Harry e il più piccolo sorrise quel nuovo contatto.

“Ancora sveglio?” Sussurrò al proprio ragazzo, stringendolo ancora più forte tra le braccia… dove doveva stare. Per sempre.

“Mmm,” rispose Louis, aggrappandosi alla felpa di Harry con le proprie mani.

“Lou, posso chiederti una cosa?” E dio, Harry pregò che Louis accettasse.

Il più grande si irrigidì tra le sue braccia, ma annuì leggermente in risposta. Harry odiò come diventasse nervoso tutte le volte che diceva o faceva qualcosa. Lo odiò, ma sapeva fosse tutta colpa sua.

“Solo…” Harry iniziò, la sua voce tremò, tradendo la sua paura. “Mi stavo chiedendo se… se fossi disposto ad andare da un terapista di coppia? Io e te?”

Louis si allontanò quanto bastasse per guardare Harry negli occhi.

Quest’ultimo abbassò il capo per fare lo stesso. “Solo se va bene per te, Lou…”

Ma gli occhi di Louis erano quasi… contenti.

“Si,” rispose prima di riappoggiare la testa sul petto di Harry e chiudere gli occhi, la tensione svanì dal suo corpo.

Harry si lasciò sfuggire qualche lacrima di gioia e sollievo. Anche Louis ci stava provando. Louis lo amava ancora.


End file.
